


Who Are You?

by Seasilver



Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex
Genre: Other, kinda cringy but im determined to finish it, long af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 92,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasilver/pseuds/Seasilver
Summary: Danny was on patrol when he felt a prick on his side. Later on, he wakes up in a cell where a boy is thrown in by mysterious men in black and white uniforms. The two of them becomes friends when another boy their age enters their cell to do his job. The results was unsatisfactory for everyone. What will happen to the three boys?Posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net
Comments: 92
Kudos: 69





	1. Ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Im happy that you decided to try and read my story and i thank you for that. moving on, this story is going to have around 90 (?) chapters, im still not done so we shall see. Anyways, i will be updating this story twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays until its finished. If youre not able to wait, just yeet yourself to Fanfiction or wattpad. although wattpad currently has all of the chapters and fanfiction has up to chapter 48.  
> my chapter length is usually around a thousand, if its any less, then i will update twice or more in the same day until it gets to the next chapter that has 1000 words.  
> Have fun! i hope you enjoy it : )

**Danny Pov**

  
I woke up to a dark room laying down on the cold floor. Why am I so cold? And what am I laying on? I sat up with a groan and looked around.

  
"Where am I?"

Only silence of the room responded. What happened to me? The memories came flooding back of the events that I could last remember.  
I was flying back from patrol when I felt a pain in my side. I looked at my side, I could see a piece of metal sticking out. After I pulled it out, I saw that it was the end of a needle and it looks like it was broken off. I guess someone kidnapped me, what a dandy surprise. Quickly I looked down to see if I was still in ghost mode.  
I'm still a ghost, I sighed with relief. Seeing as I felt strangely refreshed, I know I was in here for a while because it means I actually got enough sleep for once in my half-dead life. I stood up and tried to find anyways out of this room, I tried turning intangible but that attempt failed and ended up with me getting a nasty shock. Whoever kidnapped me knows my secret and they know how to stop me, might as well kill myself completely before they come and do god knows what to me.  
I continued to look around the room, trying to find anything that could help me get out. But it was so dark, I couldn't find the door. I gave up when I realized that I couldn't even find the door, on the bright side, I confirmed that this room, indeed, does have 4 corners.  
Seeing as no one is probably going to come around for a while and there is nothing to do. I might as well go back to sleep. As there was no bed to go to sleep on. I just settled for curling up in a corner and falling asleep.

As soon as I laid down to fall asleep, I heard a door opening behind me and light came spilling into the room.

**Ben Pov**

While waiting in line for my turn at Mr. Smoothies with Gwen and Kevin, I got the very unnerving feeling that someone was watching me as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up. Rubbing my neck, I looked around to see who was watching me. Gwen and Kevin noticed me as I looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, sorry Gwen, I just got the feeling that someone is watching me and I can't shake it."

"We just finished defeating the Forever Knights like 30 minutes ago, of course, you're feeling like that".

"Yeah I guess you're right, I would probably feel better IF A CERTAIN SOMEONE ORDERED ALREADY!" Aiming my words at the guy in front of us who was taking forever to order.

He noticed my frustration and started to take his time even more!

Exasperated, I threw my arms up.

"Forget this! I'm going back to the car to take a nap," yawning, I turned to Gwen and Kevin.

"You guys know what I like right?" after they nodded their heads to answer my question, I turned around and started to walk to Kevin's car, which was parked at the very end of the parking lot, out of the ordering counters view.

When I got to the car, I was just about to open it when a man dressed in black and white jumpsuit appeared from out of nowhere and slammed me into the ground. I tried to scream but another man in the exact same uniform came and covered my mouth. I was thrashing around trying to get free. I failed to notice a little prick of pain in my arm. Slowly, I could feel myself losing energy. I slowly lost my strength as the black around my eyes started to fill my vision. I was slowly fading into black when they uncovered my mouth, I tried to yell for my friends. But only a small whimper came out. Before the black overtook my vision. I heard Gwen and Kevin yelling my name, slowly their voices faded away, leaving only silence.


	2. New Arrival

**Danny POV**

I was just about to lay down and go to sleep when I heard the door opening behind me. I turned around to around to see a man in a black jumpsuit, white vest, gloves and shoes, and a white strip where the eyes should be. He said nothing, he didn't even look at me, he only threw in this passed out boy. He was wearing a green jacket with a black shirt and regular jeans. But he had this small weird metal box on his wrist. Then again, I should be the last person deciding what is weird or not.

After that strange man threw him in, he just left without a care in the world and closed the door behind him. I got up and walked over to the unconscious boy. He had a pained expression on his face and I realized why. His cheek was swollen and so was his arm. They probably punched his face or slammed his face into something while twisting his arm behind his back. Considering that there is small gravel still embedded on his cheek, I'm going assume it was the ground. I decided to be nice for once. I put my hand on his cheek and cooled it and the swelling went down. After that, I started to grab his arm so I can cool it when he woke up and quickly sat up. This was quite the awkward situation I got myself into.

**Ben POV**

As I slowly regained consciousness, I felt someone touching my arm like they were observing it. I snapped awake and sat to see a boy with white hair and toxic green eyes holding my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help!"

"How? By being a creep!"

“JUST NEVERMIND, THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR TRYING TO BE NICE!!"

I got up and went to the opposite side of the room and sat down. I was just about to put my hand on my cheek when I remembered that they slammed that cheek into the ground. I touched it, expecting it to be completely swollen but it wasn't. It was slightly cold, which was weird because I was laying on my back, not on my stomach. Turning to the kid I asked

"You said that you were trying to help me, what were you trying to do?"

After a bit of hesitation, he answered my question 

,"Well I'm not exactly normal, I have ice powers along with my other powers. Your arm and cheek were swollen so I was trying to cool them down so the swelling can go down. I had just finished your cheek and I was just about to start on your arm when you woke up."

"Oh, thank you...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"Apology not accepted."

"WHAT, I'M TAKING MY TIME TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND YOU'RE NOT ACCEPTING IT?!"

"Nope."

I sighed and said, “What is it going to take for you to accept my apology?"

He was silent for a moment and then he looked at me with a smug face. That's when I knew I had made the wrong choice asking that.

"You can bow down to me and say, I'm sorry oh great one, I am nothing but a peasant and I truly regret talking to you like that."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Okay, I guess that's how it is."

I felt the temperature of the room drop to freezing and I started to shiver. My teeth were chattering when I said, “Why did it g-get so c-cold?" I looked at the kid and he looked to be quite warm and comfortable in this freezing room.

Be just smiled and said, “I said I have ice powers, this is one of the Benefits of having ice powers. I'll warm it up if you apologize like I told you too.

I shook my head no and he didn't say anything, he just stood there and kept the room at the same temperature. I wrapped my jacket around me trying to warm myself up to no avail. After about 10 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to do it.

"OKAY, OKAY, I-I'M SORRY FOR TALKING TO YOU LIKE THAT OH G-GREAT ONE, I AM N-NOTHING BUT A P-PEASANT AND I T-TRULY REGRET TALKING TO YOU LIKE THAT!!"

He just smiled and immediately, it got warmer in the room. I stopped shivering and I glared at the kid. I just went to the corner of the room, laid down and faced the wall, away from that annoying kid. I could hear him snickering behind my back. I just ignored him and started to think of ways to escape.


	3. Friendly Greetings

**Unknown Pov**

As I was walking down the white hallways, I saw many of the identical soldiers walking up and down the halls. Holiday told me to go down to the prisoner's cells, cell 49, and to cure them. As I walked down to cell 49, I was mentally preparing myself for the fight that was just about to come. Curing EVO'S was hard, especially since they didn't know what they were doing.

As I approached cell 49, I could hear talking coming from it, which means there was more than 1 person in here. As for the talking that was nothing unusual, some EVO'S could talk with no problem and others couldn’t.

I walked up to the door and stepped in, ready for a battle but got something else instead

**Danny POV**

After the kid with the weird box went to lay down. I left him alone for a couple of minutes.

Then I went over and started to poke his shoulder. At first, he wasn't responding, so I started to poke him harder and harder until I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed. So I started to poke him even faster and harder until he leaped up at screamed,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?"

I just smiled 

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what was your limit before you get mad at me, it's surprisingly short you know."

He huffed at me and then laid back down facing away from me.

"Hey metal box kid, what's your name?"

He sat up and looked at me with a confused face

"Metal box kid, what are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed? Look at your wrist."

He looked at his wrist and groaned in frustration

"Crap, well isn’t that just fine and dandy?"

He looked back up at me with a suspicious look before continuing

"Ben, my name is Ben."

"And your last name?"

"Tennyson, Ben Tennyson."

"Okay now that that's out of the way, my name is Danny Phantom."

"Pfffft!!Seriously, your name is Danny Phantom?"

"Yes, seriously that's my name."

"What are you a kid? Is that you're superhero name?" he said mockingly at me

"Yes, actually it is.”

He looks at me with a look of disbelief, "Yeah right, you can't be older than 14.How old are you kid?"

I give him a deadpanned look and said, I'm 17."

**Ben POV**

That weird kid is my age!?!? He acts like he's half my age. How can he be seventeen? He must be lying to mess with me. He must be there's no way he can be my age

"How old are you?"

Bringing me out of my trance I said, "Hmmm, sorry can you repeat that?"

Looking exasperated he said, “I asked you how old are you. You know, how many years you've been alive?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about, I'm 17."I turned away in embarrassment

"HA, really, we're the same age and you're the one calling me a kid!"

I leaped up and said,"S-Shut up ok, I didn't know!" I tried my best to keep from stuttering but it obviously failed.

We both started laughing and after a while, we started to talk about the things we like and don't like. It turns out we have a lot more in common than we originally thought. I told him that I was also a hero and my hero name, of course, it was my turn to get my hero name made fun of. We told each other our powers and how we became heroes. We continued to talk like that until we heard the door opening behind us.


	4. A New Friend?

**Unknown POV**

I walked into the cell to see the outlines of two boys sitting in the corner looking at me. It was really dark so I just passed it off as darkness tricking my eyes. I walked into the cell and closed the door behind me. The two boys leaped up and got into a fighting position. I put on my goggles and started to observe them. One of the boys had a black and white jumpsuit, with white hair, tan skin, and toxic green eyes. The other has brown hair, green eyes, a green jacket with a black t-shirt under and normal peach skin. They look like semi-normal boys?

"Hi, my name is Rex and I'm here to cure you guys." 

They both looked at me with a very puzzled look. I just ignored it and ran forward to the boy that has brown hair and put my hand on his chest. But before I could start curing him, the boy with white hair, ran forward and grabbed the brown haired boy away from me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" turning around to the brown haired kid, I could hear him asking,

"Ben are you okay, did he did anything to you?

"No...No I'm okay Danny, he didn't do anything"

So that's what their names were, Ben and Danny. Better remember that so I can help calm them down after I cure them. I ran forward and slammed them both into the wall after forming the giant hands on my hands. .Using that time when they were shocked, I put my hand on their chest and did my thing.

**Ben POV**

He slammed his hands into our chest and this weird blue lines came from his hands onto our bodies. But it did nothing, I looked over at Danny questioningly only to see him start screaming in pure agony

"ARRGGHHHHHHHH, IT HURTTTS, GEETTT OOOFFFF ME!!!!"

He was trying to get Rex's hand off him, I looked at Rex to yell at him but he was only smiling as if he wanted this to happen. I tried to help Danny get his hand off him but Rex somehow grew his hand and kept me away.

As the painstakingly slow seconds passed by, Danny's screams only got louder with pain. A few more seconds passed until a force forced him off of us.

**Danny POV**

The pain was unbearable, it felt like I was being ripped apart. I tried to push his hand off but I was in too much pain to put any force behind it. I saw Ben trying to help me but Rex just pushed him away further away from me and my pain. I kept screaming louder and louder until eventually, my scream turned into my Ghostly Wail. I saw Rex get thrown off me and to the other side of the room. I collapsed to my knees and I felt the familiar wash of the white rings wash over me. I heard Ben yelling my name before I fell over and everything turned to black.

**Ben Pov**

Danny was screaming and screaming until this horrible sound wave hit Rex and flung him across the room. Danny fell to his knees and this weird white rings appeared around his waist. It traveled in different directions and revealed a boy with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes before I could get a better look at what I assumed to be Danny, he passed out.

I wanted to run over and help but I was still too much in shock to go and actually help. It was the sound of Rex groaning as he got up that brought me back to reality. I ran over to Danny and tried to wake him up, but no matter what, he just wouldn't wake up. I even slapped him and he still wouldn't wake up. I checked for his heartbeat and it was so slow and faint, he was barely alive.

"Rex to Providence, Rex to Providence, I'm going to need some help, one of them managed to break my arm, we're going to have to try this later."

**Rex Pov**

When Danny threw me off him with that sound wave thingy? I slammed into the wall and it did something to my arm. I think it's broken, or at least fractured. I call for Providence to come and get me.

Ben noticed when I did and turned around from Danny and faced me

Ben yelled at me and said, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?"

I yelled back at him, “WHAT I DID TO HIM? MORE LIKE WHAT HE DID TO ME, HE BROKE MY ARM!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?!? FOR HIM TO KISS YOU AND LOVE YOU FOR CAUSING HIM PAIN!?!?"

"I WAS TRYING TO CURE HIM!!!"

"FROM WHAT??"

"YOU GUYS ARE EVOS, I'M ABLE TO CURE YOU GUYS!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE EVOS??"

"THEY'RE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE!!"

"WE'RE NOT EBOS OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT!!!"

"YE-"

I was cut off as Providence soldiers entered the room grabbed me, and just left like nothing was wrong. They didn't even put restraints on Danny and Ben.

They ushered me to Dr. Holiday’s workplace so they can check me out

But what if they weren't EVO'S, they really didn't act like common EVO'S. I don't know what they are but they aren't EVO'S. And I'm going to find out what they really are.

I really hope they aren't another Van Kliess and Black Knight.


	5. Why Won't You Wake Up?

**Ben POV**

It's been a while since those weird soldiers came in and grabbed Rex. It been about 4 hours or more since they've done that and Danny still isn't awake. I've tried waking him up a few times but nothing. I put my jacket under his head so he can at least be a little bit more comfortable.

I was thinking of ways to break out again and ways to contact the plumbers when I realized something.

Danny was in extreme pain when those blue lines from Rexs hand came on to our bodies. I walked over to him. Man I really hope he doesn't wake up or this will be really awkward, it’ll be much worse than when I woke up.

I lifted up his shirt and took a peek at his chest.

He had burn marks on his chest that were in the same pattern as the lines that come from Rexs hand. He did tell me that he had super quick healing. But it should have been healed by now if it was just burn marks. There must be something that's preventing him to heal as fast. He did say that they are some things that can hurt ghost but they were hard to get.

As I was thinking, someone opened a slot at the bottom of the door and slid in bread and water for two. I went over and grabbed it then came back. I lifted the water to Danny's lips and poured it, thankfully he started to drink it. Hopefully this will help him heal. I checked his heartbeat again and it was still painfully slow.

He was dying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to help him. He only took breaths only once a minute. His body was slightly colder than a regular human.

I sat back down because that's all I could do in this moment.

**Rex Pov**

It turns out that my arm was just severely bruised and was close to being dislocated. I started to think about Ben and Danny. When I tried to cure him, it didn't hurt Ben but when I tried to cure Danny, he was in a lot of pain, at first I thought it was working. But after a while I realized that it wasn't doing anything but causing him pain. And after Danny knocked me off him, he changed how he looked completely.

It's clear that Ben is human, but Danny is not. Or at least he is not completely human.

I started to walk to their cell because I decided that I was going to get some answers.


	6. I Don't Know What To Name This Chapter

**Danny Pov**

I opened my eyes and felt like crap that was stomped by a stampede of bulls. I tried to sit up and a small groan came from my lips. I felt something under me and saw that I was laying down on Ben's jacket. Looking around I saw that Ben was sleeping sitting up against the wall closest to me. I tried calling his name but my voice was too horse in order to be loud enough to hear. I slowly got up to my feet but as I was straightening my back I felt a sharp pain in my chest, strong enough to make me gasp out in pain and fall back on my knees. I grabbed my chest in pain and looked down to see if I was still in my ghost form

'Oh wow, what a surprise, I'm not in my ghost form anymore, can this week get any worse?

Then I realized that I was back on my knees

'Great I'm back where I started'

My gasp was loud enough to wake up Ben. 'Wow I can't talk loud enough for my life, but I can gasp loud enough to commence drama, how cliché.'

Ben shot up and started looking around, obviously, my loud gasp scared him. He kept looking around until his gaze settled onto me. That's when all hell broke out.

"Danny you're awake, finally!"

"How do you feel?"

"Are you cold?"

"You must be I mean you're freezing!"

I waited until he was done with his ranting. When he finished, he looked at me questionably and asked me what I wanted. I pointed at the glass of water right next to him. He handed me the water and I finished drinking it

"So I'm going to assume that you have some questions?"

“Damn right I do!"

“Shoot"

"Ok, one, why did your appearance change? Two, why are you so damn cold? And three, you told me that you have healing powers that let you heal really fast, so why haven't you healed?"

'And of course, they're all questions regarding my ghost half, well let's just get this over with'

"Ok to answer one and two, I'm a halfa, I'm half ghost and half human s-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A HALF GHOST, DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU'RE HALF DEAD?"

"YES NOW LET ME FINISH!"

"S-sorry"

"Now, I became a half ghost because I had a lab accident. And because I am half ghost, I have a core the-"

"What in the actual hell is a core"

"I swear to god WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!?!"

"..."

"Now a core of the power of a ghost and also the life force, now since I have an ice core, I'm colder than most humans."

"But you haven't explained why you healed and your new appearance haven’t”

"Ok so the form you first saw me in is my ghost form, and the way I look like right now is my human form. As for my healing, there are only two things that can screw up my healing, blood blossoms and ectoranium **(I think I spelled that right? Correct me if I'm wrong)** but it's ok because I'm healed already."

"Uhhhh no you're not"

"Uhhhh yes I am"

"No you're not, check under your shirt, your chest has been hurting right?"

"Yeah it has but that's normal, I call it my phantom pains, it always happens after I heal"

"Look I'll check and I guarantee that I am com- OHHH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHEST"

My chest has lines all over it. The lines were red and jagged. But that's not the worst thing.

Pus was seeping through the skin

'FUCK ME UPSIDE DOWN AND DICK TOSS ME OUT THE WINDOW. I'M ALREADY SCREWED BECAUSE I COULDN'T HEAL BUT NOW I'M GOING TO GET AN INFECTION!!'

'WHY DID THIS WEEK HAD TO GET ANY WORSE AND WHY DID I HAD TO ASK?!'

**Ben Pov**

Danny looked into his shirt and had a face of shock, then he paled and started groaning as if he was annoyed.

"Hey Ben"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have any medical supplies on you?"

"Uhhhh no, why? Do you need any?"

"Nawwwww, I'm going to use it to break out of here, of course, I freaking need it!"

"What!?Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to get sick"

"How do you know that?"

"My cuts, lines whatever the hell you call them, are infected unless you have antibiotics, I'm going to get sick"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Nope"

"Well, what's going to happen?"

"I'm going to get a fever, but since I have an ice core, that's bad"

"Why?"

"Ben, what happens when ice gets hot?"

"It melts...ARE YOU GOING TO START MELTING?!"

"No Ben you freaking idiot, I'm going to get really weak, I won't be able to use my powers to defend us from that Rex guy the next time he comes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is it time to start freaking out?"

"Oh yeah"

"Ok give me a second"*walks to the corner, gets into a dbz charging position.*

**Danny Pov**

‘The hell you be doing Ben?'

"FUCKKKKK!!!!"

'Oh'*sweat drop*

FUCK YOU REX!!!

*somewhere else**sneeze *

"Hoo, someone must be talking about me somewhere.

*** A few days later***

**Rex Pov**

After one of my Dr. Holiday check-ups, I decided to go checkup Danny and Ben. It was obvious that I hurt Danny so I need to go and apologize.

I walked into the room, and I was preparing myself for something or someone to come at me. But nothing came.

I tried to look around but the lights were off and it was too dark to see. I used my nanites to turn them on from the door. I immediately felt worse about what I did to Danny.

In the corner, Danny was laying down on the floor shirtless, panting heavily and was sweating. He had cuts on his chest but they were infected and a bright red.

Ben was sitting against the wall, looking exhausted and sleep deprived.

I ran over and made Ben notice that I was in the same room as him.

"Ben, Ben! What happened to Danny?!" He snapped awake and looked around panicked until his gaze settled on me.

“What are you doing here?! Get out of here you already did enough damage!"

"Yeah I know, I came to apologize, but what's wrong with Danny”

"It's your fault! It was you trying to 'cure' us that did this to Danny!"

The worst thing was, is that he was right. The cuts on Danny's chest was in the same format of my nanites.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Danny and he yelped in pain as I picked him up. I picked him up bridal style and started to run out of the room. I needed to get him to Dr. Holiday now.

In my rush I forgot to close the door behind me and Ben was following me. I'm going to get in so much trouble.

"Where are you taking him!?!"

"To get some help!" Saying nothing he ran in front of me and used that metal his on his wrist to keep providence agents from grabbing us and taking him and Danny back.

After a couple of minutes of running dodging and avoiding, we finally made it to Dr. Holiday's workplace. I literally kicked the door open, ran in, then Ben locked the door behind me.

Holiday came running out, wondering what the ruckus was.

"Someone better be dying to cause all this noise!"

"Someone is dying!"

With that, she noticed Danny in my arms. She ran over to me and started to inspect Danny. She quickly led me over to one of the medical beds. I put Danny down carefully.

As soon as I put him down, she started to put IV lines into his arms. Saline, antibiotics, painkillers, and medicines that I couldn't even pronounce. She turned to the medical cabinet nearby and pulled out a tray with some pretty scary things.

"Hold him down"

"What?"

"I SAID HOLD HIM DOWN"

"Where?!?"

"You, grab his legs. Rex grabs his shoulders. And don't let go no matter what!"

"What are you going to do?"

"A painful process that could save his life"

"How painful?"

"This painful"

As soon as she finished that line, she grabbed a scalpel and started to reopen the cuts. Danny then lets out a blood curtailing scream.

But she wasn't done yet. She then grabbed an object that looked like a scraper for him. She was just about to scrape out all of the pus when Six came barging in and shut the door behind him. How he unlocked the door is beyond me.

"What's going on? “Six said as he rose one eyebrow up.

"Ummm heyyy Six, how it's going? If you don't mind will just be cool and hold the door shut that would be awesome thanks." I said as calm as I could in that moment.

"Instead of talking to Six, why don't you hold Danny down instead?!" Both Dr. Holiday and Ben yelled at me.

"Right, sorry" 

"I'm not even going to ask what's going on."

"Ok guys, this is where it gets really painful." she got closer to Danny with the scraper thingy and started to scrape out everything from the cuts. Danny let out a scream full of pain and anguish as she started to do it harder, it got harder and harder to hold Danny down as he started jerking all over the place in pain. You could see pus and blood begin to mix together as she scraped it out and cleaned it off him.

It was so hard not to puke in that moment. I looked over at Ben and it looks like he was having the same dilemma.

As the screams got louder, the number of people trying to open the door lessened, as if they were scared to burst in and see what's happening.

***le time skip***

After about 10 minutes of scraping, cleaning, and puking, Dr. Holiday was finally done. The antibiotics finally started to work as she put the IV line completely open. Danny was laying peacefully there was she started to stitch up cuts to avoid them getting infected again.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ben asked her

"He should be but we still have to keep an eye on him"

"Ok, in that case." Ben then proceeds to walk over to one of the spare beds and to just flop down on it. Within 40 seconds he was asleep.

I went to go sit down in a random chair and started to relax. Now we just have to wait in peace.

Then the door burst open and there was standing White Knight.

Or not...


	7. A Title

**Rex Pov**

'Well then

I'm dead 

"Rex! What do you think you're doing?!"White Knight yelled at me

"What do you think I'm doing?!I'm saving Danny from dying!"

"What are you talking about Rex!? That "boy” is an Evo, there's no way we could know what those medicines can do to him!"

"He is not an Evo!! He is a human being. You were wrong White! And if you don't believe me I will drag your white ass out of the suit and I will force you to look at Danny until you believe he's human!!"

"That is insa-"

At that exact moment, there was the sound of a flat line filled the room, silencing everyone. I spun around to see Danny and to see if I could help.

But

He wasn't there anymore...and Ben was gone too.

Everyone went absolutely crazy. White started hollering at agents in the room to find and detain the "Evos". Dr. Holiday went bonkers at them and started yelling that they better not hurt him any further.

"REXXX!!!" I slowly turned around to see White walking his way over to me. And oh boy did he look furious

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. THOSE TWO COULD HAVE BEEN TWO CURED HUMANS BUT NOW WE HAVE TWO MORE EVOS ROAMING THE EARTH!!!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WHITE!!THOSE TWO BOYS ARE NOT EVO'S. BOTH OF THEM ARE HUMAN!!!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE. I WANT THEM HERE SO WE CAN OBSERVE THEM!"

"What do you mean by that?" I said, my voice lowering down to barely a whisper. White continued without even missing a beat.

"What else do you think I want him for? We didn't take them for nothing. With their powers we can make our weapons better than ever and we can finally defeat Van Kliess (Did I spell that right?) And cure the earth of Evos we could even cure the deemed incurable Evos!" That seemed to strike a chord with Doc.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!!!"

At that exact moment, you heard a yelp from the corner of the room. Everyone immediately turned to the source of the sound.

Right next to Danny was Ben who was looking very confused and worried. Ben started to get up so he could help Danny but before he could even stand up straight. A providence agent tackled him down to the ground. Slamming his head against it in the process so he was efficiently knocked out.

Another grabbed Danny and put some kind of collar on him and it forced him to change into a blacked haired blue eyed boy with regular clothes that was speckled with what looks like blood and a dried bright green fluid.

I turned around to holler at White and was just about to ask him just what in the hell he was doing. When providence agents tackled me to the ground and put a gas mask on my face. It was the same gas that gave me the weird dreams.

Before I was completely knocked out I heard White.

"Put him in with the other two he is not allowed out until he cures them. Here put this collar on him. It'll block his nanites but it'll still let him cure them."

As I felt my jacket collar pulled down and a cold object being placed on my neck. Only one thought was going through my head.

"I really fucking hate you white.”


	8. Oh Damn It

**Danny Pov**

I sat up to try and figure out where in the actual hell I am. But surprise surprise, I’m back in the room where me and Ben were before.

Looking around the dimly lit room. I saw Ben with another swollen face, how nice, and Rex in the corner also passed out just like Ben. I guess nothing ch- WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK!?!

Why is Rex in here? I thought he work for this weird ass organization?

Walking closer I noticed that he has a gash above his right eyebrow. It's pretty big and it's going to need a stitch or two... or ten.

Luckily for him, Clockwork showed me how to make small objects using my ice powers.

Which means that I can stitch him up because if he's in here, it must mean that he did something wrong so he's getting punished. Which also means that they hurt him on purpose and are not going to help him.

I start to numb the area around his cut.

Which is taking forever because of the damn collar on my neck. But I'm able to do the job right... hopefully.

Shit I'm getting dizzy. I need to stop for a minute or two.

**Le short time skip brought to you by the power of Best Friends**

That minute turned into 20 minutes after I couldn't shake the dizziness and the nausea that came shortly after. But now I finally feel better

Only to discover that the area around the cut is no longer cold but is warming up Instead.

After the short process of repeating everything, I was finally able to start. Using my ice powers I was able to make a surgical needle and thread out of ice.

Thankfully, Sam, my beautiful wonderful Sam, taught me how to stitch if I ever needed to do it myself.

I was just about to start stitching it up

When I felt a hand touch my shoulder. And despite being injured and just came back from the brink of death who knows how long ago.

I grabbed the hand and fucking judo threw them to the other side of the room

“What the hell?!?!?"

"Ben?!"

"Nahhhhhhhh I'm fucking Bigfoot and I'm here to eat you and Rex! OF COURSE IT'S ME WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE, THE BOOGYMAN??"

"I mean it's a possibility."

"Shut up Danny”

"Okie dokie”

*ensue anime mark on forehead*

"Anyways what are you doing Danny and why is Rex here?”

"I was trying to fix Rex and as for why he's in here, I think it's because he went against his bosses."

"Ah well then... At least he's in here for a good reason?"

"Yeah I guess but for now we might as well help him out and fix him."

"Yeah might as well."

Ben and I started to walk back over to Rex and I was finally able to start stitching him up. It took a while because of the collar around my neck and the fact that it was just a really big gash.

"Will be alright?"

"Yeah he'll be alright...hopefully."

"What?"

"Mmmmmm nothing."

"So what's the plan?"

"I have no idea, but for now we'll just have to wait until Rex wakes up and then we'll see from there."

"How long will it take him to wake up and to heal completely?"

"It'll take a day or two for him to wake up and as for the healing, it’ll probably take him about three weeks to heal completely."

"So we'll be in here for a long while?"

"Yup."

"On the other hand how are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Ah well I'm doing pretty good."

"And your chest, how is it doing?"

"That's a really good point."

I pulled open my shirt and took a peek inside. The cuts are already healed and scars are forming with a light pink color.

"Ah they're already healed."

"That’s good, I guess we'll be waiting here until Rex wakes up."

"Do we have any other choice?"

"Not really."


	9. Derp

**Rex Pov**

I pretty woke up to a horrific sight that made my eyes so dirty that I'll have to bleach them later on. I woke up to Danny and Ben, well how I explain this. They were....

Well Danny was on top of Ben riding him, he was hitting Ben and telling him to faster and Ben responded because then Danny was screaming with joy.

Why they decided to play a game where one of them was a “Bull " And had to buck the other off is beyond me, but they didn't have the decency to wait until I wake up so I could join them. HOW DARE THEY!!

I got up and started to walk toward them silently so I could scare them. However that plan went flying out the window like a bat out of hell once Ben bucked Danny off right into a wall.

I broke down laughing and that was the first time that they noticed that I was awake. After overcoming their shock that I was awake, they joined me in on some good old belly busting laughs.

Which would have gone on if I suddenly get extremely dizzy. Stumbling backwards, I started to fall until I felt some hands grab me and ease me down to the floor. I looked up and saw that it was Danny who grabbed me while Ben was right behind him.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah...I just got dizzy all of a sudden"

"Yeah that's kinda to be expected, you kinda maybe almost split your forehead open"

"Wait, what”

I reached my hand up to feel my forehead but Danny smacked my hand away.

"No don't touch it."

"You're not my mom, nor are you the boss of me."

"I'll be your mom if you try to touch it one more time."

"Eww, I don't want YOU as my mom."

"Fine, I guess I'll be your daddy instead"*wiggles eyebrows *

"Never mind, I won't touch it"

"Yeah that's what I thought"


	10. What Now?

**Danny POV**

"Soooo.....what now?" I turned to look at Rex as he was the one who asked the question.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that I can't use my ghost powers with this collar around my neck, Ben can use whatever he has around his wrist an-"

"The Omnitrix"

"What?"

"The reason why I have a box on my wrist is so I can't turn into my aliens and get out of here."

"Right anyways, unless we can deactivate these collars, we are crap out of luck"

"So what do we do now?"

"Right now, nothing."

"But can't Rex control machines?"

"...you might have a point."

Turning to Rex I said, "Can’t you control machines I mean, you were able to open the door without using a keypad."

"Well some of the doors don't have keypads, yours was one of them, so either someone else will open it or I'll do it."

"But you can control machines can't you?"

"Pretty much, I can't change their use or shape but I can control what they do."

"Can you do it now?"

"Not now, this stupid collar shuts down my nanites."

"Hmmmmmmm....how good are you with the cold?"

"I can take it, why?"

"I think we just found our way out of here boys.” I started to walk towards to Rex.

"What are you going to do?”Rex said fearfully as he started to back up from up

"Oh nothing that will cause permanent damage...hopefully."


	11. Its Cold

**Danny POV**

"Rex! You need to stay still or it isn't going to work, this is already hard enough!"

Rex just wouldn't say still, because of this stupid collar, it was really hard to concentrate my powers enough to make my ice powers do its job

"Fuck you Danny, you're not the one who has a piece of frozen metal around your neck THAT'S GETTING COLDER BY THE SECOND!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, he started to move around even more than before.

"IT WILL BE OVER FASTER IF YOU JUST STOP MOVING AROUND!!”

While I was struggling to get Rex to stay still so I could freeze the stupid collar, Ben was sitting in the corner, just staring at us with quite an annoyed look.

"Guys, if you don't be quiet they're going to catch us trying to freeze the collar off."

"No they're not, everything going to be fine."

In that exact moment I smacked Rex across the back of his head.

"Shut up Rex, you just jinxed it for us!!!"

"What!? NO I DID'NT!"

"Yeah you did, every time someone says something like, we always end up getting caught or the jinx will bite us in the ass."

"That's just a superstition Danny, we're not going to get caught!"

"Yes we are goi-"

"Danny, Rex Shut up for a second! “We both turned around and look at Ben at the exact same moment.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!?"

We both yelled at the same time, directly at Ben.

"No I'm serious, now shut up you idiots."

"..."

''..."

"Good, now can you hear that whistling sound?"

After paying attention, I could hear a whistling noise in the room.

"Hey Rex."

"What’s up?"

"What are the walls made of?"

"I think they're made out of steel. Why?"

"Do you know what the Titanic was made out of?"

"No?"

Ben got up from his corner of the room and said “I know where you're going with this but first we have to find out where that whistling noise is coming from, there must be some sort of draft coming in from the origin of the noise."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Have you never heard the story of the Titanic?"

"OH! Is it like Remember the Titans?"

Slowly, both me and Ben turned around to give THE look. The 'how stupid can you be?' look.

"Rex, just never mind, just try to find where the draft is coming from.

"Ok?"

"Just do it Rex."

"Ok, ok I'm doing it now.''

With that we all split up to different corners of the room and started to look between the panels of the wall. Although it took us a while, a VERY long while, we found the source of the noise

"Hey Danny."

"What’s up Ben?"

"I found where the noise is coming from. Come over here and see."

"Ok."

I walked over to the section of the wall where Ben was at and sure enough when he showed, there was a draft coming from the panels of the wall.

"Rex, how long have you been living here."

"For about 8 years." **(I can’t remember the exact amount of time so correct me if I’m wrong)**

"So do you know if this wall we're looking at leads to the outside?"

Rex walked over to the wall, looked at it and looked back at the door.

"I mean, if I remember the layout right, then yeah this wall leads outside."

I turned around and looked at Ben and Rex with the biggest shit eating grin on my face.

"Boys, I think we just found our way out of this hell hole"


	12. I Told You This Would Happen

**Ben POV**

"What? How are you going to do that, it’s steel you can't break it from brute force!"

I looked at Rex with a dumb founded look on my face.

"Rex, don't you know what happens to steel when it's exposed to cold temperatures?”

"Um... It becomes cold steel? "

"Well you're right but not one hundred percent right. When steel is exposed to extreme frigid temperatures, it becomes brittle and easy to break. "

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah, now we just have to let Danny do his job.”

Both me and Rex turned over to look at Danny to see if my theory was correct and was the same as his. But he just was staring at the ceiling while his whole body was shaking, his hand was still on the panel where the gap is.

Rex reached for Danny "hey Danny? Are you okay? " Looking closer, I saw some blue lines appearing randomly all over his body.

"WAIT! Rex, don't touch him! "

"What why not?! There's something wrong with him! "

"Rex, he's being electrocuted! We can't touch him! Take off your shoes, put them on your hands and push him away from the wall. The rubber soles will protect you! "

As Rex helped Danny, I looked around the barren room, ‘there must be a camera somewhere, why didn't we think of that?! '

Behind me I heard Rex cussing and a thud

"Shit, he’s lighter than I expected, I pushed him too hard!"

I turned around to see Danny on the floor... Again"

**Danny POV**

I woke up to see Rex's face right up against mine.

"GAH!"I swung my head up which therefore made me hit Rex. "Rex!! Why the actual hell were you doing that!?"

Rex was clutching his forehead in pain “Well I was worried, you got electrocuted! Why are you always getting hurt!?"

I looked at Rex and said, "Yeah I know I got electrocuted, its because you jinxed us, you just had to say ,everything is going to be fine."

Rex was about to retaliate but at that moment the door opened and some blond dude walked it.

"Actually boys, Rex didn't do anything, you all were just stupid enough to forget that we have cameras in each and every room"

"Sergeant Alex! What the hell I thought we were friends?"

"Bosses orders Rex, which means I also have to do this" At that moment Sergeant Alex pushed a button, I felt a prick in my neck, the last thing I heard was Rex and Ben yelling my name.


	13. Separated

**Rex Pov**

After Danny went down, both me and Ben followed right after him and surprise surprise,

I woke up in a room identical to our old one by myself with a major headache.

"DAMMIT!!"

"REX SHUT THE FUCK UP, MY HEADACHE COULD MAKE DO WITHOUT YOU YELLING!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP MY HEADACHE IS WORSE THAN BOTH OF YOURS COMBINED!!"

...wait a minute...

*All at the same time*"Guys?!"

"Danny, Rex, where are you guys?"

"I don't know Ben, I can't see you or Danny!"

"Wait a minutes, Danny, Rex, there's a slots at the top of our rooms in the walls!"

"Really?!"

I looked around the room and there it was one to the right of me, running up, I jumped and grabbed onto the bars to hold myself up. Which would have been fine if Ben didn't already had his face squished against the bars.

"SWEET BABY CHESUS!" after I yelled that and got it out of my system, I got so scared that I loosened my grip and fell off.

"FUCKING SHIT BEN!!" The only response I got back was Ben laughing his ass off while holding onto the bars. Danny was doing the exact same thing but with his ghostly ass.

"PFFFFTTTTT, only idiots get scared like that you moron!!"

"S-shut up Ben, you too Danny!"

Again the only thing I got in response was more laughing.

"Okay guys, its shit and giggles until someone giggles and shits, so what the situation you guys are in?"

"Okay, from what I can see, I'm in a bare ass room with Rex as my roommate."

"Okay and what about you Danny?"

"I'm pretty much in the same situation."

"Well I'm in the same situation but with Danny on my left and Ben on my right... great, I'm in the middle of you two."

"Wait a minute, hey Rex, Danny are you noticing the same thing I am?"

"Yeah."

"I thought only my room was like this?"

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Guys, there’s no door in my room."

"Same."

"Ditto."

"So how did they get us in here?"


	14. Leave Him Alone

**Danny Pov**

"Ben, Rex, how long has it been since we were captured?"

“Before I met you two, you guys were here for about 2 days, I would assume that we have been here for at least week already."

"Really?!"

“Yeah."

“Moving on, I don't see any seams in my room at all, Danny, Rex, can you find any?"

"Sorry Ben, the seams in our room is just as non-existent as our love life."

"HEY, I have a girlfriend that is more badass than you will ever be Rex!"

"I have a girlfriend too, she's a whole lot prettier than that Dr. of yours Rex!"

"Geez, I guess I'm the only lonely ass here."

"YEAH you are Rex, me and Danny already have girlfriends"

After that, there was silence amount us. It was like that for about 10 ten minutes. Then we all heard the magical sound of the openings at the top of our rooms closing with a sliding piece of metal.

"WHAT THE?!?"

I'm still able to hear Ben, even though he's the farthest away from me, I wonder if he is able to hear me.

"Hey Ben, Rex, are you ok?"

Nothing, the only thing I heard was a fit of coughing and the sliding of something opening and a muffled voice

"We got subject 2, en route to the lab, over"

"Let...go of...me, stop...it"

"NO! What are you doing? Let go of him!"

I jumped up and grabbed the ledge, I tried hitting the metal cover over and over again, but nothing, I'm worthless without my powers.

"Subject 3, stop hitting the slate or we will have to force you to stop"

I looked around, there was a voice coming from somewhere, but I couldn't find the source. I ran around the room trying to find the origin of the voice, but nothing, no speaker, no intercom, nothing.

"Leave him alone, we did nothing wrong!! What are you going to do to him??"

"What we do to subject 2 is none of your concern subject 3, because of your little act you pulled earlier, we're going to have to punish you"

"What are you going to do? Punishment? Isn’t this punishment enough?! You've taken us from our home, our families and friends, what more can you do?!"

"Subject 3, you naive child, we'll show you true punishment"

My vision turned red, but not of anger, a red mist started to fill the room. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, whatever this mist is must not be good.

As soon as the mist came close to me, everything hurt, as if every individual cell on my skin was being attacked. From pain. Gasping in pure shock and pain, the mist invaded my insides. I can feel the mist attacking my lungs, nose, and throat. I opened my eyes and they being were attacked too, it felt as if someone was stabbing my eyes with needles.

I fell to my knees and hands and started to cough, with every cough, blood stained the white floor.

"Like your punishment subject 3? It's something new we developed, it's made from a mixture of blood blossoms and ectoranium. There's no way to neutralize it, you can only wait for it to disappear over time, but we're feeling generous tonight, so we'll help you out a bit, but I don't think you'll like the end result."

Slowly the mist started to disappear, I took a deep breath to clear my lungs, but there was no more air to breathe, I collapsed onto my chest, gasping for the little bit of air there was. Everything started to go dark before the black completely engulfed me, I heard the metal sliding back open.


	15. Its Okay

**Rex Pov**

The first feeling I woke up to was the feeling of something cold against my back and my limbs being chained down to the table. The last thing I can remember was gas filling the room and the slits at the top closed. I remember hearing Ben and Danny somewhat freak out after the slits closed. The gas was some type of anesthetic or knock out gas, I started to pass out, I fell to my knees and felt someone grab the collar around the neck. I couldn't see them, and I couldn't fight back no matter how hard I tried. I managed to get out for them to leave me alone but after that is just a huge blank in memory

"Wake him up, its time he wakes up for this experiment"

What? Opening my eyes, I was greeted to Dr. Holidays back as she leaned against the table with someone on it not too far from me. Sargent Alex was leaning against the wall across from her holding a gun in his hands. Suddenly he pointed the gun at her

"I SAID wake him up, stop treating that idiotic traitor and wake Subject 2 up."

"Fine! I'll wake him up if that satisfies you, you evil bastard and his name is Rex, NOT Subject 2"

"No need Dr. Holiday, SUBJECT 2 is already awake"

Dr. Holiday turned towards me and revealed the person on the table to be Six. I stared at him for a couple of seconds

"Doc, what happened to Six, why is he hurt like that? Who did that to him?" 

My voice was raspy after they dragged me out of the room by the collar around my neck, id bet that my neck is bruised too.

She looked towards Six and looked back at me with a painful sign

" He tried to get you out and away from here, he claimed that he didn't save you all those years ago just for you to become a test subject, he was also trying to get Ben and Danny out of there too. It was him against the entire force that White has. He was right outside the entrance to the hallway where you were at, he almost made it to you but, by the time he got there, he was so tired and distracted that he didn't notice one of the automatic systems shoot him with a sedative. The soldiers didn't notice as well so they continued to beat him down until I managed to get them to stop and pull him out of there."

By the time she finished, she had tears in her eyes, I wasn't any better, tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"He-he really did that?"

"Yeah, although he may be loyal, he has his limits on what he will follow."

"ENOUGH with the chitchat, start the experiment Holiday!"

"E-experiment?" I felt my eyes going wide with fear, Doc looked furious, she turned towards Alex

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Doc, what-what is he talking about?"

" Well Subject 2 W-"

"I SAID STOP CALLING HIM THAT!!"

Alex suddenly pointed the gun toward doc

" You better shut it Doc, before I put a bullet in your head"

"You can't, you need me! and god I wish you didn't"

Alex shot his gun towards Doc but didn't hit her, you could see her hair move from the path of the bullet nearly missing her.

"You are right but I personally don't think a doctor needs an earlobe and some toes in order to do their task properly, I may not be permitted to kill you but I can make your life a living hell, even more so than it is now.

"Stop it, Doc it's fine, let him call me whatever he wants."

"You heard Subject 2, now start the experiment, White thinks it's about time to make more people have the same ability as Subject 2."

That last comment made me stop in fear, I turned towards Doc Holiday and the look in her eyes was full of anguish and sorrow, it was clear that she didn't want to do this but had no choice.

"Doc, its...It's fine, I know you have no choice"

She looked towards me with more tears going down her face.

"Hurry up and start Dr. Holiday, don't make me ask again"

She looked in my eyes and pulled up and breathing mask connected to a tube and container, she was going to put it up to my face until Alex's hand grabbed her hand, stopping her movement.

"Sorry Doc, White said no anesthesia."

I looked towards Alex, he also had a look of pain, I could tell that this was pushing his limits, he clearly did not want to see a 17-year-old teenager go through an experiment without anesthesia, the fact that doc wanted to give me some do not give me a good feeling.

"WHAT NO! He'll die if he doesn't have it."

"Doc, you'll do it or I'll force you." He walked towards doc and me, once he was close enough, he put something in my hand so on the sly that I didn't realize it was in my hand until he walked away after pointing his gun at Doc. I clenched onto the object in my hand tight, he gave this to me for a reason, there was no way I was going to lose this.

"Doc, it's ok, just do it, I promise I won't die"I gave her a shaky grin

"Rex, I'm sorry I-"

"You don't have to say anything doc, I know you don't want to do this, but just do it, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Rex"

"Just do it Doc, before I lose my courage"

After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, she sighed and looked at me with a look full of regret, anxiety, and fear.

"Fine Rex, you better not die, I'll start now"

"I promise doc, I won't die until I get out of here with Ben and Danny"

With one final look, the procedure began and I felt the scalpel on my stomach tear into my flesh. I started screaming in pain. I could feel as Dr. Holiday started to expand the cut and starting to make it deeper. I could feel it as she separated my skin from my muscles, as she stuck her forceps into my stomach. I closed my eyes to try and get the tears out of my eyes.

"-ats it, I can't take it anymore."

The pain decreased for a second, I turned my head and through my tears, I saw Alexs fist heading towards me. I turned away my head in fear but I couldn't get out of the no matter what I did. As I felt the blow on my temple, I started to pass out.

" He said no anesthesia, this is the next best thing."

huh, I guess he isn't all bad after all. 


	16. Are You Okay?

**Ben Pov**

Its been a couple of hours since the slates closed and open back up again, Rex isn't in his cell anymore, who knows where he went. Danny isn't answering my calls either. Yeah, needless to say, I've been losing my mind over the fact that neither of them is answering me since the slates closed.

"Rex?!Ben?!"

Danny? What's wrong with his voice? I ran up to the bars and grabbed them, Danny was doing the same thing, but he looked terrible.

"Danny!? What happened, why is there blood all over your face? and why is your voice like that?"

"Oh, where is the blood so I can wipe it off?"

"Danny, it's coming out of your eyes, nose, and mouth, how did you not notice?"

"I just woke up after they knocked me out."

"What?! What do you mean after they knocked you out?!"

"Hang on give me a second so I can clean myself up"

Danny dropped out of view for a couple of seconds then came back up"Ben, do you still have a water bottle, the blood is dried already and I'm having a hard time cleaning it off with just my sleeve?"

"Yeah, but can you catch?"

"Yeah, can you throw?"

"I'm better at soccer but let's try my hand at baseball."

I jumped down from the bars and grabbed the half-full water bottle I had in the corner of my room. I ran back up to the bars and hoisted myself up. I swear I better have raging biceps by the time I get out of here.

"Here Danny, catch!"

Apparently, I can throw pretty well, Danny caught it and then dropped out of view.

"Thanks, Ben!"

"No problem, and drink some water too so your voice can get back to normal."

"Ok"

After a while, Danny popped back up, already looking and sounding much better.

"Ok, now lets back to business Ben, after the slits closed and I heard someone take Rex out of his room, I started to hit the slate until a voice told me to stop, they ended up letting a mist fill the room that was made out of blood blossoms and ectoranium mixed together. After that, they took the air out of the room and I ended up passing out."

"That's why Rex isn't here anymore. And what about you? How are you doing?"

"Everything seems to be healing, although it's taking longer than usual."

"That's good, what do you think happened to Rex?"

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that he was taken from here, I don't know anything else."

"Dammit, so we know nothing and you're hurt."

"Pretty much there nothing we can do but wait"

"Yeah, you better get down and rest Danny, we'll need our energy for whatever they have for us next."

"Yeah you're right, I'll be going to be sleep or at least I'll try to, see ya, Ben."

"Yeah, you do that."

After Danny dropped out of view, I let go of the bars too. After a couple of minutes, I could hear faint snoring from Danny. That brought a smile to my face, at least he was getting his rest.

**~time skip~**

Its been at least a day since Rex was taken, he's still not back. I was dozing off when the slates pulled back close again. The sound woke me up. I shot up and stood up, looking at the slate, I ran up and grabbed the ledge, I was just about to start hitting the metal. Until the experience, Danny went through made me stop. Danny had enhanced healing, but I didn't. Without the Omnitrix, I was just a normal human being, just a normal teenager.

The sound of the metal slate opening back up brought me to my senses. The sound of coughing in the next room over gave me the incentive to look through the bars again. Rex was back, his back was towards me, but from what I can see, it doesn't look like he went through a pleasant experience. His jacket is dried with specks and splotches of blood. His navy blue pants seem darker than usual in some parts of the upper thigh and lower calf.

"Rex!?"

Looking up at Danny, I realized that he was able to see Rex head on, the look on Danny's face didn't give me hope that Rex is fine.

"Danny, what's wrong with Rex?"

I tried my best to say this in a calm voice, there's no need to freak out Danny even more.

"It is his stomach."

"What about his stomach Danny?"

"I can't see it completely but it looks like he was experimented on."

"What do you mean experimented on?"

"I mean he has incisions and stitches all over the place, that's what I mean by experimented on!"

"You don't think that's why we're here do you?"

"I know that's why Rex and I are here, we're not regular humans Ben, but they are probably keeping you to keep your mouth shut."

"I don't think that's why I'm here Danny, if they wanted me to be quiet, they wouldn't have taken me in the first place. They're probably going to try to find out the secret of the Omnitrix."

" Shit, you're right. Hopefully, they won't take the liberty to make you part of the scarred duo that me and Rex make up. "

"Yeah, but who knows, with what we've seen, this organization seems to be unpredictable. "

"...Guys."

a raspy voice interrupted us from our thoughts. We immediately looked towards Rex. He tried to get up and fell back down. He couldn't even get to his hands and knees. The most he could do was lift his head up off the ground.

"Rex?! Don't try to get up, just rest, you don't even have to move, just stay there."

"..Yeah you're right Danny, but I need to read something real quick."

"Read what Rex? Is it a good idea of Ben and I listen to it."

"Probably, Sergeant Alex gave it to me before the experiment noticed. Tch, I didn't even notice it was in my hand until Alex was already across the room."

"Seriously? I guess we should read it then."

"Yeah, go ahead and read it to us Rex?"

Nothing but silence met us, I still couldn't see his face

"Rex?!"

"Ben calm down, he just fell asleep, let him be."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, clockwork knows that he will need rest"

"Clockwork?"

"Yeah, just, I'll explain it to you later"

"Ok i gu-"

Coughing interrupted my sentence, Rex started coughing and wheezing, something was obviously wrong.

"REX?! What's wrong!?"

With wheezes and coughs interrupting almost every word

"Guys, I can't .... breathe"


	17. Why is this happening to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not gonna lie, life has been crazy for me and im trying to get back into the swing of things. sorry guys, ill try to make the updates consistent again

**Danny POV**

Rex starts to cough up blood and convulse in pain. He was tearing open his stitches on his stomach and that general area.

I started to hit the bars over and over again. I didn't even care what would happen to me at this point. Ben was doing the same

"Ben, stop it, they'll hurt you! You're just a regular human Ben, You can't heal as fast as me!"

"At this point, I don't care anymore, I'm sick of watching the two of you get hurt again and again while I just sit idly by."

"BEN STOP IT!"

He didn't even glance at me anymore, he hit the bars a couple of more times, he stuck his hands through the bars as he reached for Rex, but it was pointless, there was no way he could break the bars.

**Ben POV**

' I need to help Rex, I won't be standing by anymore' Rex turned over to where I could see his stomach. There were bright red stitches on his stomach and there were specks and smears of blood. Outraged, I started to hit the bars even harder. I stuck my arm through the bars out of desperation

'Please God, let don't let Rex die, he doesn't deserve this. He is in this situation because of us, because of me. PLEASE! I need to get to him'

"Ben, stop! they're going to hurt you, Ben, STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP DANNY!!"

**Danny POV**

"SHUT UP DANNY!!"

'Rex has to stop, he's going to get hurt, but, looking at Rex one more time, I can understand why he's so mad. Only about 10 seconds have passed since he started coughing, and the area around him was already stained with splotches of blood.'

I started to hit the bars, Ben is right. hitting the bars over and over again, I could feel my arms and hands starting to get bruised. I can hear a voice telling me to stop or else, but I don't care at this point.

All of a sudden, the collar around my neck started to shock me. It hurt me at first, but, I've taken much worse, I DIED by electricity, I can take this.

All of a sudden, I saw a green beam hit Rex. For a second, I freaked out and thought it was one of the beams from one of my parent's weapons. Until, I realized that it wasn't hurting Rex, it was actually helping him, it looks as if it was helping him breathe normally,it was harmlessly surrounding him. I looked up at Ben questioningly.

It was him who was producing the green beam. He looked just as freaked out as I did. As soon as the two of us made eye contact, the green beam disappeared and the metal slates slammed close on Bens window, he barely managed to move his hands out of the way. Jumping down, I also just got of the way just in time as it slammed shut.

In the adjacent room, I could catch some tidbits of words and phrases and Rex started coughing again

" Get Dr. Holi-.....Help me ge-...... HURRY UP OR WE WILL HAVE TO START EXPERIMENTS ON THE OTHER SUBJECTS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!"

That phrase brought my almost dead heart to a standstill. Sliding down the wall, I started to fear for Rex's life, for all of our lives. especially for Bens. That beam means that Ben is able to use magic. He's still human but is able to use magic, hes still genetically human.

Wait, oh no

Ben said that his grandmother was an alien, but his cousin was the only one to inherit her powers. He said that his cousin produced a bright pink beam.

With tears streaming down my face, I realized that Ben won't be considered to be a normal human anymore. Curling up into a ball, I came into the conclusion that Ben will also be experimented on. I guess we can be called the traumatized trio. That brought a small chuckle to me, but that chuckle turned into full-blown sobs, as any hope of Ben being safe turned into dust.

"Hello subject 3, for your actions earlier, you will be punished again, however, we won't be so merciful this time" 


	18. Whats Going to Happen?

**Ben Pov**

A couple of minutes after the slates slide close again, I could hear Danny's screams of pain for a short time, although they quickly stopped, thankfully. I stood up and started to think exactly how I could produce that green beam. I have never done this, but then again, I have never been kidnapped along with 2 other boys who are being tested on and tortured.

Pacing around my cell, I started to think about Rex, if he was going to survive, if Danny is going to survive. If I am going to survive. It has been hours since my slate last opened up and now I am starting to get worried. I looked down at the note in my hand, I don't know how but I managed to grab it with the green mana beam. Uncrumpling the note, it said

_Rex, just make sure that you and the other two boys survive, I'll try my best to get you boys out along with Bobo, holiday and six. I'm sorry this is happening to you_ _~Alex_

"Who the fuck is Bobo?"

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the sliding of metal. I looked up to see that metal slate opened back up. I pocketed the note and ran up and grabbed the bars. The first thing I noticed was Rex's blood all over the floor and a trail leading towards one of the walls, it looks like that is where the door is.

I looked towards Danny's slate to see that it was still closed. I guess I won't be seeing much of him for a while. I heard the noise to the food slot opening up. I let go and jumped down to go and get my daily ration of water and bread. Yay

I turned around and noticed that my cell lights are dimmer than usual. I shrugged it off and started to walk towards the open food slate. As I was reaching for my plate, a hand with a black glove grabbed it.

"Ow, hey let go!"

I tried to wrench the hand off, but it was too strong. The hand started to yank at my hand through the slot, causing me to hit the wall with my face over and over again. On the final yank, I hit the wall hard enough to disorientate me. I stumbled away from the wall with my head in my hands. I looked to see men in those cursed uniforms filing into my cell. They all started to rush me.I tried to my best to defend myself, and I managed to get in a few good hits on some of them. But it was too much. In the end, I was tied up with rope and dragged down the hall.

Soon, I was dragged into a room, forced onto a table and I was tied down. Looking around, I saw that I was the last one left in the room, there's an observation window on one of the walls. And all types of medical tools were littered around the room. The ones that caught my attention were the ones that were covered in a thick green liquid.

"Danny."

"That's correct, he was in here not too long ago"

Hearing the new voice, I whipped my head around to see a grotesquely disfigured man standing next to me. He had a large nose and small eyes and mouth. But despite his ugly features, he had a smile that only a child could have so much enthusiasm.

"Who are you? Where is Doctor Holiday?"

" Ah yes, well I am your new doctor, Doctor Brown, and as for that wannabe Doctor Holiday, let's just say that she relieved herself of her position as head doctor. But I gotta say, you look to be a fine specimen."

With a hungry look in his eyes, he started to take off my shoes and pants. I started screaming at him to stop but it was in vain. Once my pants were off, he started to trace my thighs with his fingers. As his hand started to get closer to my crotch, I let out a small whimper of fear

"What fine legs you have, if I wasn't straight, I would eat them right up. Who am I kidding, I think I'll eat them anyway. So pale and lean, what I wouldn't give to be able to spend a night with you. Your legs are perfectly what I need."

He picked up a scalpel and put it teasingly on my face, making sure to keep it on my cheek as I coiled away from him

"You know, I have always wanted to see how a human reacts when I dissect their legs. I think it'll be fun to see just how much muscle I will be able to remove from the surrounding area of your femoral artery without cutting it, and while keeping the leg functional."

I froze when I heard those words, I didn't even notice when he got close to me to lick my cheek. I didn't notice anything until he whispered in my ear

"Let the fun begin"


	19. I want to die

**Warning: Might trigger some people**

**Ben POV**

The door to my cell was opened and I was roughly thrown in by one of the soldiers that seem to be the very center of my love life at this point. 

I just laid there in the position I landed in, not having the energy to bother to put myself into a more comfortable position. What's the point, with all of the stitches I have, I won't be able to find it anyway. I looked down to my bare legs, to the scar of my first experiment. It's hard to find it now, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. but I always somehow manage to find it.

I would love to say that it was the worst day of my life, but it wasn't, that dark day was only the beginning. On that day, every time I would pass out from the pain and blood loss, Brown would wait for me to wake up again so he couldn't miss my reactions. Ever since that day, I wasn't allowed to wear pants. According to Brown, it was too much of a hassle to take off my pants whenever it was my turn to get experimented on. 

At this point, it was easy to figure out what we have dedicated lab rats too. I get experimented on my legs, Rex on his stomach, and Danny on his chest and back or at least I think so. So far, I've been lucky that this fucking organization hasn't been able to find out what can hurt my species enough to kill them. Unfortunately, that also means they try to figure out what can kill me.

With a sigh, I turned my head to the blood smears on the walls. There are a total of 1095 blood smears on the wall. That adds up to a grand total of 3 years, of every single day, taking the blood from my incisions and wiping it on the wall as they only way to mark the days I've been in here. I crawled to the wall and smear more of my blood onto the wall, now making it 1096 tallies on the wall. I looked up to see the metal slate, the metal slate that has kept me from seeing Rex and Danny from the past three years. The only signal I get from them is their screams of pain when the guards get sick of them. I sat up and looked at my body.

My limbs are now thin and scrawny. My hair is longer than shoulder length and part of it is white, or it just has powder on it, I don't know anymore. At this point, it's so dirty, it's practically wet with all of the oil it has. Otherwise, it's just a brown tangled mess. My shirt is stained almost completely red and is stiff from the dried blood on it. I haven't had the chance to change clothes for almost a year now. At least, they give us new clothes every year.

I laid down on the floor, the cold radiating from it cooling my burning cuts. I started to think about our families, about Gwen,grandpa, Kevin. About Danny's family and Rex's family. If they know where we are.

It's not like they're going to be able to find us. That opportunity was extinguished after Sergeant Alex was killed. From that note, he seemed to be a decent guy. It's my fault he's dead. I should have gotten rid of that note instead of putting it into my pant pocket, where Brown would later look through them and then give the note to White.

Then there's Dr.Holiday, she can't help us either. She decided to kill herself after doing that procedure on Rex and actually did it once Alex was killed. That's all I know. But its enough.

As for Six, he's probably dead.

Everyone that has come into contact with me while I'm here has died, Rex and Danny are the only ones left.

I wonder if we are ever going to leave. If we will ever feel nature on our skin again. At this point, I would be happy if nature decided to kill me with lightning, at least it would be quick.  
  
  


Or I can make my death painless.   
  
  


I sat up and looked at my wrist. At the pale and tender flesh. At the veins that were underneath.It wouldn't be too hard to cut them. I could use the water bottle they give me every day. I could bend it to get a somewhat sharp edge. It doesn't even have to be sharp, I just need to use enough force.

The water and bread haven't come yet. I could do it today. I can finally die after all of these experiments. I'll be able to see grandma and grandpa. I'll be free. Free. That's an odd word. I haven't thought about it since I was 17.

I can't wait to get my food.


	20. Its Time

**Ben POV**

I just woke up to the sound of my food slot opening. I shot up and quickly crawled to the bread and water bottle they gave me.

I crawled back to the 3-year wall and started to eat my bread and drink my water slowly. Savoring my last food before I kill myself.

The bread and water tasted bland as usual, but at least I'll be able to die with a somewhat full stomach. Getting impatient, I quickly finished the bread and downed the water. Once I finished the water, I started to fold the bottle into different ways, trying to find what is going to give me the sharpest edge

After a while, I was able to figure out that the sharpest edge I would get was folding it in half.I sat up straight and held the water bottle in my right hand. I placed the somewhat sharp edge on my wrist. I stopped for a second. Thinking about the blissful sleep that will come after. About life free from experiments and pain. Mustering up the little strength I had. I pushed down on the water bottle as hard as I could.

"Ow, shit that hurts"

I moved the water bottle so I could see the cut, there was only a shallow cut, I only scraped off the skin. I tried again, this time making sure to use more over the same cut. I got the same result

"GODDAMMIT"

I threw the bottle across the room in anger. Why did I think that would work. I'm never going to get out of here.

I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work. It would probably work better if this fucking hair stopped blocking my eyes. This hair is already way too long already...I wonder if it's long enough to go around my neck

No, I'll just die of suffocation, it won't be painless. It won't be more painful than the experiments but nevertheless still painful.

Maybe this world government will save us, or maybe my worlds government will look for us.Ha, that will never happen. I started laughing but those chuckles turned into sobs. I curled into a ball and just started to cry my heart. Shedding tears for my family, for my lost 3 years of life, for the pain that I have been enduring for too long. For the pain that the three of us never should have gone through.

For the next couple of hours, I just let the tears stream down my face as I tried to lull myself to sleep. but that never happened. When sleep almost took hold of me, the soldiers came in and took me to Brown's lab for some more experiments. I just let myself drag in between the 2 of them as they took me down the hall, just staring at the floor on the way there. For a couple of seconds, I looked up to see another prisoner being dragged back to their cell. They didn't look to be in any better condition. Then again, their hair was covering their face. So I couldn't see if they were in pain or not. But the odd thing is that their hair was red from all of the blood that was on it. Whatever happened to him, I hope it doesn't happen to me.

Once we crossed paths in the hallway. The prisoner started to scream. We stopped to see what was going on. Once the prisoner started to struggle, my captors dropped me to go and help. I roughly fell onto the floor, my legs burning from the pain. I looked up to see what was happening. The prisoner was just about to overpower them. He was so close to winning. I looked around and I realized that there was no other soldier to restrain me.

'I can escape'

I started to get up, it took some time but I was able to get up. Once I was able to stand up completely, I looked back to the prisoner and the soldiers. This time, one of the soldiers had the common sense to get out one of their batons to hit the prisoner while one of the others used their radio to call for back up. The others were unconscious on the ground.

'I can either run or I can help that guy and we escape together'

I quickly ran up to the soldier with the radio and started to hit him as hard as I could. He struggled for a little bit, but since I hit him from behind, he couldn't hit me back before I knocked him out

'A little bit dirty, but its survival at this point'

I turned around to help knock out the other guy but once I turned around, I noticed he was already on the floor at the prisoner's feet. The prisoner turned to look at me.

"B-ben?"

"What?"

The prisoner used his hands to push all of his hair out of his face and once it was out of the way, I was able to see electric green eyes staring back at me. It was Danny. I quickly crossed the space between us and hugged Danny with tears welling up in my eyes.

"D-Danny, I can't believe it's you"

I hugged him tighter as he hugged me back, all of a sudden, he pushed me away and said.

"It's great to see you Ben, but we have to go. We still need to get Rex and get the fuck out of this hell hole"

"Yeah you're right"

"What's that thing on your wrist?"

I looked down to see my wrist, the metal box was gone, and in all its glory, the Omnitrix was there with its bright green and black colors. Quickly I started to use, trying to find the perfect alien to use. I found the insignia for cannonbolt. I closed my eyes and pushed down on the Omnitrix.

"Cannot use this function. User must be stable to use."

'What'

I opened my eyes to see that the Omnitrix was red.

"Fuck!!"

"What? whats wrong Ben?"

"I can't use it, it says I'm not healthy enough to use it."

All of a sudden, Danny grabbed my arm and we started to run towards the cell.

"We can deal with that later Ben, for now, we just have to get to Rex."

Once I was able to keep up with him, he let go of my hand and we started to run faster for Rex's cell. While we were running, I kept on messing with the Omnitrix. Over and over again, I was denied the chance to transform.

"Omnitrix, what life forms can I use?"

" You may be able to use Tetramand for a short while."

I can't turn into cannonbolt but I can turn into four arms?!

"Ben, look alive!"

I looked up to see that we were at Rex's cell but soldiers were coming towards us on both sides. looking back down, I quickly found four arms and turned into him. I could hear yells of surprise from Danny and the soldiers. Ignoring it, I quickly punched down the door. I barely walked in when I heard the sound of Omnitrix warning me that I would change back soon. Quickly I ran to the opposing wall and punched it down. On the other side of the wall was the howling wind and rain.

'All those years ago, Rex was right'

As soon as I turned around, I transformed back into a human. Danny was already next to me with an unconscious Rex in his arms. over the howling wind and rain, I yelled at him.

"Is he ok?!"

"Yeah, at least I think so?"

I peaked my head out of the hole. We were over the edge of a small ravine, at the bottom, there was a huge river violently flowing below, from here I could see the rapids and the rough water.

"Danny, our only chance to escape is to jump!"

"I know!"

I felt an arm grab my waist and all of a sudden, the floor was gone and we were free falling towards the river.

"DANNY ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"


	21. You're Insane

**Danny POV**

"DANNY YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"IM WELL AWARE OF THAT BEN, NOW SHUT UP AND HOLD ONTO REX."

As we started to free fall towards the river, Ben and I held onto Rex tighter and tighter as we got closer to the surface to the river.

"-guys"

"What!?"

Ben didn't have a chance to answer back as we had already hit the water surface. As the cold rushing water flowed over us, we struggled to swim back up to the surface to breath. When we broke the surface, we started to gasp for air but ended up swallowing water in the process. As the water carried us down the river, we kept on hitting rocks that were jutting out of the water. We almost lost our grips on Rex but we managed to hold steadfast each and every time. I looked up and saw that there was a huge rock in the middle of the river and we were heading right towards it. At the rate we were going, hitting that rock would do more than break a couple of bones. I tightened my grip around Rex and Ben. we were getting closer to the rock when I felt Ben's arm leave my grip.

"Ben!?"

I kept on yelling for Ben but I couldn't hear myself over the sound of the rushing water. I tried my best to keep my head above the water along with Rex, but it seemed as if the water was trying to make sure that didn't happen. I looked back up to see that we had passed the rock and it was already behind us. I realized that there was someone's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked towards Rex thinking it was him but he was still out cold. I grabbed the arm that was wrapped around me. It was cold and slimy and it seemed to have some type of webbing between the fingers. When we were forced under the water again, I managed to get a good look at what was holding me. What met my eyes was a fishes body with the head of a lantern fish and the arms of a human. I started to scream until I realized that I was still underwater. The fish head turned towards me and opened its mouth. Rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth were revealed and I started to thrash around, even more, to try and get away from it. I managed to hit it in the face but it just grabbed both me and Rex and held us close to its chest.

My lungs started to burn and my head started to pound as the little oxygen I had left in my lungs started to run out. I tried to get out again but due to the lack of oxygen, my movements were slow and sluggish. Through my dimming vision, I saw that the fish thing managed to get us to a stream that branched off from the river. The water slowed down and the fish thing managed to bring us up to the surface and held us up as we started to eagerly gulp in air.

"Danny?"

A rough and deep sounding voice hit my ears. I looked up to the fish creature and then to Rex.

"Don't freak out Danny, it's me Ben."

I stared at the fish creature for a little bit

"What the fuck Ben?"

"Sorry about that, I had to grab you guys before we hit that rock, or we all would have died. But it looks like this is an irrigation ditch, we might run into a town soon."

I looked around at the water we were in, he was right, it was starting to get smaller and the banks of dirt and rock were being replaced with smooth cement.

"How much longer can you stay in that...form?"

"Not much longer, but before anything."

Ben brought one of his hands up and grabbed my neck

"Hey, I'm not into that kinky shit."

"Shut up, I'm taking this off."

With a quick and smooth motion, I felt the collar leaving my neck. Immediately, I felt my wounds starting to heal and my power coming back to me. Ben also took the liberty to take off Rex's collar as well.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

After that we just let the current take ourselves downstream. We stayed like that for another 10 minutes until I heard this weird noise.

"Uh oh"

"Uh oh, what?"

At that moment, Ben turned back into normal and passed out 

"Shit, Ben?!"

I had to grab Ben and Rex so they wouldn't go underwater and drown. I guess there was a reason why he couldn't transform earlier. I looked back up and saw that there was a town coming up. I started to swim towards the edge. I mustered all the strength I had and managed to float out of the water to take the three of us to the edge. Once I was on solid ground, I started to walk up the slope with Rex and Ben in my arms. As soon as I got to level ground, I collapsed in exhaustion. The years of malnutrition and experiments finally catching up to me.

"OH MY GOD"

I heard the sound of running feet coming towards us, I tried to lift my head up to see who it was but I didn't have to strength to do so. I felt myself being flipped over as someone picked me up into their arms. I opened my eyes to see a blond man with blue eyes holding me on the ground.

"What happened to you guys?"

Through my pain and exhaustion, I managed to say

"It doesn't matter, just get the 2 of them to help." He put me down and started to call 911. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"No hospitals, no authorities, or you'll send us to our death sentence."

He stopped for a little bit and nodded in response. Relaxing I let my eyes close as I started to relax.

"Hey Caesar, it's me, bring your truck over to where I am....listen, I'll explain when you get here... yes ,I swear that I, Noah Nixon, will owe my life to you, just get your ass over here


	22. Freedom

**Ben Pov**

Soft. I'm laying on something soft. And something warm is on top of me. I don't want to open my eyes, it's so soft and warm. Everything that reality isn't. I havent this comfortable for a long time.

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine, his injuries are healing, he's about 50 pounds underweight but food can fix that but I have to ask, what happened to them?"

I heard a sigh and the rustling of clothes.

"I don't know, the one with green eyes, Igris, he won't tell me anything, saying that he won't tell us anything until the other two gives their consent."

'Igris? Is that Danny? Why is he using a fake name?"

" Oh look, his brain waves are starting to get closer together, he should be waking up soon. Maybe we'll finally get some answers."

Coming to the conclusion that I couldn't feign sleep anymore. I opened my eyes and the bright light made my eyes water.

"Noah, dim down the lights."

Shortly after, the lights were dimmed enough where I could open my eyes. I was in a bedroom with some hospital equipment next to it. A heart monitor, the brain wave thing and an iv drip. I looked towards where the voices were coming from. There was a tall dark man, with black hair and dark brown eyes standing at the bottom of my bed with a clipboard in hand. Near the doorway, there was another man with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Its good to see that you're conscious, you've been asleep for about 3 days already. Well" he flipped through the paper to find something," Ah here it is, your name is Cassius correct?"

'I guess that's my fake name.'

I opened my mouth to answer and a dry croaky rasp came out instead. The black haired man offered me a water bottle. I opened it and took notice that the seal wasn't broken so it's safe to drink. I downed the water bottle in one go and when I tried talking again, it actually sounded like a human voice.

"Yeah, Cassius Smith, where are the other two? There should have been 2 other guys with me. One has green eyes and the other had dark brown eyes."

" Ah yes, let me start off by saying that my name is Caesar and that over there is Noah, as for Igris and Neo, Igris is already healed has been helping us care for Neo. would you like me to call Igris over?"

"No that's fine, he's busy, is there any way I could have a hair cut and a shower?"

Caesar looked at Noah and looked back at me.

" We could make your hair shorter but we don't know how to style it."

" That's fine, I just need a mirror and a pair of scissors. Can you just take me to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Noah, can you come and help him out?"

"Sure Caesar"

Noah walked over to me and helped me get out of the wires and blankets that held me down in the bed. Soon, we were on our way to the bathroom that was in the corner of the room. Noah set me down on the toilet and walked out to get the scissors, a comb, and a stool. He set them down and helped me sit onto the stool.

"Are you going to need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks for doing this"

"Its no problem." 

He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind. I looked around the bathroom, it was a small and basic bathroom that the common house would have. I turned towards the mirror and examined myself in the mirror. My hair was long and overgrown. My eyes and cheeks were sunk into my face and there was a scar on my left cheek. I gingerly touched the scar I got when Brown was teasing me with the scalpel and accidentally cut me. I didn't know it left a scar.

I picked up the scissors and started to cut away at my hair. Once it was short enough, I combed out the remaining tangles. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror and realized that I look like the white, thin version of Dora the Explorer.

'I better keep on cutting'

After a couple of minutes, my hair was much shorter and had the same style I did 4 years ago. I looked in the mirror and I gotta say, I did a pretty job by myself. A knock on the door brought me out of my thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Cassius, its Noah, can I come in?"

" Sure, I just finished cutting my hair anyways and I need some help cleaning it up."

Noah walked in and stopped when he saw me in the reflection in the mirror.

"Wow."

"Is something wrong?"

" No, no, I just haven't realized how green your eyes are since your hair was in the way."

I looked at myself in the reflection at my eyes, they look normal to me. then again, I've had them for a long time.

"Uh, thanks, anyways, can you help me clean up the hair?"

"Yeah sure, why don't you slip into the shower while I grab the broom and dustpan?"

"Ok."

Noah closed the door and I stood up and started to take off my clothes. I quickly slipped into the shower and turned on the hot water. I stood under the hot water for a little bit until I heard the knock on the door.

" Hey Cassius, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Whoa, sure is steamy in here."

"What can I say, I like hot showers."

"Anyways, Cassius, I left you a change of clothes right here on the counter. Call me if you need some help."

"Ok will do"

I heard Noah leave the bathroom and I stood under the warm water a little bit longer. I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair. When I was rinsing it off, I could see the blood and hair going down into the drain. I rubbed my hair and realized that I have to wash it again to get out all of the oil that it has built up over three years. This time instead of using the shampoo, I lathered up the body soap and put that into my hair. Once I rinsed it out, more blood and hair went down the drain. I felt my hair again and it wasn't oily anymore. I got the rag and body soap and lathered it up. I had to be careful with the tender skin on my legs but I otherwise roughly scrubbed to get off the years of gunk. Once I was done, I opened the toothbrush package and the toothpaste and I started to brush my teeth with a generous amount of toothpaste. When I finally walked out of the shower, I felt like a new man. I dried myself off and put on the gray sweat pants and shirt that Noah left for me. I walked out of the shower and saw Noah and Caesar near the doorway. When they saw me, they smiled and looked quite happy.

"Wow Noah, you were right, his eyes are pretty green, not as green as Igris's but still pretty green."

I started to blush

"Uh, thanks for everything."

"Its no problem, although I will want some explanation, later on, is there anything you need?"

" Uh, yeah, can I see Igris and Neo?


	23. Identities

**Danny Pov**

I was sitting down by Rex's bed, waiting for him to wake up. I know that we just escaped from that building a couple of days ago, but man does Rex look like shit. I think a shower and a hair cut will help him look less like a homeless person and more like a normal 20-year-old. Then again, Caesar and Noah probably thought the same thing when they saw me. I wonder if they'll let me cu-

"Why is your hair red?"

I jumped up from the chair and turned around to see Ben behind me. Now that he's taken a shower and had a haircut, he looks much better. I sighed in relief and sat back down onto the chair

"Look whos talking Cassius, part of your hair is white specifically near your right ear."

He looked at me for a second and ran to the bathroom. With my enhanced hearing, I could hear him freaking out for a little bit. He walked back into the room and pulled up a chair to sit with me.

"I guess my hair turned white because of the stress, but why did yours turn red?"

" Blood Blossoms, it can easily kill me, and it just so happens to be the color red."

"Oh."

"Yeah...when did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago, and don't get mad at them, I told them not to tell you."

" Ok, how are you doing?"

" I'm still alive so that's a plus. I'm out of that hellhole so that's another plus. I'm actually clean so another plus."

"I think I get it, Cassius."

Ben leaned in closer and whispered to me

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, why did you give us fake names?"

"We don't know who these people are, I'm not risking our safety just so they can know our names."

Ben was silent for a little bit and then sighed in defeat.

" You do have a good point, what about Danny Fenton, have you taken care of him yet?"

I was silent for a little bit, trying to think of a good cover story to tell Ben

"Danny.What.About.Your.Human.Fotm?"'

Ben said this through gritted teeth, I know that it wouldn't help to lie to him

I sighed and took a deep breath, a lump was forming in my throat

"I-im scared to transform back. I'm scared that all of the experiments killed my human side. I'm scared that I won't be able to go back to my family."

I looked at Ben with tears flowing down my cheeks. He said nothing and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Oh Danny"

He said nothing after that and we continued to hug until I stopped crying. When we finally separated, I noticed that his eyes were red too.

" Were you crying too?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't cry with you."

" A shitty friend."

"Exactly."

We both started chuckling for a little bit but quickly stopped. For a while, we just sat in silence while we watched Rex sleep.

"How is he doing by the way?"

"Caesar said that he's underweight and that his injuries are healing well. He said the only reason he's still asleep is probably due to exhaustion."

" Considering he didn't get an infection after you threw us into that river, that's pretty good."

I started laughing at his remark" Don't remind me of that, I have done some stupid shit in my time but that was probably the worst"

"I think where I went wrong in this situation was becoming friends with you all those years ago."

"Rude, and all those years ago, it's only been three years."

At that thought, it brought down the mood.

"Wow, it's only been three years."

" Yeah, I don't know about you Ben but I've had enough experiences to last a lifetime."

"Ditto"

Again, we just sat in silence. I heard outside the door the voice of Noah and Caesar whispering.

"What happened, they were laughing a couple of minutes ago."

"I don't know Caesar, are you sure we should eavesdropping like this?"

" Yes, I'm sure Noah, that man in there looks like my hermano, he looks like Rex. The only difference is his long hair and because of it I haven't been able to get a good look at his face, so I'm not sure."

"You're going crazy Caesar, he died three years ago in an accident along with Dr. Holiday, Agent Six and Bobo. We went to their funerals. There's no way thats Rex in there."

" You seriously can't tell me you don't think that's Rex. You don't think that's your best friend laying in there. You know how Providence is Noah. And based on the scars that they all have. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some deranged scientist that was experimenting on them!"

" But Caesar, they're grown men, they'll tell us when they're ready."

"Grown men Noah? Noah, they're still boys, and what Providence did to them is unforgivable. They lost valuable years. Years where they could be falling in love, getting their dream job, tying the knot, starting a family. Providence took that away from them and if that is really Rex in there, I will go and kill White myself."

I stopped focusing on their conversation and more on our situation. We can either revel out identities and it really is Rex's brother. Or I can reveal them and we are kicked out before Rex could heal.

"Cassius, do you think Neo looks like Caesar?"

Ben stared at the wall for a little bit, and then leaned forward and moved Rex's hair out of his face to get a better look and stared at it too.

" Yeah, I think they look pretty similar, I would think if they were brothers if I saw them side by side and if Rex cut his hair."

"Yeah, I do too."

I was quiet for a little bit when Ben asked me why it was important.

" You remember how I have enhanced hearing right? Well, I heard Noah and Caesar arguing outside and Caesar said something about losing his brother, Rex, three years ago. That he died in an accident. Along with Dr. Holiday, Agent Six and someone named Bobo."

"OH! that note, the one that Neo couldn't read to us. It was from sergeant Alex, he said that he would save us along with Bobo, Holiday and Six. he was killed before he could though."

We sat in silence as the gears in our heads started to turn.

" Ben, this is way too much to be a coincidence."

"Yeah you're right, should we tell them?"

I lightly smacked Ben in the back of the head" What kind of stupid ass question is that?!"

"Yeah, do you want me to go and call them?"

"No I'll do it, you're still healing and they're in the hallway anyway."

"And you still smacked me anyway."

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and leaned my head out of the doorway and saw that they were at the end of the hallway, still arguing. I called out to them, making them stop and look at me

" Can we guys come in here? We need to tell you something."


	24. The Truth

**Ben POV**

After Danny called in Noah and Caesar, he pulled up 2 chairs across from us so we can talk to them face to face.

When they came in, they looked uncertain and apprehensive about coming in and sitting down with us.

"What did you guys want to talk about?"

I looked at Danny and he looked at me, it was at that moment that we made the decision, to tell the truth.

"Well, Noah, Caesar, after hearing your argument in the hallway, me and Cassius decided you tell you the truth."

Noah cut Danny off before he could continue.

"Are you tell me that you two were able to hear us arguing, down the hall, when we were whispering to each other? No way, that's impossible, no human can do that."

"Well Noah, that's the thing, we're not normal human beings. And Caesar, you were right, about everything."

Caesar was quiet for a little bit, then in a shaking voice he said.

"Are you telling me, that in that bed, my little brother is laying there, my little brother who died three years ago is right there, with scars all over his body?"

"Yes, Igris gave us fake names because he didn't want to risk our safety. His name is Rex, Rex Salvador. "

Caesar stood up and walked over to rex, with his hands, he carefully moved Rex's hair out of the way.

"Oh mi hermanito, mi hermanito hermoso está de vuelta conmigo."(my little brother, my beautiful little brother is back with me.)

Caesar let's go of Rex's hair and took a hold of his hand while whispering something in Spanish.Noah wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back at us.

"What are your real names, and how long were you guys in there?"

"I'm Danny, and this is Ben, we were in there for 3 years until we managed to break out of Providence."

"Why were you guys in there?"

I and Danny looked at each other, wondering if we can trust them enough with our secrets.

"Well Noah, Caesar, as you guys may already know, we aren't normal humans, they were trying to figure out how we worked and what made us tick."

"Tell us the truth Danny, why were the three of you taken and imprisoned in there? Why was my best friend trapped in there for three years?"

We had been staring at the floor but when we looked up, Noah had tears streaming down his face.

"Noah, we're not completely human, I'm half ghost and Ben, he has the watch of his and he's part alien as well."

Noah started and us and said nothing.

"You honestly can't expect us to believe you two?!"

We looked at Caesar, who was still holding Rex's hand but was looking at us.

"Your little brother can make machines out of his body and you don't believe us?"

"Yeah I don't believe you, ghosts and aliens that's impossible. "

Danny used his powers and made an ice crystal appear in his hand.

"Take a look at that Caesar, its ice that I made."

Danny tossed the ice crystal towards Caesar and he caught with his free hand. He examined it for a little bit and then threw it back.

"I may be a scientist but that's irrefutable evidence. What about Ben?"

At that I started to go through my watch, I found the insignia for goop and transformed into him. Once the light died down, they were just staring at me.

"I guess you're healthy enough to turn into him."

"Yeah I seem to be, I don't know, the thing tends to have a mind of own."

I pressed down on the watch's insignia and turned back to normal.

"I thought you said that Ben was part alien?"

Noah had an eyebrow up and was just staring at me.

"I am, my grandmother is and my cousin inherited her powers. I thought I was a normal human, but when rex wa-"

I cut myself off, how would they react. To the fact that the last time I saw rex three years ago, he was dying.

"Rex was what Ben?"

I looked over to Caesar, he was staring at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Ben discovered his powers after rex came back from his first experiment. Our cells were set up next to each other and rex was in the middle of us. Our cells were connected by a small barred window that could be closed. Once rex was taken from his cell, we didn't see him for hours. But when he did come back, he wasn't in good shape. When he was put back into his cell, he had stitches all over his stomach."

Danny stopped for a second and looked at Noah and Caesar. They had a look of horror on their face but they nodded for him to continue

"He was fine for a couple of minutes and he was talking to us. Until something happened. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden, he wasn't able to breathe. It was when we tried to break the bars so we can help him. That was when Ben's powers appeared. The beam from his hand encased rex and seemed to help him breathe again. But soon after, they closed the windows so they could get him. That was the last time we saw him until a week ago."

Everyone was silent once Danny finished. Caesar raised Rex's hand to his face and said something in Spanish. Noah went to Rex's bedside and grabbed his other hand.

"Caesar, do your parents know that he's alive?"

"They've been dead for years."

"Oh."

Danny grimaced at his own question. He looked at me questioningly. Obviously trying to give me a signal to ask something. But before I could think of a question, Noah asked us a question.

"What about Six, Holiday and Bobo? Did you or Ben hear anything about them? Are they still alive?"

" The last I heard about them was during my first experiment, Brown told me that she killed herself after she was forced to do that procedure on rex. What did you hear Danny?"

" I didn't hear anything like that, but it's likely that six and bobo are dead."

"Everyone shut up, I think he's waking up."

We looked towards rex and Caesar and he was rights. I stood up and went to go and dim the lights. I walked over to Danny and stood with him next to Rex's bed

It took a couple of minutes but he eventually opened his eyes. His eyes were hollow and seemed to be dead. I and Danny looked at each other. We were afraid of this. His eyes roamed around the room until he locked eyes with Caesar. With a creaky and hoarse voice, he said.

"Caesar? Why are you here?"

Caesar just smiled and held onto his hand even tighter.

"You're here in my house. Your friends broke out with you. "

At this point, the light was returning to his eyes. Like the thought of freedom was giving him a reason to live again.

"You mean, I'm not in Providence anymore. I don't have to do any more experiments anymore?"

"Si hermano, you're finally out of that place."

Rex started to sit up and was looking for something. It wasn't until he laid his eyes on us is that he realized we were the thing he was looking for. Once he found it, he threw himself at us. We had to catch him, but once we were holding him up, he wrapped his arms around us and started to cry.

"Thank you."


	25. Cleaning up

**Danny POV**

After Rex was done crying. He let go of us and looked around and his eyes landed on Noah. He smiled and gave Noah a high five and a hug. He sat back down and looked at Danny and started to talk to us once he finished drinking the water Noah gave us.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being thrown into my cell after Bastard Brown finished his experiment on me?"

"Well, to start off, I had just finished with Brown and I was being taken back to my cell and Ben was being taken to Brown.I saw Ben in his sorry state, his hair was a mess, he was covered in dried blood, and when I noticed that he had no pants on, only boxers.I was so mad, I started to fight against the soldiers. It wasn't until we knocked out the soldiers that we realized that we had the only chance to escape. So we ran to your cell. Ben transformed into something with four arms and knocked out the door and when we got inside, he knocked out the wall that led to the outside. An-"

Ben cut me off

"Hold on, you wouldn't believe what he did. So we looked out the window and it's raining hard and we were staring down a ravine and there's a huge river at the bottom. Danny was already there next to me, with Rex in his arms. I told him that the river was our only chance to escape and he agreed with me. So he pushed me out of the hole, and jumped down with Rex in his arms."

"You're kidding?! There are so many ways that could of went wrong, are you crazy?!"

Caesar was the one who burst out in anger.

"We know, but it was our only way out. They would have caught us if we didn't jump out."

Begrudgingly, Caesar realized that Danny was right and sat down, still mumbling that we were insane.

"We had to hold onto Rex the entire time. We kept on hitting rocks as we went down the river," We heard Caesar say oh my God in Spanish but we continued," Eventually, we were heading toward this big rock that would have knocked us out or killed us if we hit it. So Ben turned into one of his aliens and took us to another part of the river that leads to the irrigation canal you found us in. Ben had passed out after he turned back into a human, which is why you found us with those two unconscious and me dragging them out of the river."

Everyone was quiet for a little bit until Noah spoke up.

"At least you guys are out of there. Rex, are you ready to go ahead and take a shower and get your hair cut or are you gonna wanna wait and go back to sleep."

Rex looked ecstatic at the thought of being clean.

"Oh God yes, come on, someone help me out of bed, I've been needing a shower for years now."

I and Danny helped Rex out of bed and asked Noah to go and grab the scissors, comb, and stool so I can cut his hair in the bathroom. Once Noah brought it, we helped Rex into the bathroom and sat him down on the stool. Once I got approval from Rex, I started to cut his hair in the old style he had when we first met him. Soon, there was long black hair all over the floor and Rex looked like his old self again. We told Rex to slip on into the shower while we cleaned up and brought him a change of clothes.

I walked back into the steamy bathroom with his clothes in hand. His head popped out of the curtain and he said thanks when he saw the clothes. As I was walking out, I gave him a piece of advice.

"Hey Rex,if you're having a hard time washing your hair to get out all of the oil, use the body soap, that should do it, that what Ben did"

He was quiet for a little bit and then I heard him say that hes a fucking genius. I smiled and closed the door and we sat down in his room as we waited for him to come out. Then I remembered that Ben was trying to tell us something before we landed in the river.

"Hey Ben, right before we landed in the river, you were trying to tell us something. What was it?"

Ben gave me a surprised look and soon a blush appeared on his cheeks." Oh, umm." He turned away and started to talk again." I was trying to say that I love you guys."

"Awww, I love you too Ben."

I grabbed Ben around the shoulders and gave him a light noogie on his head.

"Come on Danny cut it out."

"Are you guys having fun without me?"

We looked towards the doorway to the bathroom and saw Rex standing with a smile on his face.

"Hey look, he has the same thing!"

Ben jumped up and ran towards Rex. Once he got to him, he carefully turned his head to the right and showed a big patch of white hair near his left ear. It was bigger than Ben's but smaller than mine.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Go ahead and look in the mirror, then you'll see what I and Ben are talking about."

Rex walked into the bathroom and I could hear him asking himself when his hair turned white. He walked out and looked at my red and white hair.

"Why isn't Danny's hair white too...wait for nevermind."

"Ok guys, we need to have a talk."

Rex sat down on his bed and scooted over so we can sit next to him.

"Ok guys, do you want to continue using our fake names so we can get used to them. Or, do you want to use our real names?"

"I mean, I think it'll be a good idea if we change our names, it'll be harder to find us.And they sound cool anyway."

"Yeah, it'll be a good idea to change our names."

I was going to continue our conversation about the names but Rex cut me off.

"So Danny,what about your human side? Why haven't you used it yet?"


	26. Human Form

**Rex pov**

When I popped the question, Danny and Ben went quiet.

"Rex, Danny's scared that all of the experiments killed him. He doesn't want to try and turn back only to find out that he's completely dead. He hasn't transformed since his first experiment, he was scared that he would die if they experimented on him while he was a human"

"Oh."

We all sat in silence as the dark truth settled over us. I put my hand on Danny's shoulder trying to find the right words.

"Why don't we call my brother and Noah and ask them what they think? Ask them if they think you should find out if your human side is still alive."

Danny's head shot up at the suggestion. Fear in his eyes.

"Listen to me Danny, we don't know if your human side is still alive, for all we know, it could still be alive but is close to the edge of no return. We need to see if we can still save your human side."

Danny just nodded in response. I told Ben to go and grab my brother and Noah while I took Danny back to his room. Once we got there, I sat down on the chair that was there and Danny sat down on his bed. Soon Noah and Caesar came in to see what's going on

"So what's happening this time, what do me and Noah need to know?"

We were silent for a little but it was Ben who first started to talk about our situation.

"Do you remember how Danny is half ghost? Well, he has 2 forms, the one he's in right now is his ghost form, and his other one is his human form."

Caesar looked confused and started to talk.

"Ok, what's the problem then?"

"Well, that's the problem, he hasn't transformed into his human form for years now. And chances are high that his human form is dead or it's almost dead."

Caesar and Noah looked horrified at the thought that Danny could transform and that he could be completely dead. Danny was shaking with fear and Ben was just silent.Waiting for the other two to answer.

"Let's do it, I want to find out if I'm still human."

All of us looked at Danny,surprised that he was still willing to do this.

"Are you sure Danny? I mea-"

"I want to do it now before I wimp out."

Danny stood up, I told Caesar,Noah, and Ben to get ready to catch him if we needed to and to get ready to give him treatment. Soon, the bright hoops appeared around his waist and started to travel in opposite directions. His short white and red hair transformed into long, matted and dirty raven black hair. His tanned skin turned into pale skin. His grey sweatshirt and pants turned into ragged jeans and a white shirt. The same outfit he was wearing 3 years ago that is now too small for him.

Danny closed his eyes when he transformed, he opened them back up and instead of green eyes, baby blue eyes met ours.

"Oh my god."

Caesar and Noah had their jaws on the floor and they couldn't stop staring.

Danny was going to start talking when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Me and Ben managed to catch Danny and set laid him down on his bed. Caesar came forward and started to check on Danny.

"He's severely underweight and dehydrated otherwise he's fine, he just exhausted. It was a good thing that he stayed in his ghost form, otherwise, I would be stitching him up. I'll set up an I.V with some saline solution."

We all breathed a sigh of relief when he said that he's fine.

"When he is going to wake up?"

"I don't know hermano, it might be a couple of hours, it might be a couple of days. Do you guys know if his ghost powers affect his human form?"

"Um yeah, I remember him telling me and Rex that his regeneration and other basic powers can be used while he's human."

"That's good, maybe he'll wake up in a couple of hours like he did last time."

Caesar leaned against the wall after putting in the I.V while the rest of us sat down.

"Noah, get ready to go to the store, we're going to pick up some Mexican food and we're going to make some so the three of them can gain some weight again."

"What are we going to buy?"

"Tamales, and some stuff for Arroz con leche(rice pudding) and chile rellenos so we can make them into burritos."

Noah stood up and left the room to go and get ready. Caesar told us to stay here until they got back.

**Time Skip**

Me and Ben ended up falling asleep on Danny's bedside while we were waiting for Caesar and Noah to come back. They woke us up when they finished making the food and it was time to eat. We looked at Danny and decided that he could be alone for 20 minutes while we ate. When we walked to the kitchen. There was a mound of tamales in the middle of the table. There were burritos and a small pot of rice with it as well.

"You guys aren't allergic to anything right?"

"What did you make?"

"Me and Noah made the chile rellenos burritos and the Arroz con leche, we bought the tamales as that would have taken an entire day to make. You don't remember this Rex, we used to eat this a lot?"

I started to think about my past, but it's still a blank.

"Sorry Caesar, I can't."

Caesar just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for us to sit down and eat. I grabbed a burrito and opened it up. There was a long fried thing with beans and avocado. I rolled it back up and took a bite out of it. That large fried thing was a hatch chile stuffed with cheese. The beans and avocado made it so creamy and good. I moaned at the taste. Ben took that as a sign for him to start eating too. His reaction was similar to mine.

Once I finished the burrito, I grabbed a tamale and stared at it. Caesar recommended that I put lime on it. I took a bite out of it with lime and the center had some red meat that tasted so good. The lime giving it an acidity taste that was contrasting the fat the dough had.

I scooped a small amount of rice into a small bowl that was close to me. I picked some up and let it fall out of the spoon. It landed it with a plop.

"Caesar, I don't think rice is supposed to be this wet, or mushy."

I looked at Ben and he had the same questioning face as me

"Trust me, little brother, it's the best thing you will have."

I hesitantly spooned some of the rice into my mouth. It was the sweetest thing I have ever eaten. The cinnamon was giving a nice taste. I immediately downed it and started to serve myself more when Ben already beat me to the serving spoon. I gave him a small glare for making me wait as he spooned some more into his bowl.

"What is this called again."

"Its called Arroz con leche, or rice pudding. Me and my family like to call it sweet rice though. Do you want the recipe Ben?"

"Definitely, I have to make this for my mom and dad."

"Anyways, thank you for the food, but we have to get back to Danny. "

Me and Ben put away what we used and washed our dishes in the sink. Once we were done drying them and putting them away, we walked back to Danny's room to sit down by his bedside again.

Caesar soon brought us blankets and pillows so we can be comfortable while we waited.

Now it's just the waiting game.


	27. The nightmares

**Danny POV**

It was dark. I felt a cold, smooth surface on my back. Straps restraining my movements. The feeling of swaying on the spot.

I opened my eyes and saw the lab for their favorite experiment. I looked down from where I was hanging. A tank of blood blossom extract below me. I struggled against the restraints. The last time they did this to me, I almost went into complete organ failure. I looked down when I saw movement below. Brown was adding green power to the tank. Generously I might add. He must have felt that I was watching, he looked up to look at me.

"Ah, you're awake now. I know we have done this experiment before but this time, we are trying something new."

He grabbed a handful of dust and rubbed on my leg. It started to hurt as soon as it touched me. I started to move, trying to shake the dust off to no avail. The pain was gradually increasing.

"Painful isn't it, it took some time to find this, as it doesn't come from earth. Some miners found it in Peru. What is it called again? Ectoranium?"

The pain was unbearable, Brown got sick of my struggles and wiped it off. He walked away a short distance to grab a remote and walked back. With a push of a button, the chains I was hanging from moved and lowered me to be right next to Brown and the tank.

Brown grabbed a bucket as I blinked away the tears of pain. He smiled at me as he filled the bucket with the red and green liquid.

Without warning, he threw the contents of the bucket onto me. The pain was unbearable. It felt like as if my own skin was attacking me. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of damaging them. I screamed until brown got sick of it and stuffed a dirty rag into my mouth.

I felt a prick in my neck through my pain. I begged clockwork for it to be an anesthetic. When I felt a burning spread out through my veins, I knew he had injected the solution into me. I opened my eyes to see that my veins were popping out in a bright red color. It started to become black around the edges of my eyesight. I saw Brown stick a scalpel into the solution and he was coming closer to me.

"NO!!"

I woke up from my dream screaming no. It took me a while to register the fact that I was awake and then someone was talking to me. I looked to the right to see Ben and Rex sitting next to my bed with worried looks on their faces. Soon after, my door burst open and Noah and Caesar ran in their pajamas.

"What happened?! Is something wrong?"

It took me a while to answer but I did.

"Nothing, it, it was just a nightmare."

Ben and Rex looked worried but didn't press the matter. I started to get off the bed when I noticed the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Did you two sleep here?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave you alone."

I started to get up to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Do you want me to cut your hair first."

I noticed the hair that was sticking to my sweat and that was blocking my eyesight.

"Sure, in the same style please, just make it fast."

Ben quickly took me to the bathroom to cut my hair, and in 10 minutes, he was done. I helped him clean up and then slipped into the shower. As I was washing my hair. I saw a lot of brown and red colors go down the drain. Once I was done. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the bathroom mirror. Using my hand, I wiped away all of the steam. What I saw shocked me.

Over half of my hair was white. It was a pure white like Ben's and Rex's but I had so much more than them. Upon closer inspection, my black hair had a mixture of dark red hair mixed into it, as my ghost form does. My face was pale like always, but it was thin and hollow. My eyes were sunken into its sockets and my cheeks were also on the same condition. Overall, it looked like I was doing some type of zombie cosplay.

I put on the clothes that were left for me and walked out. Ben and Rex were still there waiting for me. I looked down at the floor to see more blankets and pillows.

"Are you guys going to sleep here?"

When Ben and Rex answered yes, I kinda got frustrated.

"Just go back to your rooms, I'll be fine."

When they tried to argue against me, I told them to go back to their rooms again and they listened to me this time.

"Just promise you'll come to one of our rooms if you have another nightmare."

"I will be,now go back to sleep Ben, you too Rex."

Ben walked out along with Rex and closed the door behind them.

I walked over to my bed and got into the blankets. Ready to go back to sleep, hopefully without nightmares this time.


	28. What the Hell

**Ben Pov**

"BEN WAKE THE FUCK UP, WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. I shot up and looked at my door that was in pieces on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

I looked at my doorway and Kevin was standing there along with Gwen.

"Kevin?!"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!"

Kevin ran in and picked me up from my bed in a bridal carry and started to run down the hall.

"Kevin put me down!!"

I started to punch Kevin in the face, trying to get him to drop me or to at least weaken his grip. I raised my fist to bring it back down onto Kevin's face when Gwen's pink mana stopped it.

"Ben, calm down, it's us!"

"Yeah, I know its fucking you guys! Now put me the fuck down!"

I punched Kevin with my free arm hard enough where he let me go to grab his face. I landed hard on my back but I quickly scrambled back onto my feet.

"Cassius!"

Down the hall was Danny running towards me. Once he was close enough, he used his powers to create a shield large enough to trap Kevin and Gwen in it.

"Let us out of here! Ben what are you doing?!"

"What are we doing? I'm keeping him safe from people like you."

Caesar, Noah, and Rex came out of their rooms and started to scream at Gwen and Kevin. It ended up turning into a screaming match. With everyone yelling at each other, asking each other what they were planning to do with me. I tried to calm everyone down but more than once I was cut off from speaking.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK?!!"

Immediately, everyone shut up and looked at me

" Now Igris, can you please put the shield down, they're my cousin and her boyfriend, they didn't mean any harm."

Danny hesitantly put down his shield and lowered his hands. But still remained in his position, ready to jump into battle if he has to. As soon as his shield was down. Gwen ran up to hug me, she ended up tackling me in the process. I landed hard on the floor but it didn't hurt too bad. I wrapped my arms around her. Happy to see her for the first time in years.

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was dead too Gwen...now can you let me get up, the floor is getting cold."

Gwen got off of me and Kevin offered his hand to pick me back. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up into a hug.

"Its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too Kevin."

He let go of me and I looked back at the others, Danny had finally relaxed and was smiling with everyone else.

"What do you guys say that we go to the living room and introduce ourselves and explain what happened?"

We walked down the hallway and sat down in the living room. I realized that this is my first time here. I looked around and saw that there were 2 sofas and an armchair. As we filed into the living room, me, Rex and Danny ended up sitting on the armchair. Rex sat on the chair while I and Danny sat down on the armrests. Noah and Caesar sat down on one sofa and Gwen and Kevin took the other.

"Well to start off, this is Rex and this is Danny, but call them Neo and Igris, they were the ones who helped me escape from the facility we were in."

Danny and Rex waved their hands at the mention of their names. I gestured towards Noah and Caesar.

"And these are Neos older brother and his best friend. They were the ones that found us and they're the ones who have been taking care of us."

Caesar and Noah stood up and shook hands with Gwen and Kevin. Once they sat down, I gestured towards the two of them.

"And everyone, this is my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin. Back home, they had my back in my fights and have been doing so for a long time."

"Ben, we have something for you."

Gwen took out of her bag a green jacket with black trim that had a black 10 on the chest.

"We figured you would want some type of a change."

I grabbed the jacket and looked at it. Just looking at the style brought back memories of our adventures. I tried it on and saw that it's too short from my arms to arms to fit comfortably. I sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry guys, I guess I grew, and the colors would make me stand out anyway."

I started to take off the jacket but it glowed green. It grew longer and the black trim became green and the green became black. Now it fits me perfectly and no longer stood out as much.

"Wow, thanks Igris, I didn't know you could do that!?"

I looked over at Danny and he had a surprised look on his face.

"That wasn't me Cas. I don't think I can do that even if I wanted to."

What. I looked at Rex to see if he had anything to do with it.

"Hey man, I control machines, not clothes."

I looked back at Gwen and Kevin and they were just as confused as me. Noah and Caesar weren't any better.

"Ben, did you do that?"

Kevin was looking at me with a suspicious glare. Meanwhile, Gwen was glaring at him for giving me one.

"No, yes, I mean, ugh I don't know anymore."

I threw my hands up in frustration. Frustrated that I have no idea what's going on with me. I felt Danny's and Rex's reassuring pat's on my back. I realized that I needed to relax and got comfortable again on the armchair. You do have to admit. This jacket is comfortable and warm.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and get some drinks. Gwen and Kevin, can you come along so you can pick a drink."

Caesar and Noah got up and took Gwen and Kevin to the kitchen. I yawned and settled into the armchair. Even though I'm just sitting on the arm, there's still enough space for me to get comfortable. The warm jacket isn't making it any better. I leaned my head against the cushion and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep."

I scoffed in response and said, "I'm just resting my eyes."


	29. Well needed rest

**Danny POV**

Caesar and the others ended up taking more than 10 minutes. I stood up to go and get them when I realized that I still don't know where the kitchen is, only the dining room and the living room.

"Uuh, Igris?"

"What is it Neo, and why are you whispering?"

"You'll find out if you turn around."

I turned around to see that Ben was asleep with his head leaning on Rex's head. Rex was holding him up but he was slowly falling off the armrest onto Rex. I quickly walked forward, with my hand, I carefully pulled Ben back onto the armrest.

I huffed in frustration.

"I told him not to fall asleep."

"Come on, we are all exhausted and need rest. We're lucky that Providence hasn't found us yet, so we need to rest all we can."

"Yeah, ,you're right."

"Neo, help me get him onto my back, so I can take him to his room."

Rex helped me get Ben onto my back, it took some finessing but we were able to get him on without waking him up.

I was going to start walking to his room when Caesar and the other finally came back, with their drinks in hand along with ours.

"Did he fall asleep?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Noah, it is probably because he woke up earlier than usual.I'm going to go ahead and take him to his bed."

I turned to walk away when Gwen stopped me.

"Can I go with you?"

Me and the others exchanged a look, hesitantly I said yes.

I started to walk down the hall toward his room with Gwen close behind. I walked through his open doorway. I avoided the wood pieces on the floor and took him to his bed. Gwen moved the covers so I could set him down. I sat down on the bed and carefully leaned back to set him down. I untangled myself from his arms and legs and straightened him out. Once I was done, Gwen covered him with his blanket.

Gwen kneeled down and brushed his hair back in a soothing manner. I could see that even while he was asleep, he leaned into her touch. Gwen kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you for coming back alive Ben."

I quickly left the room, to give them some privacy. After a couple of minutes, she came out, wiping away the tears on her face.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I escorted Gwen back to the living room where everyone else was waiting for us. I sat back down on the armrest while Gwen sat down with Kevin.

"Do you guys have any more questions?"

"Caesar, do you know when Ben can come back home with us, so we can take him to see his parents and grandpa?"

Caesar was silent for a while, thinking about when Ben will be healthy enough to go. I decided to speak up.

"When you guys take Cas back home, I and Neo are going to have to go with you guys. We don't know when Providence is going to try and get us back into their facility."

They both looked offended.

"We don't need your help protecting Ben, so back off grundy, me and Gwen are enough to protect him."

"Obviously, you weren't enough to stop Providence from taking him in the first place."

I looked at Rex in shock. Shocked that he would be crazy enough to say that to their faces.

"What did you say?!"

Kevin stood up, ready to prove that he could protect Ben.

"Now, everyone calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

I looked back at Rex for reassurance.

"I definitely meant it."

"Neo!"

Rex stood up from the armchair, ready to back up his words. Gwen was holding Kevin back. Having enough, I used my ice powers to freeze their feet to the ground.

"That's enough, stop trying to prove who has the bigger balls and who can protect who. We will be going with Ben to his home to help protect him and that's the end of it. Do I make myself clear?"

I flashed my eyes green to prove my point. Kevin and Gwen finally calmed down along with everyone else and sat back down on the sofas. Or at least they tried to.

"Oh sorry."

I melted the ice on their feet so they could sit down.

Everyone was starting to relax again when we heard Ben's blood-curdling scream pierce the silence.

"Shit."

I jumped up and started to run towards Ben's room. Everyone else was close behind. As soon as I walked into the doorway, I had to duck to avoid this green beam from hitting me. Ben was having a night terror. And those weird green beams that were coming from his hands were all over the room thrashing. I started to walk forward to his bed, making sure to dodge the green beams.

Rex was with me, trying to get to his bed as well. All of a sudden, these pink beams started to hold down the green ones. I looked to see Gwen holding them down and Kevin protecting her from the other beams that were still going wild.

Ben was still thrashing around in his bed. He had a face of pain with tears rolling down his face.

"No, stop it! Please, no more, get away from me!"

I climbed onto his bed and grabbed him along with Rex. We both held him to our chest and whispered reassuring words until he stopped moving. We felt his body relax as the green beams disappeared. And he fell back to sleep. Rex climbed off and carefully handed Ben to me. I gently put Ben onto his bed again and climbed off as well. Soon, Ben was laying there peacefully under his blanket with a tear-stained face.

"What happened to him?"

Caesar was the one to answer Kevin's question.

"A night terror, the boys been having nightmares since they broke out of Providence. But, this is Ben's first-night terror."

"Why didn't Igris and Neo just wake him up?"

"It is difficult to wake someone up while they are having a night terror. The only thing they could do was hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself even more. Let go back to the living room to talk more."

We all nodded in agreement. I and Rex looked at Ben one more time before we turned around to leave. I was already halfway outside the door when I realized that Rex wasn't behind me.

"Neo,what are you doing?"

Rex looked back at me and gestured me over. I walked back to Ben's bed to see that Ben was holding onto his hand.

"Please, don't go."

I grabbed Ben's hand to reassure him

"Don't worry Ben, I and Danny will stay here until you wake up again."


	30. Masks

**Rex Pov**

We waited next to Ben’s bed until he fell asleep again. After a while, Caesar came back to the room and asked us what was taking us so long.

"He doesn't want me or Neo to leave."

"Oh"

Danny looked towards me and stared at me for a while before he started to talk again.

"Why don't you go and talk with his friends, it should be fine as long as one of us stays here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, just make it fast."

I stood up and followed Caesar out of the room. Once we go to the living room, I sat down back onto the armchair.

"Where’s Igris?"

"Cas didn't want to be alone so he stayed behind. But let's make this fast, I want to get back before he wakes up"

Kevin cut me and Noah off before we could continue our conversation.

"I've been meaning to ask you guys, why do you guys call Ben by Cas?"

"Well, it was Igris who gave us fake names when Noah and Caesar found us. He did it so he could protect our identities, but we told them our real names once we found out that Caesar is Neos older brother and Noah is his best friend. We decided to keep them to make a new identity. His cover name is Cassius Smith."

Kevin nodded his head in a way that shows he understands.

"Is that it? I want to go back to Cas and Igris."

"Actually hang on, your brother told me that if you guys wanted to leave, you guys would need a disguise."

Kevin reached into his bag that had appeared and pulled out 3 masks. They kinda look like those masks for the opera. The masks where one is sad and the other is happy. I eyed them suspiciously.

"And what are those?"

"They're ID masks, they're alien technology that allows the user to look however they want, for example."

Kevin put the mask on his face, after a small flash, a small, scrawny blond haired boy sat in his place. A complete 180 compared to his tall, black-haired and buff persona.

"Ho ho holy shit, that's amazing!"

Kevin took off the mask and grabbed two more from his bag so he can give it to me.

"Here, take this so you guys can hide from whoever is after you.”

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say, Kevin."

"Then don't say anything and just take them."

"I can't thank you enough."

I grabbed the masks from Kevin's hands and ran back to Ben’s room. When I got there, Ben was still asleep and Danny was dozing off.

"Igris, wake up for a minute."

"Mmm, what is it?"

His voice was heavy with exhaustion. I shoved a mask into his hand.

"Here take a look at this, Kevin gave it to his, it’s a mask that can let us change how we look. This means we can go out into public safety."

"You're kidding me, are you serious?"

Danny put it on and after the flash of light was gone, there was a girl?

"...Why are you a girl?"

"Because I've always wanted to be a girl. Dork it’s because anyone who is looking for us is going to be looking for a group of three boys. Not for a group of three girls."

"That makes sense."

I put on my mask and looked into the mirror that was in the bathroom. I turned myself into a short girl with black hair and brown eyes. I made sure that the girl wasn't too attractive, just a regular old plain Jane.

I walked back into the room to show Danny how I look. He started laughing.

"You had the chance to become the hottest girl around and you became a plain Jane?"

"Hey, you said that we have to blend in, so we can’t show how hot we really are."

"Who the fuck are you?"

We looked at Ben, who decided to wake up at the worst moment possible. We took off the masks and started to calm him down.

"Calm down Cas, it's just us, Kevin gave us these. Recognize them?"

I handed one to Ben and he grabbed it to examine it in his hands.

"Oh yeah! I remember these, I saw them a lot when I was fighting an old enemy of mine. But why did you two decided to disguise yourselves as girls?"

"We were getting in touch with our inner feminine side."

"Yeah right, now tell me what you and Neo were doing looking like a pair of girls."

"Ok, so we were thinking, if Providence is looking for a group of three boys, then they won't be looking for a group of three girls. Not all of us have to be girls. One or two of us could be girls, as long as we are not a group of three boys."

"Ahhhh, I see your logic, that's smart. But I don't think we should be that ugly, or they'll remember us."

"Come on Cas, I bet the ugliest person you know isn't any worse than the girl Neo transformed into."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I guarantee that there is no one uglier than the girl."

Ben just laughed and got out of his bed and put on the mask. After the light died down, an exact copy of Danny was standing where Ben was.

"Ooooh, shit Igris, you completely set yourself up for that."

"Why youuuu!"

Danny lunged for Ben, Ben barely managed to dodge before he ran out of the room laughing. Danny quickly recovered and chased after Ben. I heard yells of protest and worry as they passed the living room. The two of them ended up going outside into the yard. I stopped at the back door to watch the two of them chased each other throughout the yard. Caesars and the other stood at the door with me to watch them.

We looked at them as Danny lunged for Ben again, only to have Ben to jump up and use his hands to throw himself over him. Kinda like kids would do in leapfrog. As Ben ran away laughing, he started to tease Danny. Danny turned around with a smile on his face and started to chase him again. Danny used his ice powers to freeze the ground Ben was running on, thus making him slip. Danny used this opportunity to grab Ben and to give him a noogie.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Hahaha, all is fair in love and war little brother."

Behind me, I heard Kevin laughing.

"Hahaha, ahhhh, classic."

I turned around to see Kevin wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Meanwhile, the others had a look of satisfaction.

"This is the first time I've heard the two of them laugh like that, they haven't laughed for this long since Noah found the three of you guys and brought them here."

"This is the first time I've heard them laugh like that since I've met them."

I finished my sentence with a smile as Ben and Danny started to give each other noogies.

"This reminds me a lot when Ben and I were younger."

We all fell silent as Ben and Danny started to walk back into the house, with the goofiest smiles on their faces and their arms over each other's shoulders.


	31. Time to go

**Ben POV**

It's been about 2 weeks since Kevin and Gwen came for me. They're still here, they're just waiting for me to gain weight again. With the food Caesar has been feeding us, we have all gained about 15 pounds. We still have a long way to go to be back to our normal weight, but according to Caesar, if we keep on eating as we did, we will gain it in no time.

I looked at Danny and Rex as they napped in the sofas. It was noticeable that we all gained weight. We no longer look like sacks of bones. Now we look like sacks of bones with a little bit of meat. A small difference, but a small thing can make a world of the difference.

I think right now it's just me and the boys, Caesar and the others left for groceries and other small chores.

There was a small knock on the front door. Danny woke up for a little bit but I got up and told him to get back to sleep. As I walked down the hall, I put on the ID mask and transformed into a little kid. I opened the door to see that there was nothing but a box on the doormat.

'That's odd'

I stuck my head out and looked around at the surrounding houses, there was no one in sight. Not even cars. I picked up the package and took it inside. I made sure to lock the door before I took off the mask. I walked to the living room and sat back down on the armchair before I opened it up. Danny and Rex woke up when they heard me opening it.

"What is that Cas?"

"I don't know, it was on the front door. It has nothing written on it. Should I keep on opening it?"

"Hang on Cas, give it to me for a second."

I handed it over to Rex and he used his nanites to check if there was anything mechanical in there. After a little bit, he gave it back to me, saying that there was nothing mechanical in there.

I finished opening it up, and there was nothing in there but I saw a folded up piece of paper. I looked up at Rex and Danny and I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only one that was suspicious.

I grabbed the piece of paper and opened it up.

_"Run, they know where you are, be gone in the next two days."_

_~Alex. 3/23/15_

Danny took it from my hands and looked at the calendar. It was on the 24th of March. Danny jumped up

"Neo, call your brother and tell him to get his ass over here now. Cas, come with me to pack everything that we have. Help me get rid of the stuff that could show we were here."

"But we don't know who they are. We don't know if this is a trap?"

"Who cares Neo, it's a hint, and we need to leave as soon as possible."

Danny ran down the hall to our rooms. I looked at Rex and gestured for him to hurry up and call his brother. I ran to my room and grabbed the travel bag that was under my bed. I quickly and carefully stuffed my few belongings into the bag. I made sure to grab my toothbrush and hairbrush. I looked around the room and saw that there was nothing left that could show that I was here. I ran into the hallway and almost ran into Danny.

"Go back Rex's stuff, make sure that you don't miss anything."

"Got it. I went into his room and stuffed everything into the travel bag that was under his bed. As soon as I was done. I heard the others come home. I ran to the living room where everyone was, with my bag and Rex's bag in my hands. Danny was explaining everything to them. Everyone ran into different parts of the house to get rid of the evidence that there were more than 2 people living here. We had to throw out trash, blankets.

We all met back in the living room.

"Is everyone ready to go? I threw everything into the incinerator"

"We have one? Know what never mind, what are we going to leave it, when are we going to leave. I have to get Neo and Cassius out of here."

"We can go in my car."

"No, they can follow us that way."

"Then how are we going to leave, it's not like we have to time to ask Azmuth if he could teleport us!"

"There is a way for us to teleport but I'm not sure I'll be able to do it."

We all looked towards Danny, he decided to elaborate on what he meant.

"Part of my powers include creating a portal to teleport, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it. I haven't exactly gotten the chance to practice for the past three years."

"What are the chances you'll be able to do it Igris? We just want to make sure the three of you get out of here safely."

Caesar stared at Danny as he had a thinking look on his face. A couple of seconds, he said what he knew.

"I'm 40% sure that I'll be able to do it. If I'm not able to, well have to find another way to get out of here."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Do it now!"

"Calm down Kevin, we're going to have to move so they won't be able to find an energy signature when they come here tomorrow."

Danny went to the back yard without warning. We followed him out with our stuff. We got out of the house in time to see Danny jump to the fence to get to the empty lot that was next door. We quickly jumped the fence to go with him. Danny transformed into his ghost form. I heard Gwen and Kevin gasp in shock, Noah quickly shushed them. I could tell that whatever he was doing, required great concentration as I could see his drops of sweat from where I was standing.

A couple of minutes passed before a small green and black circle appeared in front of Danny, then it disappeared. We exchanged looks before we silently agreed to let him try again. Soon, the small green portal appeared again, but this time, it was steadily getting bigger.

"Hurry up and jump in, I can't hold this for any longer!"

"Where does it go?"

"It doesn't matter, just get in!"

Rex ran in with his stuff, I was going to run when I looked back to Gwen and Kevin. I quickly ran back to them and gave them both a hug and Gwen a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you guys later, tell my parents I love them."

I ran to the portal and jumped into it. I landed roughly onto the ground, a few feet away, Rex was offering his hand to help me up. I looked around, the island we were on was floating. And the sky had green and black swirls. I heard a thump behind me and turned around to see that Danny was with us.

"Where are we Igris?"

"Well, Neo, Cassius, welcome to my home, the ghost zone."


	32. Home Sweet Home

**Danny Pov**

I started to lead to Rex and Ben to the far frozen, in hopes that they could give me some sort of transportation to get us to Pariahs Keep.

"Hey, Cassius, did you start training with your cousin like you wanted to?"

"As much as I would love to say yes Neo, we tried earlier but wasn't able to do it. I'm going to have to wait until we meet up with her again to practice. I'll just practice by myself until then."

"Oh that stinks, hey Igris, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you guys to an old ally of mine before we head to somewhere else, it's going to take us a while to get there if we walk."

I heard Ben and Rex stop walking behind me. When I turned around, they were just staring at me.

"What?"

"Igris, you're a ghost who can fly, Cas can transform into an alien that lets him fly and I can turn my body into a machine to fly. Do you see your logic here?"

'I feel pretty stupid now'

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm used to traveling with people who can't fly."

"Yeah, we understand."

Ben started to fiddle with his watch until he found an alien to become. He pressed down on the watch and a blue thin alien was in his place. It had green eyes with an odd mouth. When it spread its wings, they were oddly shaped like a butterfly

"Big Chill!"

Rex grew a pair of wings onto his shoulders and started to fly. This is going to go much faster.

"Ok, follow me then."

I turned around and started to fly towards the far frozen, at this rate, it was going to take us about an hour to get there. We tried to keep a conversation but we were going fast enough to where the wind didn't let us talk to each other. I looked around to look at my home away from home. I spent most of my time here when I could because my parents didn't really do a good job parenting. But that's a matter for another time.

The green and swirling black brought comfort to me. I looked down to see the passing by islands. I saw Skulkers Island, embers, walkers, etc. I looked back up to see that the far frozen was quickly approaching. I mentioned for Rex and Ben to slow down so we can land.

"What is it Igris?"

"You're gonna have to wait here Neo, the far frozen is going to be cold for you without protection."

"That's good because my transformation is going to time out right about...now."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Ben transformed into his regular self again.

"Ok, then, in that case, the two of you wait together, I'll be back soon."

I jumped back into the sky and started to fly towards the far frozen. Soon, it started to get colder and colder as I traveled farther into the winter desert. I was able to see the village that Frostbite lived in. I turned invisible and started to look for his house. I didn't feel like having to deal with people freaking out over me. I was able to find Frostbite sleeping in his room. I decided to mess with him a little.

"Psstt, Frostbite."

Frostbite immediately woke up and started mummer to himself, something about him hearing the great one's voice again. Immediately, I felt bad and decided to show myself to him.

"It’s good to see you again Frostbite."

When he saw me, he jumped out of his head and ran over to hug me. I let him hug me as he started to exclaim how happy he was to see me again.

"Great one! Why are you so thin!? Surely this is not healthy, come, we must give you treatment!"

He tried to pick me up to take me somewhere and I managed to get out of his grip.

"Whoa, calm down Frostbite, it's great to see you again, but I need to get back to my friends. I left them near the edge of the far frozen because it is too cold for them to come. I need something to help me get them so I can take them back to pariahs keep."

"Ah, I understand, wait here, I shall go and grab a machine that will allow you to get to your friends and to take them to the keep."

Frostbite quickly left the room and went somewhere. He was back within 2 minutes with something that looked oddly familiar to my parent's specter speeder. I walked out of the house and I walked into the speeder. I gave frostbite a quick hug as a thank you before I went inside to look at the controls. And I was right, they were identical to the S.S that my parents built. I quickly started it up and started to fly back to Rex and Ben. It wasn't too long before I got back to where I left them. When I pulled up to them and opened the door.

"You guys ready to get in?"

"Whoa."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and get in before some of my old enemies find us."

Ben and Rex quickly got in and sat next to me as I started to drive to Pariahs Keep. I looked over at Ben and Rex.

"Try to go to sleep if you want, it's going to be a while."

"Are you sure, won't you get tired? Me or Rex can take over."

"I'm actually half ghost and you think I need more sleep than you two guys."

"You have point."

After that, the discussion was dropped and Ben and Rex ended up going into a light doze before falling asleep for a couple of hours. They were sleeping leaning against each other. I put the S.S onto autopilot to take a quick picture of them. This is definitely going into the album for us.

I woke them up as we were a couple of minutes away. They were still tired but ready to get out of the S.S at that point in time.

As we pulled up, we started to notice that the flags were all black with a white symbol.

"Hey Igris, didn't your suit used to have that symbol?"

"What symbol?"

"The one that's on the flag."

I looked closer and realized that all of the flags had my old symbol on it.

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck is right Igris."

We kept on flying closer to the castle.

"Danny look out!"

I turned my head to see a green beam hit the side where Ben was. The impact caused the S.S to lurch to the side. I looked back at Ben and Rex, they were both slumped forward and unconscious from the impact and were bleeding from their heads. I looked back forward to see that the ground was quickly approaching. I tried my best to make it a safe crash but I didn't work. As soon as we hit the ground, I ended up smashing my head against the windshield. It was a miracle I didn't knock myself out. I wiped the blood from my eyes and started to take Ben and Rex out. I managed to drag them out before the S.S exploded. The explosion propelled us forward into a nearby rock.

I felt Ben and Rex leave my hands as I started to pass out. I fell onto my back as I saw purple and orange heading towards me. I tried to avoid passing out so I can protect Ben and Rex. But it was futile. I passed out before I could understand what the purple and orange blurs were trying to say to me


	33. New place

**Rex POV**

I woke up to see that I was chained to the floor. The last thing I remember was our ship getting shot down. I looked around, I was back in a cell. This can’t be happening. I can't go through this again, I can’t

I felt my heartbeat start to pick up as my breaths started to come in faster and faster. I can't have an anxiety attack now. I tried to slow my breathing to slow down my heart. Soon the lack of oxygen had me gasping for more. I laid down flat on the floor, trying to make it easier to breathe. I felt someone pull me into their arms. I tried to get away, I started to fail around when I felt them cover my mouth. I tried to pull the hand away, but I was too shaky to do so.

"Neo, you need to breathe. Rex! Calm down, take a deep breath. "

Hearing my real name snapped me out of it. I focused my eyes on the person that was above me. Ben was holding me with his arms, his hand covering my mouth so I was forced to breathe through my nose. Slowly, I started to inhale slower breathe, holding them in my chest for as long as I could to calm my heartbeat. As my heartbeat slowed down, I started to get drowsy. Ben took his hand off my mouth and started to shake me.

"I know you're tired Neo, but you can't fall asleep. Not in a place like this."

Begrudgingly, I sat up and looked around. We were in some type of stone dungeon. I looked at Ben to see that he was chained up as well. I looked closer at Ben to see that he had dried blood coming from his temple.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small headache."

Ben looked to be in pain but I just moved on.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was warning Igris about that green beam I saw that girl in purple boots shoot at us.

"Doesn't this look like a dungeon now that you think about it?"

"Yeah, it does, do you think you can break out of here using your Omnitrix?"

"Probably, let me find an alien that is going to help."

Ben started to look through his watch, he was about to press down on the alien when we heard shouting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHOT US DOWN!"

"It was an accident Danny, I didn't know it was you."

"Where are they? Where are the boys that were with me?"

"We locked them up in the dungeon."

"YOU LOCKED THEM IN THE DUNGEON?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS LOCKED MY BROTHERS IN A FUCKING DUNGEON!"

Me and Ben looked at each other.

"Igris sounds pissed that we are locked in here, should I change into an alien?"

"I don't think you should."

We heard the sound of an enraged Danny getting closer and closer to the dungeon. We heard a door slamming open and hitting the wall behind it. We could still hear Danny taking out his rage on that second voice. When he rounded the corner and saw us chained up. I swear I saw his eyes flash red before changing back to their regular blue.

Danny walked forward and tore off the cell door from its hinges and walked into the cell.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine Igris."

Danny walked forward and grabbed the two of us into a hug. We hugged him back, in relief that we knew where each other was. He let go of us and ruffled our hair before he started to break off the chains that were around our wrists. I rubbed my wrist in relief as he broke off Ben’s chains as well. I got up and stood next to Danny as he broke Ben’s chains off. We both offered a hand to Ben to pull him onto his feet. He grabbed both of our hands and we pulled him onto his feet.

"Uh, we're still here?"

We all looked towards the people who were at the door of the cell. It was an African American male with an orange hat and a PDA in his hands. And an emo girl with purple combat boots and shoulder length hair. I recognized the girl as the one who shot us down.

Danny stood in front of me and Ben and put his hands up to our heads. I flinched away after I felt pain from where he touched me. Danny sighed.

"Come on, let's take you guys from the infirmary where you guys can get patched up."

Danny turned around and led us through the cell door and down the hall.

"Danny, who are they."

"Sam, Tucker, shut up."

They listened to Danny and stopped talking. They just followed us as Danny led us out of the dungeon. When we walked up some stairs before we emerged in another hallway. The walls were still made out of stone. People with blue skin kept at bowing down as Danny as we walked past them.

"Igris, why are they bowing when we walk past?"

"I'll explain it to you guys later, right now I just want you guys to be patched up and then I'll explain everything."

We continued down the hall and eventually opened a door to what looked like a hospital wing. Danny led us to a bed and mentioned for us to sit. He grabbed 2 ice packs from I don't know where and gave it to us. I put it on my head and I felt the sweet relief that was coming with the cold of the ice.

"Neo and Cas, I'm going to go ahead and grab the head doctor, she doesn't seem to be here right now."

Danny walked out of the room. Leaving me, Ben and those other people alone with us. I looked at them and realized that they were about our age.

"Soooo, who are you guys?!"

"Tucker!"

"What? I'm just trying to be friendly?"

Me and Ben just exchanged a look before we started talking.

"Well, my name is Neo and this is Cassius. How do you know Igris?"

"Igris? Do you mean Danny?"

"Yeah."

"We used to go to school with him."

"Ok, but why are you here then?"

"We've been taking care of this place since Danny disappeared. We've been waiting for him to come back so he can live here."

"Wait, why would Igris live here?"

The two people exchanged looks and the one in purple started to talk to us again.

"Didn't Danny tell you? This castle is his since he's the king of the ghost zone."


	34. Small Explanation

**Danny POV**

I walked down the hall, taking my time so I could calm down. The fact that it was Sam and Tucker that shot us down made me furious. Granted, I was happy to see them when I woke up and they were there but once I realized what happened, I wanted to scream with anger. I mean we were in a machine. The one that FROSTBITE lent us. They shouldn't have shot us down. And the fact that they locked up Ben and Rex before they gave them medical attention made me want to rip someone's throat out. I need to calm down. I turned a corner and saw the head doctor.

I quickly walked over to her and kindly told her to go to the infirmary to go and treat Ben and Rex. I may be pissed but it doesn't mean I'll take it out on someone else.

I started to walk back to the infirmary when the cell phone that Caesar gave me started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Igris, is everyone safe?"

"Yeah, we had a little accident but we're in the castle now and Ben and Rex are being treated for some cuts and bruises."

"Wait, castle? Never mind, that note you got, it was right, the day after you left, Providence came and raised the house at 3 in the morning. Gwen and Kevin were already long gone."

"They didn't find the note right?!"

"No, I threw that into the incinerator too, but I took a picture of it, I'll send it now."

The notification went off that showed that I got a text message.

"Ok thank Caesar, I got to go, tell Gwen and Kevin that we'll meet up with them soon. See you later and stay safe."

"Got it, you stay safe too until I see you again."

We ended the conversation and I started to run back to the infirmary. When I got back, I saw the head doctor wrapping a bandage around Ben's head. Rex was already standing to the side with his head wrapped as well. Everyone turned to look at me when I walked into the room. Immediately, Sam and Tucker walked up to me.

"We need to talk."

I sighed in frustration

"Later, I want to see how they are doing."

I guess Rex overheard me because he said over all of us.

"It’s ok Igris, we'll wait here until you get back."

I nodded my head at Rex and motioned for Sam and Tucker to follow me to the hallway.

We walked a little down the hall, away from the infirmary.

"Ok, first things first, who are they and why do they call you Igris?"

Ugh, this is going to be a lot, I rubbed my face in frustration.

"Ugh, ok, this is a lot to explain. Their names are Neo and Cassius. They helped me break out where they have been holding us for the past 3 years. And they call me Igris because it's the fake name I made up for the three of us."

"Where have you guys been?"

"Um, we were at a facility called Providence.”

"Tell us the truth Danny, what did they do to you there."

I started to rub the back of my neck at Sam's glare.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Bullshit, tell us now Danny."

"Know what, I don't have to listen to you Sam, this conversation is over."

I ignored Sam's and tucker protest and went back into the infirmary. Ben was fiddling around with his watch and Rex was watching him do that. I could hear him asking questions about his aliens. When they noticed me, they ran towards me in a menacing way. I started to back up from them. Rex got to me first and grabbed me to put me into a noogie.

"What the!? Hey, Neo cut it off."

I started to laugh as Rex kept on giving me a noogie. I heard Ben laughing too, I grabbed him too and started to give him a noogie too. Ben unexpectedly let all of his weight on the ground and ended up dragging us to the ground in a pile of human. We kept on laughing even after we fell. Rex was the first one to get up and he helped me up while I helped Ben up. I was still laughing when I asked.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, Me and Neo thought you looked to be in a bad mood. So we decided to make it better."

"Ha, well it worked thanks, guys."

"It’s no problem."

Rex and Ben ruffled my hair again before I pushed their hands off.

"Well guys, I don't know about you but I'm ready to go to sleep again. Want me to take you to your rooms?"

"Sure, but, how do you know where they are?"

Now that I think about it, I really don't know how. I just have a feeling that I know where to go.

"I don't know, but just follow me."

I turned to leave the room and when I passed Sam and Tucker, they looked so confused. I just walked past them, I still don't feel like talking to them.

After a while of going through twist and turns, we ended up at a door. I opened it up to see a large bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The bedroom was easily the size of a classroom with a large king size bed in the middle.

"Wow."

"Wow is right Neo."

I walked into the room and sat on the bed along with Rex and Ben. It had curtains I could pull around it to have some privacy. But something felt off. I felt too exposed. Like something could attack me at any moment.

"Neo, Cas, help me move the bed to the corner, I don't like how it makes me feel."

"Does it make you feel too exposed?"

I had to blink at the fact that Neo was right.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It gives me the same feeling."

We got off the bed and pushed it into the corner of the room where there was nothing. We sat back down onto the bed and I sighed in relief. I felt more secure and I could actually relax now.

I got back up and started to walk out.

"Come on guys, let me take you to your rooms."

I went next door to show them their rooms, which were thankfully next to mine. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

I walked back into my room and washed up to go to sleep. At some point, Sam and Tucker disappeared, but I didn't care I just want to go to sleep. I got into my blankets and went to sleep. I swear I was asleep in seconds.

**Small time skip**

"-Ris, -Gris, Igris wake up."

I woke up to Ben's voice. I sat up and looked at him in the dark.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"Can I sleep in here? I had a dream about one of my experiments."

I looked closer at Ben and realized that he was pale, sweaty and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

He walked out of the room and came back with his blankets and pillows and started to put them on the floor.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor?"

"Don't be dumb, get up here, the bed is too big for me anyway."

Ben quickly climbed into bed with me and laid down next to me.

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Ben."


	35. Reunion

**Danny Pov**

I woke up and looked at the clock on my bed stand. It was already almost 6 in the morning in the real world. Tired, I rubbed my eyes, my body still yearning for sleep even though I've almost slept for an entire day. I turned over to look at Ben to see that he was still sleeping in the bed with me and was drooling onto his pillow as he laid on his stomach.

Curling up into the blankets, I turned to lay onto my side and fell back asleep.

A couple of hours later, I was woken up by a wet feeling on my face. I opened my eyes to see a mass of green fur leap onto my face. I yelped in surprise and ended up waking up Ben.

"What, Who’s going on?"

I managed to push off the green thing and saw a long pink tongue with Neon green fur and a black collar.

"Cujo!"

I sat up and started to pet Cujo. Happy to be able to pet a dog after literal years. His fur was soft and smooth. He was also happy to see me. I started to laugh once Cujo started to lick my face again.

"Is, is that a dog?"

I looked over at Ben. He had some major bed hair going on and he still had drool coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah, he's my dog, I found him a couple of years ago on my patrol. Ever since he's been my dog."

"Can I pet him?"

Ben had a hopeful look on his eyes. I handed Cujo to him and he gleefully grabbed him and him onto his lap. Cujo looked at me for guidance but when he saw my smile, he started to lick Ben.

"Hey, calm down."

Ben started to laugh and smile as Cujo kissed his face over and over again. Ben pet Cujo on the head and started to scratch his belly. That calmed Cujo down as he started to twitch his left leg in joy and had a smile on his face.

I started to laugh at Cujo's face and Ben started to laugh with me. We stopped when we heard the bedroom door open.

We looked at the bedroom door to see a tired looking Rex peek his head into the room and looked at us. He walked in and closed the door behind us while rubbing his eye.

"What are you guys laughing so much about?"

He noticed the dog in Ben's lap and started to walk faster towards us.

"Oh my God, is that a dog, can I pet him?"

"Go for it."

Ben handed Cujo to Rex and Rex cradled him like a baby and started to rub his belly.

"Aww, who's a good boy? Aww you're so soft and cuddly."

Upon hearing Rex's baby talk, Cujo started to lick Rex's face, causing him to laugh like Ben was.

"Aww man, this is awesome, I haven't seen a dog for years. Whose dog is this?"

Rex set Cujo back on to the ground and he started to run around and bark.

"He's my dog, his name is Cujo."

"Where did he come from?"

Ben's question made me stop for a second. He has a good point. Last I remember, Cujo was staying with Dani and Jazz. But that would mean...

"No way."

Ben and Rex looked concerned at what I said. I stood up from my bed and started to walk to the door.

"Igris?"

I ignored Ben and walked out into the hallway. I could hear Ben and Rex asking me what's wrong and they were following behind me. I looked through rooms and they bore nothing.

Picking up my pace, I ran to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway.

There were 2 people standing near the counter. Music was gently playing from a small speaker as they quietly spoke to each other. The taller one had short orange hair and a regular t-shirt and jeans. The shorter one had had short black hair with the same attire.

I hesitantly took a step forward. I heard Ben and Rex stop behind me and stand there quietly.

"Jazz? Dani?"

The two people turned around and looked at me. Blue eyes met mine.

It was them. It was my sisters.

I ran forward with tears welling up in my eyes towards them. They did the same. Once I got to them, I grabbed them both into a tight hug and didn't let go.

"Danny?!"

I heard Jazz call my name in a disbelieving tone.

"It's me, I'm finally back."

Dani said nothing but cried into my chest. Jazz grabbed my face and started to kiss me on my cheeks over and over again. Usually, I would have told her to stop, but I missed her and her motherly kisses.

The three of us just stayed there on the floor hugging each other for a long time. Eventually, we let go of each other enough so we can stand up. But once we did, jazz and Dani didn't let go of me.

"So Igris, care to introduce these lovely ladies to me and Cas?

I looked back up at the doorway to see that Ben and Rex were still standing there and were leaning against the doorway with smiles I'm their face.

"Ah, well Cas, Neo, these are my sisters. To my right, this is my older sister Jasmine, and to my left, this is my little sister Danielle."

Ben was the first one to step forward to shake their hands.

"Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Cassius.”

Jazz and Dani shook his hand. And Rex was right behind him.

"Hi, my name is Neo. Nice to meet you."

When Rex was going to shake Danis' hand, he did a double take.

"Wow, you look almost exactly like Igris, if you had shorter hair, I would think you guys were twins."

Dani just smiled and opened her mouth to say something.

"Yeah I know, being his clone will do that to you.”

Everyone was quiet. I guess three years didn't change Danis carelessness.

Ben and Rex looked confused. But Ben seemed to somewhat understand.

"You have one too?"

We all looked at Ben, surprised from his question and his nonchalance attitude about it. Ben noticed our stares and elaborated.

"A couple of years ago, an alien tried to create a copy of my watch, he ended up becoming a carbon copy of me and he's been stuck like that for about 5 years now. The only difference is that he has the inverted colors of what I used to wear."

"I have learned not to question anything but Danny, what happened these past three years?"

The three of us stopped at Jazz's question. I got a flashback to one of my experiments. Where Brown was trying to see how long it would take me to heal. Where he intentionally would cut me to make a deep wound. I forced my thoughts back to the present. I glanced at Rex and Ben to see that they were trembling and their faces were pale. Their eyes were glazed over, proving to me that they both were having flashbacks. I reached up and ruffled their hair affectionately. They both flinched at the contact but leaned into it when they realized it was me.

"Why don't you guys find a servant and have them take you guys back to the room? I'll go for you guys in a little bit."

Rex nodded his head and grabbed Ben by the shoulder and led him out of the room. Down the hall, I could hear him asking a servant to take them back to their rooms. Rex's voice was trembling slightly and Ben was silent. I will have to make sure to stay with them whenever we met someone new.

I turned back to jazz and Dani and they were just staring at me. I focused on Dani.

"You too, go somewhere else, go and play with Cujo."

Dani was just about to protest but stopped when Jazz but her hand on her shoulder to stop her. Dani looked up at Jazz and realized that she had no say in the matter. Begrudgingly, she walked out of the room and called Cujo to her.

"What's going on Danny?"

I rubbed my face in exhaustion.

"Jazz, what happened to us during those three years, it changed us. It scarred us in more than one way."

I could hear my voice crack with emotion but I continued anyway.

"But, don't you ever, ask Neo and Cas what happened. Never do that to them. It just brings back bad memories. Those two used to be heroes like I was, but, they were actually supported by the government. They didn't get kidnapped for experimented on like I did before we were taken."

Jazz was silent for a little bit.

"But what happened?"

"A lot of stuff happened Jazz, just do me a favor, and don't ask anymore."

"Ok, I won't."

I was staring at the floor for the duration of the conversation, I looked up at jazz when she said that. Her eyes were full of pain and worry. But she stayed silent.

I cleared my throat and smiled at her.

"What do you say we keep on making food for them and call them back when we're done?"

Jazz smiled at me and gestured for me to come to the counter with her. She rolled up the radio and we started to cut fruit and other vegetables. When we were done making food, we had a feast. There was hash browns, scrambled egg, bacon, and pancakes. We put everything onto the table and went our separate ways to grab the others. As I walked up to the room, I heard the other two laughing as they made bad puns and jokes. I smiled to myself, happy that their moods improved. I opened the door to Ben's room and said that the food was ready. They both got up and followed me back to the kitchen.

When we got there, all the food was gone. Jazz walked back in to grab something and noticed our confused faces.

"Oh, Dani wanted to eat in the living room to be more comfortable."

"Ok."

She led us into the living room and we sat down to eat. We talked amongst each other while we ate, we kept on laughing at jokes that each other would make. When we finished eating, we kept on talking with each other.

"Jazz, you should have been there, Neo here is such a scatterbrain, he didn't know that when steel is cooled, it becomes fragi-"

I stopped when I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned to see that Rex had fallen asleep and his head was on my shoulder. Ben fell asleep with his head in his hand as he leaned against the armrest.

"Looks like they're tired."

I turned around to see that Jazz was pointing at Dani, who was also asleep in her chair.

"It is pretty early in the morning, and we've been sleeping a lot lately as we try to get stronger."

"Do you want to wake them up for leave them here?"

"I'll take them to their rooms."

"You're like their older brother."

I stopped for a second when she said that.

"Well, I feel like their older brother, I love them too much to let them get hurt, it feels like I have 3 younger siblings now."

Jazz just smiled as she shook Danis shoulder to wake her. I carefully slipped out from under Rex and filed his arms to go across his lap and bridal carried him. I leaned his head against my chest. He was definitely a lot heavier compared to when we broke out. I transformed and kicked off and started to fly through the halls. When I got to his door, I had to carefully open the door without waking him up, I managed to do it and walked in to set him on his bed. I had to set him down on his blankets but I just threw the blanket from the farthest corner of his bed and covered him with it. He was snoring before I even left the room. I opened Ben's door and moved the blankets on his bed so he can be more comfortable.

I went back to the living room to see that Ben was still asleep. I picked him up and he slightly woke up in the process but he just cracked open his eyes and leaned his head against me. He must have realized it was me and went back to sleep. I carried up to his room and this time I was able to put him into the blankets. I covered him up with the blankets and I looked at him for a little bit. Over the years, his face became more defined and manly. Most times, he looks like someone not to mess with because of the scar on his cheek and his white hair. But right now, he just looked like a child.

"Goodnight dork."

I rubbed his head and started to walk out.

"Thanks, goodnight loser."

I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me. By the time I got back to the kitchen, Jazz and Dani were waiting for me.

"Hey Danny, we have to go, I have work and Dani has school."

"It’s ok, I want to go back to sleep anyway."

Jazz and Dani came up to give me a hug and I walked them out. Then I went back to my room, where I quickly fell asleep due to my full stomach.


	36. The Horror

**Ben POV**

I was back on the metal table, strapped down to the cold metal. It was one of my later experiments when Brown decided I could handle more. I could hear him behind me as he fiddled with something that's metal behind me.

"Today is going to fun, White has given me permission to try something a little more extensive on you. But first."

Brown came up to me and injected me with something. I tried to get away but with me being strapped down, I was only able to move about an inch away. Brown continued to set something up as the contents of the syringe took its course in my body. The liquid made me drowsy and I couldn't focus on anything. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I barely noticed as Brown undid the straps that were holding me down and he turned me onto my side. I felt a lot of poking and pulling on my back. I was half conscious the entire time. My body felt numb to everything. By the time I was somewhat conscious, I was already strapped back down to the table and Brown was already getting ready for his experiment. He strapped down my legs tighter as he got his scalpel out. He slapped me awake as he started to cut my flesh

The drug he had given me was still working so I didn't feel pain at first, but once it wore off, the pain hit me like a truck. I started to moan in pain as the pain started to increase. Soon, I was screaming in pain, Brown quickly got sick of it and slapped me to stop. I felt my cheeks get cut on the inside. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I kept on screaming from the pain that Brown was causing. Brown got annoyed again and ended up forcing the scalpel into my side. 

And then he got another syringe with something else in it. Once he injected me, I saw my vision start to warp. All of a sudden, I was back with Vilgax when he was holding me hostage. But this time, I wasn't alone, Kevin, Gwen, Grandpa Max, Julie, Mom and my Dad were also tied down with me. I couldn't hear what Vilgax was saying but when he walked up to everyone else with his red eyes glowing, I knew what he was going to do. One by one, he vaporized everyone. He killed everyone. I tried to escape but I wasn't able to, I tried everything, the voice command, struggling with the gauntlets that were holding me down, nothing worked.

Vilgax had killed everyone except for Kevin, Gwen and Grandpa Max. That is when he came to me. He used his claws to cut off my jacket so he can see the Omnitrix, the last thing I saw was Vilgax swinging his hand down onto me

I woke up sweating and my old scars were starting to ache. My back and legs were aching. I rubbed my legs to try and alleviate the pain. I don't know why my back was hurting. It could be due to my sleeping position of the years of sleeping on the cold hard floor.

I rubbed my lower back with my hands, I stopped when I felt strange bumps on my back that seemed to go in a line. I grabbed a mirror from the nightstand and went to the bathroom where I took off my shirt and stood with my back facing the mirror. I picked up the handheld mirror and positioned it to where I can see my back. I almost dropped the mirror when I saw that was on my back. My back was littered with scars. I sat down on the toilet lid with my head in my hands.

Why couldn't I remember getting these scars? Some of the experiments that happened, I would be asleep for a couple of days and then Brown would wake me up again to experiment on me. Would he drug me while I was asleep to do these experiments on me? Did he give me the scars when I was on my death bed and wasn't conscious? When did I get these?

I could feel as my heart beat increased. When I stopped focusing on the scars, I realized I was starting to have an anxiety attack. I covered my mouth and forced myself to slow my breathing down. At times, it felt as if I wasn't getting enough air, but I knew that I just need to slow down my heartbeat. Soon my heart beat slowed down and I was left exhausted. I turned off the bathroom light and walked to Danny's room.

When I walked into his room, he was sleeping on the right side of his bed, I laid down on the left side of his bed and curled into the blankets. Danny turned around in his sleep and got closer to me. He laid his arm across me. Even though it wasn't a hug, I still appreciated the comfort that came with it. I fell asleep quickly with no nightmares this time


	37. The Experiments

**Rex POV**

I was strapped down to the table again. This time, my head was strapped down to the table. This is when I realized that this would be the experiment where Brown would try to break me mentally. It wasn't my first rodeo, last time he did this, he tried to make me hallucinate, but that didn't work too well.

"Well young Rex, today it's your turn to see the people you love most dead."

I just stayed silent, not bothering to reply, I know he's probably going to make me hallucinate again.

"I know what you're thinking, but it won't be a hallucination, this time, it'll be the real deal."

I was still silent, but now my heart was racing, what did he mean it'll be the real deal? Brown walked across the room and pulled a chain, which caused 3 metal tables to fall from the ceiling. I could tell from the way they were swinging that they had something strapped to them.

"Feast your eyes upon this Rex!"

Brown pressed a button and the 3 metal tables turned around. What I saw made my heart stop. On the three tables, it was the bodies of Dr. Holiday, Six and Bobo. Their eyes were open but had no life in them. I tried to convince myself that they weren't real, but I knew they were. Dr. Holiday sleeves were covered with blood. Her face looked at peace, it looked like she died without regret. Six was bruised and battered, he had an expression of pain on his face. I knew that he was killed while he was still unconscious from the beating he got from Whites men. And Bobo, he was the worst. He had singe marks all over his fur. From here, it looked like his fur was caked and matted together from the blood. There were parts were his fur was missing. I already know that Bobo went down fighting.

I started to silently cry. I didn't make any noise, I just let the tears slide down my face silently. Brown looked like he was enjoying my pain. He walked up to Dr. Holiday and walked behind her table. From where I was, I could see as he started to grope her dead body. I could hear him as he made lewd comments about her. How he would still ride her even though she is dead. I started to yell at him to stop, to stop defiling her body in such a vulgar way. He stopped groping her, but he wasn't done. He walked behind Six's body and grabbed his hands. He started to mimic Six's voice and pretended Six was an action figure. This time, I tried to silently endure it. But when he moved onto Bobo it was the worst. He moved in front of Bobo and stood there for a little bit.

"I actually don't know what to do with him. But what I do know, is that I am getting sick of looking at his face."

Brown walked to grab something behind me and came back into view with an ax in his hand. He walked up to Bobo and looked at the ax in his hand. It looked like as if he was trying to see what the balance on the ax.

My heart stopped when I realized what he was going to do.

"No! Please don't!"

Brown stopped for a second and looked back at me over his shoulder. He gave me a devilish smile and lifted the ax over his head. I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of a thud over and over again. When the sound stopped for a second, I felt something hit my chest. I cried out in pain as it hit some of my old stitches. I opened my eyes to see what had hit me. On the ground in front of me, I was able to see a brown mass of fur in front of me. I looked back up to see Bobo's body in front of me. Headless.

"NOOOOO!"

I sat up in my bed with my hand grasping for something that wasn't there. I was covered with sweat and tears. I wiped the tears off and realized that I was still in my clothes from earlier. I don't know how I got to my bed but I don't care. I stood up from my bed went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to change clothes. I got out of the shower and put on pajamas. I got back into my bed and tried to go back to sleep. But I was still shaking from the nightmare. I got up and walked to Danny's room, maybe he'll let me vent to him. I opened his door to see that Ben was already sleeping in his bed with Danny leaning against his back. Ben was laying on his side with his hair covering his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. I gently shook him to wake him up. He picked up his head and looked at me with half closed eyes.

"Rex?"

His voice was heavy with exhaustion.

"Scoot."

"Mmk."

Ben scooted closer to Danny, which in turn made him scoot over to have more room. Once there was enough room, I laid down next Ben and covered myself with the blanket. The company of Ben and Danny started to comfort me and I started to drift back to sleep again. This time, I only had dreams about the three of us living a peaceful life together.


	38. Breakfast

**Ben POV**

I woke up and sat up in Danny's bed. I looked at Danny. He was still asleep with his hair all over the place and drool coming out of his mouth.

"Stop moving around Ben and go to sleep."

What. I looked to the right and me and realized that Rex was in the bed with us.

"When did you get here?"

"-mare"

Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a nightmare. Rex quickly fell back asleep. He was also drooling all over the place with his bed hair going all over the pillow.

'If I had a camera, I would take a selfie with them, too bad the closest camera is on the nightstand. '

This would be the perfect time to practice my powers.

I gathered the power in my hand and it became enclosed in a green light. I focused on the green light to extend to the phone on the nightstand and to encase it.

Come onnnn, come on. Slowly, the phone came off the nightstand and floated towards me. I had a small victory dance in my head when I finally had it in my hand. I unlocked the phone and put into selfie mode. My hair was a mess but this would be a perfect picture to use against the two of them.

I held the phone over my head and took the picture. The sound was on, so it ended up waking them up. I quickly sent it to Caesar just in case they deleted it.

"Cas, what did you do?"

Igris sat up and eyed the phone in my hand.

"Nothingggg."

I jumped out of bed and started to run towards the door.

"Hey!"

Both Rex and Danny started to chase me. They got me before I even made it 20 feet from the bed. Danny took the phone away and looked at it.

"Hey! If you wanted a picture, you should have woken me up."

"And disturb that sleeping face, I couldn't."

"Hey let me see."

Danny handed the phone over to Rex and he promptly deleted it.

"Oh it's from Caesar, looks like you guys were tired? Oh, Cas you didn't."

He groaned with displeasure when he opened the conversation. He just sighed

"It’s too late now. Igris, where can we get some breakfast around here?"

"Calm your horses Neo, let's at least change clothes and wash our face. Don't give me that face. Go back to your rooms, there should be some clothes that fit you. Wash up, get dressed and meet me back here for breakfast."

We nodded on response and got up to go to our rooms. I went back into my room and went into the shower. I took a ten-minute shower and walked out in a towel. I walked to the closest and opened it up. There were all types of clothes in different colors and sizes. I grabbed a black t-shirt, some black pants and some black shoes with green highlights. I put my jacket over my shirt and looked in the mirror.

'Man, I didn't realize I liked black so much'

I walked out of my room and almost ran into Rex. I looked at his clothes and realized that he was also wearing almost all black, only he was wearing a red-orange color instead of my green. He had a black and orange-red shirt on with black Jean's. With black boots with orange laces

"Nice clothes."

"Thank you, too Neo."

We walked into Danny's room, to see that he was also wearing all black, but with a trim of green and red. He's like a combination of the two of us. He's wearing black and red combat boots with black Jeans with. Black and green t-shirt with a black hoodie to go over it."

He looked at us and our clothes, then at his clothes.

"Well, I guess we all like the same color."

"Yeah looks like it."

"Anyways, follow me and I'll take you to the kitchen so we can make ourselves some food."

Danny led us down the hall and we eventually made it to a kitchen. Danny started to look for pans while me and Rex started to look through the fridge for food. All we saw was a whole bunch of weird glowing food.

"Hey, Igris, where the regular food? You know, the ones that humans can eat?"

"What?"

Danny walked away from the cabinets and looked over our shoulders to see into the fridge.

"Oh, I forgot, you guys can't eat that stuff."

"Well, where can we go to find some grub that me and Ben can eat?"

We closed the fridge and looked at Danny. He had his hand on his chin for a couple of seconds before talking again.

"I guess the only place we can go is back to the human world. Ah, I know where to go, go grab your masks and wait for me in my room."

Danny grabbed the phone from his pocket as we walked out of the kitchen and back to our rooms. We made a couple of wrong turns and it took us a while before we could actually find our rooms. Me and Rex grabbed our masks and went into Danny's room to wait. Not long after we entered, he walked in.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Danny put on his masks and turned into a young child. We followed his lead and turned into children. He made a portal and we stepped through.

On the other side of a portal, we stepped into a kitchen. Danny took off his masks and me and Rex freaked out.

"Igris, what are you doing!? Whose house is this? Come one, get us out of here."

"Be quiet Neo and just take off your mask, you too Cas."

We reluctantly took off our masks and stood in the kitchen. We heard the floor creak near the hallway. Me and Rex tensed up as we saw a man with brown hair and a woman with blonde hair emerge from the hallway with bats.

I was going to get ready to change into an alien. Until I saw their faces.

"Who's there?"

They focused on Rex and Danny as they stood in front of me. I felt my throat grow a lump and with a quivering voice, I heard myself say.

"Mom? Dad?"

They dropped their bats as they heard my voice. Danny and Rex got out of the way so they could see me.

"Oh, my baby boy."

My mom ran towards me and embraced me into a hug. I started to cry out loud as I realized that I was finally able to see my mom again. I felt my dad join the hug.

"Oh my beautiful baby boy, I thought I would never see you again."

"I-I didn't think I would see you guys again either."

My mom grabbed my face and started to kiss me all over my face. I just let her hold me in her arms as we sat on the kitchen floor, crying. Happy to be together again.


	39. A Reminder

**Rex POV**

Danny nudged me and motioned for me to leave the kitchen to give them privacy. Danny led me into the living room and we sat next to each other on the sofa.

"So how did you find out where Cas used to live?"

"I called your brother and he gave me Gwen and Kevin's number. Then I called Gwen and she gave me the address for here."

"Oh. Did you invite them to come along?"

"Yeah, but they said that they were going to bring someone along. They said that Cas knew her really well."

"Do you think we can trust her?"

"Yeah, its Gwen and Kevin, they wouldn't do anything stupid that would risk us. Especially Cas, they would want to keep him safe. "

"Yeah, that's true."

As we finished our conversation, Ben walked in with his parents at his side. Ben looked to be extremely happy. Me and Danny stood up to introduce ourselves. Ben ran to Danny and hugged him before anything.

"Thanks Igris."

"Anything for you Cas."

They separated and Ben went back with his parents to introduce us.

"Mom, Dad, this is Igris and Neo, they helped me escape from where we were for the past three years."

Me and Danny offered our hands to shake theirs, but both of them grabbed us into a group hug instead.

"I cannot thank you two enough for bringing Ben back to us."

"It was no problem Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson, it's not like we could just leave him in there."

They let go of us and looked at Ben again.

And it was in that moment they noticed the scar on his face and his white hair.

"Ben!? What happened to your hair?! And your face?!"

"Oh, uh, um, aw man how do I explain this."

At that moment, the doorbell went off, interrupting the conversation. Mrs. Tennyson went to the door and opened it up. From the living room we heard her talking.

"Oh, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, how nice it is to see you guys. Come on in."

Me and Danny saw Ben's head shoot up when we heard Mrs. Tennyson say that Julie was here. Whoever Julie was.

Mrs. Tennyson walked back in with Kevin, Gwen and a girl in a pink jacket who I assumed to be Julie trailing in behind her. Ben ran towards the four of them and hugged Julie.

Julie looked surprised and pushed Ben away. I could see the hurt look in Ben's eyes from where I was standing. I was just about to step forward to grab Ben. But then Julie quickly hugged him again and started crying. We heard the door open again and this time saw an overweight old man with a gray hair and a Hawaiian shirt walk into the house and slam the door behind him.

Ben let go of Julie to look who just walked in.

"Grandpa Max!"

Ben let go of Julie and ran to hug his grandpa. Me and Danny exchanged a look. We were happy that Ben was able to see his family again. But we didn't mean for to turn into a cry fest where everyone was crying.

Ben's grandpa grabbed him like his life depended on it.

"Ben!? Where have you been?!"

"Heh, it's a long story grandpa, I'll explain it to you later."

Ben let go of his grandpa and walked back over to his parents. We kinda just stood awkwardly in the living room until Danny started to talk.

"Hey, we were wondering if there's any places to eat breakfast around here, it's the reason why we came here. Aside from letting Cassius see his family again."

"Why don't we go get some food from burger shack? Then Cas can get some chili fries."

Ben seemed to light up at the very moment Gwen mentioned chili fries.

"Chili fries, oh it's been forever since I've last had some, Gris, Neo, we definitely have to have some, come on."

Ben ran forward and started to pull us to the front door.

"Whoa, hang on Cas, let us put on our masks."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Gris, I forgot."

Ben let us go and we put on our masks. We simply turned into our female counter parts. We looked almost exactly the same. Just with our hair a solid color, shorter and no scars on our faces. And our faces became more feminine. Everyone stared at us after we changed.

"Hey, they're going to be looking for a group of boys, not a group of girls."

"Fair point Tennyson."

Kevin backed us up and we started to go outside to the cars. Me, Ben and Danny went with Ben's parents while everyone else carpooled. After a little bit of being on the road. We pulled up to a fast food place. Everyone got out of their cars and me and Danny sat down while they ordered.

We looked at the big digital clock they had on the wall and it was 3 in the afternoon. Well no wonder they took us here instead of a breakfast place. Ben walked up with 3 baskets of fries and gave it to us.

It looked questionable to say the least. We looked at Ben who was digging in so we tried it. It was really good.

We had small talk and joked around. Ben's parents embarrassed him and Gwen by telling us hilarious childhood stories about them.

"Shit."

I turned to look at Danny, who cussed for some reason. But he wasn't there.

"Igris?"

"Shhhh, pretend I'm not here.”

I looked around and realized why. There was a woman with red hair and turquoise eyes with a tall man with black hair and dark eyes, they both were wearing white suits and they were walking towards our group.

"Hi, we are wondering if you have seen this man. He is extremely dangerous and he disappeared from a government facility. His name is Danny Phantom. He also goes by Danny Fenton."

They held up a picture of Danny when he was younger. He looked to be around 17, it was probably taken before getting kidnapped.

Me, Gwen, Kevin and Ben were the first ones to start talking. But Ben's grandpa beat us to it

"I'm afraid we haven't seen him. Not around here at least. You should try getting in touch with the Plumbers, they'll have the tech to try and find him."

"Ah I see, that's unfortunate, we will try to get into contact with the Plumbers."

The lady noticed the basket of fries next to me.

"Is someone else with you?"

"What? Oh no. She was here but she had an emergency, so she had to go."

"I see, well, if you do see this man, contact us through this number. Have a nice day."

She handed us a card and they walked off. I looked at the card and read it out loud.

"Agent Madalyn Fenton and Agent Jack Fenton."

"Wait a minute, Neo, isn’t that..."

Danny reappeared and grabbed the card and looked at it. He threw it back to Gwen and Kevin so they could look at it.

"Tch, yeah, those are my parents, figures, they still hate me. I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to go and wait in the car. Thanks for the food."

Danny slid his fries over to Ben and stood up to and walked to the car.

"Um, Ben's grandpa, with all due respect, why did you tell them how to find Igris?"

Ben's grandpa winked at me

"Well, I happen to be what you would call the captain of the Plumbers, I'll try my best to throw them off your trail but I suggest you try to avoid being in public without those masks of yours."

"Thanks grandpa, I better go and talk to him."

Ben stood up and walked to the car. Ben's mom was worried and started to talk.

"Why are they looking for him?"

"They probably want us back to be their test su-."

I sighed and cut myself off before I continued.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anymore, not without their permission. Thank you for the food. But I better go and check on them."

I stood up and walked to the car. Danny and Ben weren't inside the car but were leaning on the back of the car. They were both quiet and just stood next to each other. I stood next to Danny and we just stayed there for a while. Looking at the road, watching the cars pass by. It was a nice moment until a car pulls up by the side walk that was in front of us. The car window rolled down and we could see three men looking at us.

"Hey, what are pretty things like you doing looking so down?"

Danny was the first one to start talking, and by the tone of his voice. He wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone’s shit today.

"We're looking down so we can avoid looking at those ugly ass faces of yours."

The driver was mad for a second and then his friend started talking."

"Come on baby, we're just trying to show you lovely ladies a good time."

This time it was Ben who talked back to them."

"You guys look like pretty good friends. So much in fact, why don't you guys go somewhere private, and show each other a good time. But then again, length does matter and it looks like neither of you can deliver in that department."

This time it was the third friend who was sitting in the back who started talking, trying to defend his friends.

"There no need to be a bunch of bitches."

"Why don't you go home to your mom so you can see what a real bitch looks like?"

Ben and Danny looked at me in surprise. I guess they weren't expecting me to say anything. But I'm not in the best mood right now. And man, they were pissed. The driver turned off the car and the three of them started to get out of the car.

"Is there a problem here?"

We turned to see Kevin was walking towards the men. And considering the fact that Kevin was taller and had more muscle than them, they quickly got back into the car and left.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine Kevin, thanks for that. I think the three of us are ready to go home now."

"Ok, everyone just finished eating anyway, go ahead and get in the cars already, we packed the food you guys didn't finish so here you go."

Kevin gave Danny the bag and we got into the car to wait. A couple of seconds after we put the seat belts on, Bens parents came in and took us back to their house in silence. We walked in and took off our masks. Danny started to make a portal so we can go back home when Bens parents stopped him.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight? You guys can stay in Ben's room, we have a couple of pajamas we could give you?"

Ben looked at Danny with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure, let's stay the night, Cas looks like he wants to anyway."

Ben jumped with joy and grabbed our arms to take us to his room. He dragged us down the hall into his room. It was clean and neat. Nothing was dusty. His mom must have been cleaning it for the past 3 years. Ben gave us spare shorts and shirts from his drawers. Ben left the room for a short while and came back with pajama pants in his hands.

"The bathroom is down the hall if you want to change."

Danny said thanks and walked out first. I wanted to ask Ben why didn't he just wear shorts but I think I know the reason. I'm pretty sure he has plenty of scars on his legs that he doesn't want us to see.

I understand exactly how he feels. I don't want Ben or Danny to see all the scars I have from the experiments.

Danny came back and it was my turn to change. I left the room and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and took off my shirt. I looked myself in the mirror. I could see every scar that Brown gave me. At first, he only examined my organs. Then, he started to examine how my muscles and tendons worked. I should stop thinking about that

I put my shirt on and my pants. I gathered my clothes in the bag they gave us and went back Ben's room. When I got there, there was already 2 air mattresses there on the ground. Danny was already asleep on one, and Ben was already on his bed. The two of them were already asleep so I just laid down on the bed and got comfortable.

"Goodnight guys."

It was silent for a little bit.

"Goodnight Rex."

"Sweet dreams Rex."


	40. Plans

**Danny POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. I sat up and looked around Ben's room. Ben was still asleep peacefully on his bed. I looked over at Rex next to me. He was tossing and turning in his sleep with tears streaming down his face.

"Rex, wake up."

I shook his shoulders until he woke up. He shot up and it took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was.

"Are you ok? You were having nightmare."

Rex wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a dream about one of the experiments."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Sorry Danny, I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk about it."

"It’s ok, I know how you feel. Just and wash your face and then come back and go to sleep."

"Ok."

Rex stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and closed it behind him. I heard a rustling of blankets from Ben. I turned around to see him sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Rex had a nightmare, but he's awake now, just go back to sleep."

"No, I'll wait for him to come back."

I got up and sat on the edge if Ben's bed while we waited for Rex to come back. He came back within a minute and sat down with me on Ben's bed. Clearly not wanting to be alone right now. I looked at Ben and Rex. They were wide awake now and it was 2 in the morning.

"Now that we are all awake, we should talk about our next plans. Like what we are going to do."

"Yeah we should, where should we go?"

"Hang on, the three of us comes from different universes. This is my universe, and the one we came from was Rex's, why don't we go to yours Danny?"

"Hmm, I mean it's possible, it seems as if our three universes are connected through the ghost zone. But, there's the organization that my parents are part of, and there, they'll have enough ghost tech to be able to track me."

"Yeah he's right, Ben, this universe you have aliens right?"

"Right."

"Soooo, why don't we go and live on another planet?"

"You actually have a point there Rex, Ben, are there any planets that we can live on?"

"There has to be some, but I'm not sure, I'll ask my grandpa Max when I have a chance."

"So it’s decided, looks like I'm going to become an astronaut like I've always wanted to."

I got up and walked over to my bed.

"Well, let's go back to sleep boys, we're gonna have a long day tomorrow if we want to get things prepared."

"Wait Danny, what about Sam and Tucker and the castle?"

"Yeah, Ben's right. Don't you have to take care of that? Aren't you the king of the ghost zone?"

Oh fuck me. Sam and Tucker must have told them. I sighed heavily before continuing.

"Yeah I am, I didn't ask for this though. And Sam and Tucker have been doing a decent job by themselves. And if I'm there, it’ll just cause more trouble, if my parents are here, it means they figured out a way to cross universes, that means all the organizations that are after us, can team up and track us together. Obviously, they're going to look at the ghost zone first since I'm the king there. It wou-."

I cut myself off to focus my hearing.

"Why did you st-"

"Shhh!"

I closed my eyes to focus more, I could hear 2 people walking outside and approaching the window to this room. I opened my eyes to see that the curtains were open.

"Someone’s coming to the window, put on your masks and get into your bed."

Ben put on his mask and laid down as if he was asleep. Me and Rex grabbed our masks from the dresser and put them on and got into our beds. The air was tense as we faced away from the window. The sound of crunching leaves was audible to everyone now. We heard them stop outside the window. I peeked my eyes open and saw that the mirror on Ben's wall let me see who it was. I could see that someone was shining a dim light into the room. But the light wasn't letting me see who it was

"Agent M to base, Ben Tennyson’s room is currently occupied by three girls. There seems to be no trace of Ben Tennyson, Rex Salvador or Danny Fenton. However, I will be entering to make sure that the three of them are simply not wearing wigs. Agent J will be staying outside to keep watch"

Holy shit. Oh my clockwork. Oh fuck me.

I heard Maddie unlock the lock on the window and slowly opened it up. I heard her as she set foot into the room. I kept my eyes keep shut as she walked around the room. I heard as she walked to Ben's bed, to Rex's bed and then to mine. She paused for a little at each bed. When she got to mine, she stood there for a little bit longer and then walked back to the window and closed it behind her.

"Update, the three subjects are not here at the Tennyson house. We are heading back to headquarters."

I heard them as they quietly walked away. After a couple of minutes, I turned around and discreetly looked at the window. No one was there. I got up and leaned towards Rex and whispered in his ear.

"They're gone, but check the room just in case they put any bugs, don't take off your mask yet."

Rex got up from his bed and walked to the closest wall. Ben heard Rex and me moving around so he sat up. He looked at us, he pointed at his face and then shrugged his shoulders in a questioning way. He wants to know why we still have our masks on.

I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I pointed at my face and then shook my head no. Hopefully he'll understand that he can't take off his masks.

He cocked his head to the right to show that he was confused. I just held my hand up to tell him to wait. He nodded his head to show that he understood.

I looked at Rex to see that he had just finished checking the room with his nanites. He took off his mask and walked towards us.

"The room is clear, they didn't plant any bugs in here."

"That's good, Ben, call your grandpa and wake him up, we need to find a way to get off of earth ASAP."


	41. Preparation

**Ben Pov**

I used the Omnitrix to call the Plumber headquarters.

"Hello, plumber headquarters, can you connect me to Magister Tennyson? I need to talk to him."

"Who is requesting him?"

I sighed and replied

"My name is Ben Tennyson, and Magister Tennyson is my grandfather."

As soon as I said my name, the operator started to freak out that he was talking to THE Ben Tennyson.

"Oh, I will get Magister Tennyson immediately. Please give me a second."

The line cut off for a short moment and it came back alive with Grandpas Max voice.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Hey grandpa, I need a list that humans can live on peacefully with the aliens."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it later, can you just get a list, please?"

"Ok, I'll bring it by the house later."

"Thanks, grandpa, love you."

"Love you too Ben, see you later."

With that, the communicator cut off.

Danny and Rex were already walking around the room, packing and making a list on what we are going to leave.

"So how did it go with your grandpa?"

"I managed to contact him and he's going to bring the list by later, how's the list going?"

"Me and Neo have managed to make a list but we are going to have to stop by the castle so I can explain everything to Sam and Tucker and also to grab some stuff. Otherwise, we should be able to get everything here in Bellwood before we leave."

"Ok, let's just leave a note for my parents let's go."

We got dressed and we left a note on the kitchen counter. I looked at the clock before we left, it was already 6 in the morning. I don't know how time passed by so fast. We put on our masks to turn into girls again and walked out to the garage with my parent's keys in hand.

"Hang on, what's this?"

I looked to see what Rex was talking about. There was a car parked next to my parents with a tarp over it. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. Rex pulled off the cover to reveal and black and green sports car under it. Rex picked up a piece of paper that was old and worn down.

"The writing is old and faded, I think it says, congratulations on getting your driver's license Ben, this is your car. Take care of it, from mom and dad."

I forgot that I had just gotten my driver's license just before I was taken. I guess my parents got this for me while I was gone on that day. I walked forward to the car to get a better look. It looked a lot like Kevin's. Rex handed me the keys and I opened up the car and got into the driver's seat.

The interior of the car had black leather. It still had that new car smell. It was beautiful. I heard the other doors open up and close as Danny and Rex got in.

"Wait, where are we going to get the money?"

"Ah see my lovely brother, since I'm king, I have money to my name, I grabbed some before we left a couple of days ago, and we should have enough to get everything we need."

We both stared at Danny, amazed that he had thought that far ahead.

"How much do you have?"

"Well, if I can count right, I have well over 2 thousand dollars with me, we should have enough to get everything and then some. Does that answer your question Neo?"

Rex just nodded his head in response. I put on my seat belt and after the others did the same, I turned on the car, opened the garage door and backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

The street was mostly empty as it was too early for people to be heading for work. We started to head for downtown, where we could get what we needed.

"What do we need to get?"

"Me and Danny think that we have to get some camping supplies, some belt knives, steel toe boots, and some heavy duty clothes?"

I looked back at Neo with the rear view mirror.

"Are you sure? I mean we are still not back to normal weight. The clothes could not fit since we are still going to be gaining weight."

"I think we'll be fine, I don't know if you have noticed but we all have gained a lot of weight with everything we have been eating. I would say that we are back to normal weight."

Danny did have a point. I just shrugged my shoulders and made the turn to go to the closest hunting store. I pulled up to the mall and we walked in.

The mall was smaller than I remembered and there were more stores. We looked at the map and noticed that we were on the other side of the mall and needed to get to the other side for the hunting store.

Wordlessly, we walked to the other side of the store. We passed by the center of the mall. I kept on walking until Rex grabbed my sleeve to make me stop. I turned around to see what Rex wanted me to see. What I saw made my jaw drop.

There in the center of the mall, was a statue of me in action. I walked closer to the statue to read the plaque that was under it.

_In loving memory of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He was the hero known as Ben 10 and he protected the world more than once. Bellwood was his home town, he continued to live in Bellwood. Until he disappeared in 2012 at the age of 17. His body was never found and there was no trace of him. This statue commemorates the memory of him and his heroic actions._

The three of us just stared at it in amazement. I guess we looked horrified as we heard a voice behind us.

"Detestable isn't it? It's hard to believe they put up a statue for this menace instead of Captain Nemesis. Bellwood is better off not having Ben Tennyson rampaging around town."

We turned around to see a man in a crisp, dark blue business suit, with dark hair and dark brown eyes with glasses on. He looked oddly familiar. I looked over at Danny to see that he was furious.

"And why do you say that?"

Danny's voice was monotonous but his hands were by his side clenched in fists. The man seems to not notice.

"He was nothing but a child with too much power, and he took advantage of it by causing destruction all over the city in each and every one of his fights."

Rex was the one to start talking.

"He was a superhero, it must have been difficult to avoid getting thrown into a wall."

"There's no excuse. Anyways, he's not here anymore I made sure of that."

What does he mean by that, I decided to follow my question and ask him what he means?

"What do you mean?"

I tried my best to keep my voice clear, but it was shaking with rage.

"One of his enemies, the Forever Knights, I hired them to exhaust him. A group named Providence came to my studio and paid me to do this. They said that they'll get rid of him. They fulfilled their word. Best decision in my life. "

We were all shaking with rage. Especially me as I had finally realized who this man was. It was Will Harangue, the TV reporter that tried to kill me more than once.

"Are you telling me, "my voice was shaking with rage, this time Will actually noticed it, "that you are the reason why I was experimented on this past 3 years??”

He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I stepped forward and grabbed him around the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"You are the reason, the reason why I have scars all over me. YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I WAS IN HELL FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS!"

Will looked terrified and tried to push me away.

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch!"

The few employees that were there this early in the morning were starting to walk out to see what the commotion was.

Will tried to push me away and ended up punching me in the face. I heard several gasps as my head was pushed roughly to the side. I didn't feel the pain and looked back to him. He paled, he opened his mouth to speak but only a whisper came out.

"Ben Tennyson."


	42. Rage

**Rex Pov**

The man punched Ben in the face after Ben had grabbed him and wouldn't let go. I heard a clatter on the floor and looked down to see a mask on the floor. I looked up to see that Bens mask had fallen off. I heard the man whispers Ben’s name. Danny walked up to the two of them and separated them. Ben was not happy.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO, HES THE REASON WHY I'M COVERED WITH SCARS. HES THE REASON WHY I WAS LOCKED UP IN A CELL AND EXPERIMENTED ON LIKE A FUCKING LAB RAT. LET ME GO!"

Danny was struggling to keep Ben under control. Ben was reaching towards the man while he was backing away. I looked around to see that multiple mall employees had their phones out and the mall security was coming towards us. I ran up to Danny while he was struggling to control still rampant Ben.

"Igris, we got to go, people are recording us and the security is coming!"

"I know, here take Cas for a second."

Danny handed over the struggling Ben as he tried to maul the guy, who was already running towards the security guard for safety. Ben’s arms were flailing while his legs were trying to get a grip on the smooth floor. Danny walked up to the two of us and punched Ben in the face to knock him out.

I almost dropped Ben when I felt all of his dead weight fall onto me. I looked at Danny with wide eyes.

"I know, I know, he's not going to be happy, just take him out of here, get back to the house, I'll get everything. Now go!"

Danny helped me pick up Ben and put him over my shoulder. He thrust the cell phone and mask into my hand and told me to run before he turned off and ran away in a different direction.

Another security guard chased Danny while the other was talking to the man in the suit. When I saw the man point at me, I took that as a cue to leave and get the fuck out of there.

I turned around and started to run in the mall with the security guard behind me. It was hard to run with Ben on my shoulders, I knew I couldn't run like this for long. Looking ahead, I saw a huge clothing department with those huge circular racks.

I ran into the department store and I crouched down so he wouldn't see me over the racks. I walked further into the store to lose him. I wasn't paying attention so I ended up walking into a circular rack.

Rubbing my head in pain, I pushed the clothes aside and realized that it was big enough for me and Ben to hide inside.

I walked in and closed the gap I made. I looked at the clothes and realized that I was surrounded by women long dresses and that the rack was at least 6 feet tall to keep the dresses from dragging on the floor too much.

I sat down and set Ben down so he could have his head on my lap.

"Ben? What's going on?"

I looked around, I thought that someone had found us but there was no one in sight.

"Ben? Come on, me and Kevin saw the video online, what happened?"

I looked at the phone in confusion, but there wasn't an ongoing call. A blinking flash of green caught my eye. I grabbed Ben's wrist to look at his watch. Gwen's voice was coming from here.

"Um, Cas is a little bit busy."

"Neo? Where’s Be- I mean Cas? All the news channels have a video of the three of you at the man with Cas trying to rip out Harangues throat."

I looked down at Ben and his swollen cheek and his unconscious face.

"Well, we couldn't calm him down and we had to hurry up and get out of there, so...so we punched him in the face to knock him out?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Shhhh, keep it down, I'm trying to hide from the security guards and other civilians!"

Gwen immediately quieted down but continued to whisper-yell at me.

"I can't believe you guys did that to him.”

"Yeah, I know, he's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"No shit, you and Tennyson better get back here soon."

"Yeah I know, I'll have to wait for Ben to wake up though, I'm not strong enough to carry him for a long time. And he's the only one that can drive."

"Wait, what about Igris, the only thing me and Kevin saw on the video is that he was holding Cas back from ripping out Harangues throat?"

"He went to do some errands after he led one of the security guards away. And why was Cas so mad at that guy?"

I heard Gwen sigh in frustration and she started talking again.

"The man in the suit is Will Harangue, and ever since he found out that Cas is a superhero. He's been trying to prove that Cas is unfit to be a hero and has been trying to get him to fail multiple times. He has even gone as far to hire other villains to go against him."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah, how’s Cas doing?"

"I'm ready to rip Harangues fucking throat out."

Ben sat up and ripped his arm from my grasp.

"I can't fucking believe you guys did that to me. Remind me to get Igris back."

Ben looked around and turned back at me with an unbelieving look.

"Did you seriously hide us in a fucking clothes rack?"

Now Ben was starting to piss me off with his language. But I know that if I start talking to him in the same way, it wasn't going to help the situation.

"Yeah, we were being chased by a security guard and this was the closest hiding place, can you keep your voice down?"

Immediately, Ben brought down his voice as he visibly started to calm down. He started talking to Gwen and Kevin.

"What's the situation about the video?"

"It is all over the news Tennyson, almost every channel has the video playing in the background while the news anchor reports about it."

Me and Ben exchanged looks.

"Fuck."


	43. The News

**Danny POV**

I managed to lose the security guard by running into the girl's bathroom and changing my mask into another girl. I walked out and the security guard was asking for a female coworker to search the bathroom. I quickly walked away and started to walk to the hunting section of the mall.

_"Breaking news, it seems after 3 years, Bellwood has finally seen a reappearance of Ben 10. However, our young hero has drastically changed. In this video, you can see that he now wears almost all black, part of his hair is now white and he now has a scar on his left cheek. Whereas the Ben 10 we loved always had a smile on his face, he has returned to have a face of rage."_

I stopped in my tracks and looked into the electronics store I was next to. On all of the TV, there was different news channel all talking about the same topic. Ben. I walked into the store and stood in front of the closest TV. In the background, there was a video of the three of us and the man in the suit. There were two news anchors both discussing the topic.

_"Well I don't know about you Darren, but it looks like Ben 10 has been from hell and back."_

_"I agree with you Havoc, it is obvious that in the three years, Ben 10 has become a different person. You can see here that these 2 young ladies are holding Ben 10 back from Will Harangue. Now if it is not known, Will Harangue is infamous for trying to prove that Ben 10 was unfit to be a hero. However, we have never seen Ben 10 this agitated."_

In the background, you can see me and Rex hoist Ben onto Rex's shoulders. My face paled when I saw Ben's back. In our hurry, we didn't notice that Ben's shirt had ridden upon him. As soon as Ben was on Rex's shoulders, we could see the multitude of scars that littered his back. All of the scars were dark compared to his skin.

_"Oh my God, did you see his back, Darren?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

The TV reporter pointed at someone off-screen.

_"Riza, rewind the video to the part where Ben 10 is on top of that girl's shoulder and pause when she turns around to get away. Keep on Going...Stop! Right there, look at his back."_

_"Lord Almighty, Riza zoom in on his back."_

The video zoomed in on Ben's back and the image was enhanced. Now it was easy to see all the scars that were on his back. You can even see the scars the stitches made. The employees that were watching on their phones were silent. The news anchors were silent.

_"My fellow viewers, it appears...it appears as if Ben 10 has truly been to hell and back. Darren what-what do you have to say about this?"_

_"I have nothing to say, Havoc, nothing to but what even Ben 10 has been through to cause those scars, is something that no human should have to endure. Does anyone know what he says in the video?"_

_"The recording that was sent in is too far away to understand what he was saying. Wait, hang on."_

The man known as Darren held up a hand to his ear.

_"We have just received an audio clip that was sent in, the sender had managed to isolate what he was saying, play it now, please. We have to warn that this audio clip is not for children to hear"_

On the background, the video changed to an audio clip with   
wavelengths. I felt my face pale further when it started to play.

_"LET ME THE FUCK GO, HES THE REASON WHY I'M COVERED WITH SCARS. HES THE REASON WHY I WAS LOCKED UP IN A CELL AND EXPERIMENTED ON LIKE A FUCKING LAB RAT. LET ME GO!"_

The two news anchors had a look of horror on their face, when I looked around, all the viewers around me mimic their expression.

_"Holy shi-"_

Immediately, the streaming cut off and it went to commercial. I started to hear mumbling around me as people started to discuss what was on the news. This isn't good. I quickly walked out of the store and headed to the department store in the construction boots section.

I quickly grabbed 3 pairs of black steel toe boots. Then I walked over to the men's section to get some more clothes. I grabbed 3 pairs of black and navy blue compression shirts, cargo pants. I grabbed coats, socks and anything that would help us. I walked over to the camping section and grabbed almost everything.

Camping bags, steel and flint bars, compasses, 360 cord, canteens, pocket knives, first aid kits, tampons (they are actually useful for a lot of stuff), solar watches

I walked over to the checkout and quickly paid. The cashier took no notice of me as he was still fixated on the news, waiting for it to return. I took it back to Ben’s car, taking notice that they were not still there. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down a note for them to wait for me until I got back.

I walked back into the mall, this time going to see if there were any hunting stores. Surprisingly, there was one. I walked in and started to pick our arsenal. Crossbows, bow, and arrows, hunting knives, daggers, whetstones, polishing oil. When I walked over to the gun counter, I picked out 1 pistol and a couple of boxes of ammo. As the man was taking out the gun, I placed everything on the counter for him to scan. I looked around the store, making sure I didn't miss anything. I stopped when a display case caught my eye.

In the case, there were 3 beautiful weapons. There were a katana, a broadsword, and a spear. Their hilts were wonderfully made, the sheaths were made out of a mixture of metal and wood with a flower engraving on each of them. Signifying that they were made together from the same person. The label said that they were all made out of steel and the swords had their steel folded multiple times. I heard the cashier come up from behind me.

"A beauty aren't they?"

"They sure are, are they for sale?"

"Yeah, they are, about 1000 dollars for the whole set."

"Why so cheap?"

"We have been trying to sell them for years, at this point, we just want to get rid of them."

"I'll take them."

"Great, I'll ring them up."

The man quickly took them out and packaged them along with everything else. I ended up using the rest of the money. I walked out of the store and although I had a bit of a hard time, I carried everything back to the car. Thankfully, it is still early in the morning and there still aren't that many people there. When I got back to the car, there was a couple waiting there for me. I stopped when I noticed them and tensed up.

The girl walked forward while scratching her head.

"Calm down Danny, it's me and Rex."

I relaxed and tensed up again when I remembered what I did to him. Ben noticed this.

"Calm down Igris, I'll get you back later for the punch."

"Aw shit."

Ben came up and grabbed some of the stuff I was carrying, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the 3 long boxes.

"I'll show you later."

He nodded his head and helped me put everything into the trunk and make it fit. When we were done, we got into the car and drove out of the parking lot. We all stayed silent, preparing for the hectic situations that are going to come soon.


	44. Argument

**Ben Pov**

We stayed in silence throughout the ride until Danny spoke up.

"How did you guys get out anyway?"

"Neo channeled his inner child and hid us in the middle of a dress rack."

Danny let out a little chuckle and looked at Rex in the rear-view mirror.

"Seriously?"

Rex lightly blushed.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, after I woke up, we turned into a couple and we just walked out."

"Oh and that's not all, because Neo decided to turn into a rather attractive woman, a lot of the employees either tried to grab his ass or use pickup lines on him."

"I have a new respect for women.”

I laughed at Rex and his blushing face."

"Good you should."

Me and Danny kept laughing but we stopped as soon as I turned onto my street.

In front of my house were news vans and at least 20 reporters sitting on the curb and another 10 sitting on my front porch. All their heads looked up when they saw us coming. Their heads drooped down when I drove past them.

"Shit."

I agreed with Danny and turned onto another corner.

"Igris, what are the chances you can turn the entire car intangible and invisible?"

Danny stayed in silence for a little bit.

"I have never tried before, but I'm sure I can do it."

"Ok, as soon as I turn back onto the street, turn the car intangible and invisible so I can just drive into the garage without them noticing."

"Got it."

I did a U-turn and drove back to my street. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Danny had transformed into his ghost form. As soon as I turned onto my street, I saw and felt the car turn invisible and intangible.

Some of the reporters heard the car and looked around confused, as we got closer, more and more of the reporters started to look around, trying to find the car.

"I c-can't hold it much longer Cas."

"Almost there, hold on."

I turned into my driveway and into the garage door. As soon as I was safely inside with the car, Danny suddenly dropped the invisibility and intangibility panting heavily. The garage door opened and I saw Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Grandpa Max, and my parents run in.

They looked surprised when they saw us as we got out of the car. Gwen and Kevin came up to us first as we took off our masks.

"How did you get in here through the reporters?"

"Igris used his powers to get us in here."

My mom and dad walked around them and held me tightly. I was surprised by their hug.

"I'm still alive guys, what’s with the hug?"

"Son, we saw the scars."

I stopped and felt my face pale. How did they know about the scars? I got out of the hug and looked at Rex and Danny, Rex looked confused and Danny looked somber. He walked forward and said quietly.

"When we were running away from the security guard, I put you onto Neos shoulders. But, we didn't notice that your shirt had ridden upon you. So, so when Neo turned around to run, the camera was able to record your lower back."

He was silent and everyone was silent.

"They saw?"

Danny nodded his head slowly. I felt anger explode inside of me.

"This is all your fault!"

I yelled at Danny and he just let me yell at him. I walked forward and grabbed by his collar.

"You should know that those scars are the last thing I want anyone to see!"

Danny had his head turned to the side and mumbled a quick sorry.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! IF YOU HAD NEVER KNOCKED ME OUT, THEN THEY NEVER WOULD HAVE SEEN THEM!"

Again, Danny stayed silent and didn't look at me. This only angered me even more.

"WHY DID I EVER TRUST YOU?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Rex grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

"That's enough Ben, you need to calm down before you say something you don't mean."

"FUCK OFF!"

I grabbed Rex's wrist with my other hand and wrenched it away from me. With the grip I still had, I pushed him away from me while keeping eye contact with Danny.

As soon as I pushed him away, Danny eyes widened and pushed me away.

"Rex!"

Danny ran towards the crumpled figure on the floor. I realized in horror that it was Rex. That should be impossible, no normal person can throw someone that far.

I looked down at my hand and nearly cried at what I saw. My hand was surrounded by green mana. I must have used it. My stomach sank to my feet when I looked back up.

Rex was bleeding from his head and was being held up by Danny as Danny tried to talk to him.

'How stupid of you.'

I heard a sickeningly sweet voice inside my head.

'Is this how you treat your family? How cruel of you'

I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the noise.

'No wonder they locked you up, if this is how you treat your family, I don't want to see how you treat strangers.'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I grabbed my head tightly and screamed until I was breathless.

"I need to get out of here."

I let go of my head and used the Omnitrix to turn into Big Chill. I heard everyone start yelling my name as I flew out of the house. I looked down to see the reporters looking at me. I turned invisible and quickly flew away from my house.

Where can I go, just a place for me to be alone for a while? Anywhere will do. I gave a small smile as I remembered the weeping willow tree that I used to visit when I wanted to be alone.

I quickly took off flying towards the weeping willow tree, I want to get there before anyone can find me.


	45. Gone

**Danny POV**

We all stood in silence after Ben flew out. We could hear a commotion outside as the reporters tried to find out what happened. I need to go after him. Who knows what could happen.

I looked back to the semi-conscious Rex in my arms. He stopped bleeding and was starting to wake up again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Gwen and Kevin were there standing over me.

"Go after him, we'll take care of him."

I nodded my head and handed Rex to Kevin, who carried him into the house, as he was doing so, I could hear Rex asking where Ben was and what happened. I transformed and flew out of the house. He was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be?

I remembered the plumber's badge that Kevin had and I grabbed it from his car. It took a while, but I was able to activate the tracking function. In a blinking light, I was able to see Ben flying away at top speed.

He was heading towards the west. It looks like there is a forest around there. I turned and flew towards the forest. I was keeping an eye on the dot when it disappeared. Then it reappeared a mile away.

"What the fuck?"

Again, it would periodically disappear and appear over a mile away. I started to fly faster, trying to catch up to him before the same thing happened again.

**Time Skip**

As the sun was setting down, I was finally able to catch up to Ben. He continued that teleporting thing for hours and hours before he finally stopped in one place. I was exhausted now and I could barely hover about the ground.

I looked back to the badge, he's only about 100 feet away. I quietly moved forward through the forest. Soon I was able to see him.

He was sitting down under a huge weeping willow tree. He was using the leaves to help hide. He was hugging his knees and he had his head buried in them.

Slowly, I got closer and soon, I was under the tree with me. When I set my feet down on the ground. His head jerked a small bit, showing that he was awake. I sat down next to him and sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry. Is Rex ok?"

"Yeah, he's ok, just a small concussion."

I lied, I really don't know how he's doing, but he needs some comfort.

"How did you know it was me anyways?"

"The air always gets colder when you're around. Not much but it's noticeable. "

I nodded my head and I looked at Ben. His head was still buried in knees. I rubbed his hair affectionately.

"Come on, let's go home, everyone's worried."

"Ok."

I stood up and helped Ben up. His face was still stained with dried tears. He looked exhausted.

"Come on let's go, I assume you can’t transform?"

Ben nodded his head yes, I transformed back into a human and started to walk back. It was going to take us a while to get back

"Then let's start walking, it's going to take us a while to get back."

"Why don't you call Kevin and Gwen to pick us up?"

"I didn't bring a cellphone, the only thing I brought is the plumber's badge.”

"Do you mean the plumber badge that is also used as a communicator?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Ben. He had a smirk on his face, I smiled both out of embarrassment that I forgot and relief that he's acting himself again.

I took the badge out of my pocket and managed to open the line to talk to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, I found Ben, can you and Kevin come and pick us up?"

"How is Ben?"

"He's fine, but he could be doing better emotionally, I'll have a talk with him when we ge-"

Ben's yelp of surprise from behind made me stop to look at what happened. A shiver went up to my spine as my ghost sense went off.

Ben was being held back by weak and feeble looking spectra. Running forward. I transformed into phantom and managed to muster up the energy to throw an ectoball at her. She quickly let go and flew off into the forest.

"That's odd."

"Who was that?"

"One of my old enemies, she feeds on the negative emotions of people. She has even gone as far to put unwanted thoughts into people’s heads."

I heard Ben mumble something under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Hmm, no."

"Freeze!"

We turned around to see a Providence agent coming from behind a tree with his gun focused on us. Seven more agents came from the forest.

"Shit!"

I managed to push Ben to the ground as they pulled the triggers. I pulled Ben back onto his feet and pulled him towards the forest.

"Run!"

I ran behind him as we ran from the agents. We could hear them barking orders behind us as we ran for our lives.

I stumbled in pain as I felt a shot hit my shoulder. Ben looked over his shoulder to check on me after I let out a cry of pain.

"Don't look back, just keep running!"

At that moment, Ben tripped after looking back at me. I picked him up and we started to run again. I looked back to see if we were still being chased. I managed to look behind us just in time to see some agents shooting at us. I put up a shield to block all of the blasts.

I looked back forward and opened a portal in front of Ben.

"Jump in!"

Ben nodded his head and ran faster. I was right on his heels. As soon as we jumped in, I closed the portal behind me.

I stood up and put my hands on my knees breathing hard.

"Whoo that was a close one wasn't it? Come on, we better get back to the house before they find us again. Let’s go?"

Silence was the answer.

"Cassius?"

I turned around and saw Ben on the ground. Blood was staining his shirt. I ran towards him and dropped to my knees to look at him.

He was covered with blood and his chest had burn marks and a bullet wound. I pushed my hands against his chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"Oh my God, Ben, what happened?"

Ben was staring up at the sky. Slowly his eyes slid shut as he passed out.

"No, no Ben, stay awake."

I grabbed gently his face with one hand while keeping pressure on his wounds.

"Ben, Come on!"

I shook him and tried to wake him up again. His eyes opened for a second before closing again.

"No, no, no, no Ben, stay with me, I can't lose you too. Please wake up!"

I picked Ben up into my arms, cradling him to my body. Tears were already streaming down my face. His body was limp and slick with blood.

"Ben."

My voice cracked with despair was I called out his name. I gently slapped his face, to try and wake him up. His face was pale and covered with my bloody handprints. His breathing slowed down from a fast and ragged pace to a slow and shaky one. I held Ben closer to my chest, desperate to keep him warm.

I leaned my forehead against his, my sobs were uncontrollable at this point. I rocked myself back and forth as I held his body on the ground.

"Ben...please don't go...I can't lose you too...you're family....please...wake up"

I held my hand over his heart as I held him tightly. His heartbeat was slow and lethargic. As his body grew colder, his heartbeat slowed down. I only held him tighter as the tears and sobs racked my body

"Bearer close to death, transporting bearer to Primus."

I looked up to see that Ben's watch was glowing. A flash of green overtook my senses. I held Ben closer to my chest, as I braced myself for whatever was going to happen.

In the midst of the light, I felt Ben leave my arms. It took me a couple of seconds to react. Immediately, the green light was gone, along with Ben. I stood up and looked around for him.

"Ben? BEN!?"

As no response came back to me, I fell to my knees, numb to everything.

'He's gone. It's all my fault. He's gone, my little brother is gone. It's all my fault. Why wasn't I careful enough? What am I going to tell Rex? His family? They're going to hate me. He's gone. I don't even have his body so we can bury him. He's gone. It's all my fault.'

I came back to reality when someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Danny, what happened? Whose blood is this? Where’s Ben?"

Rex's face slid into view, his face was illuminated by the rising sun on the horizon. Tears sprang up in my eyes again as panic set into my body.

My heart starts to beat faster to faster. Ben was really gone. He's gone.

I started to feel breathless as if I couldn't catch my breath. My vision tilted to the side. Everything was sideways now. I feel someone shaking me, but I don't know. As it started to become harder to catch my breath, my world became dimmer. Is it night already?

As my head felt strange and my eyes started to slide close. I didn't fight it, I just let my eyes close. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe when I wake up, I'll be in Ben's room sleeping on the floor. Yeah, that's it. It's just a dream.

Just a dream.


	46. Return

**Rex Pov**

"Danny? Danny?!"

I picked up Danny into my arms as he passed out. His face had smudges of blood while his hands were covered with blood. He winced in pain as I grabbed his shoulder.

I sat him up and leaned him again my knee, he had been shot in his shoulder. The blood had already clotted up and it was starting to heal. What happened to him?

I picked up Danny into a bridal carry and leaned his head against me. I slowly made my way back to the car. As soon as I walked out of the forest, I heard Kevin and Gwen walking through the brush on the other side going towards to car. When they saw me, they ran towards me.

"What happened to him, where’s Ben?"

"I don't know, I found him in a daze covered with blood. He had a panic attack of some sorts and then passed out. It looks like he got shot in his shoulder, so I don't know if the blood is his, or someone else's."

Kevin cussed and Gwen had a downcast look on her face.

"And Ben?"

"I couldn't find him, I'm sorry."

"Let's just get back home for now."

"But Kevin! We still don't know where Ben is!"

"Look, there is no way Igris would let him get killed. If anything, he was kidnapped. If we go back home, at least we would be able to ask for help."

"Kevin's right Gwen, if we get back to the house, we'll get more done then looking for him in this forest."

Gwen sighed and nodded yes. They helped me lay down Danny in his car and I got in with him. I put his head down on my lap and strapped myself in. Soon after, they got in the car and we pulled away.

I stroked his hair gently as we drove back to the house. Danny's face was peaceful despite the dried tears and you wouldn't be able to tell that he just went through a rough night.

"Are the reporters still there?"

"Yeah, do you want to do something about them?"

"I don't care anymore, I just want to find out what happened to Ben and get Danny better."

"Ok. We'll, be there in a couple of minutes."

"Right."

I gathered Danny into my arms again, soon he was in my arms again and was curling into my lap. He leaned in me and had his head leaning against my shoulder. I looked down at him and smiled. He looks like a small child instead of the rugged man I've come to know.

I looked up as the car came to a stop and realized that we were at the house. I opened the car door and carefully got out with Danny in my arms. Immediately, reporters started to swarm us.

"Who are you?"

"What's your relationship with Ben Tennyson?"

"Who is the man in your arms? Is he ok?"

The woman reached her hand out to feel Danny's forehead. A primal instinct exploded inside of me and I jerked Danny away from her. I growled out in a voice so low, it hurt my throat.

"Don't touch him."

The woman looked stunned and retracted her hand and stay silent. All the reporters stepped away from me and gave me the chance to get to the front door. I quickly walked up to the front door and managed to open it and slip inside. I heard Kevin and Gwen follow me inside as I set Danny down on the couch.

Ben's parents and grandpa came into the living room as I sat down on the armrest.

"What happened? Where’s Ben?"

I rubbed my face in exhaustion as I tried to find the words to tell a mother that her child was missing again.

"We don't know what happened, by the time we were able to find him, he was alone and covered in blood. He passed out before he could answer our questions. We have no idea where Ben is. "

Ben's mom sank down to the floor in despair. She started to sob incoherent things. Ben's dad embraced her in a hug as they cried together. Ben’s grandpa whispered no and then leaned again the wall for support.

I leaned forward and held my hands in my head as tears sprang up in my eyes. It's my fault, I should have noticed that everyone was able to see his scars. Now Danny is hurt and Ben is missing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Through my tears, I could see that Ben's grandpa was standing over me.

"It’s ok son, it's not your fault."

I nodded my head as more tears sprang up and I looked back down to let the tears fall. I looked at everyone. Their tears and worries face made me realize that crying here was going to get nothing done.

I stood up and walked to the garage. I opened Ben's car and started to unpack everything that Danny had bought us. I started to sort everything into different piles. Clothes, camping and survival gear, and weapons.

I grabbed the duffel bags and started to pack everything into them. Once I was done packing all the clothes, I started to pack everything else. I stopped when I got to the 3 boxes that Danny brought.

There was no way I was going to be able to fit them into the duffel bags. I picked one up and was surprised at the weight. What is in there? I opened the box and pulled out the wrapped object. It was wrapped in a cloth.

I set it down on the work table and carefully unwrapped it. My breath caught in my throat when I saw it.

A beautiful sheathed broadsword was laying there. The broadsword had a sheath that was wood and had metal on the inside. It had a floral design, simple but elegant. The hilt was a simple one with a leather handle. I picked up the sword carefully and unsheathed it. The blade was long and sharp. You could tell it was a high-quality blade just from looking at it.

It was heavy in my hands but it was balanced perfectly. I put two hands on the handle and held it up in front of me. I got in the position to swing the sword.

"Neo, we know where Ben is!"


	47. Confusion

**Ben POV**

Its cold, where am I? What's on my face?

I reached up to my face to feel what was on my face, but my arm was strapped down. I couldn't move my arms. I tried to move my legs but they were also strapped down to the point that I couldn't even move them one bit.

I can't be back in the lab again? No, no I can't be back here again. I have to get out. I have to get out. I can't be here. Get out, I have to get out. I need to leave. I need to leave.

I started to thrash around, pulling against the restraints with all of my strength. My chest started to burn with intense pain. But I just need to get out.

I could hear the warbling of yelling outside of where I was as I kept on fighting against my restraints. I finally managed to get my right arm free, I reached up to take off the cover from my eyes. I opened my eyes and felt cold icy liquid permeate my eyes. I closed my eyes again. Without thinking, I took off the mask that was covering my mouth and nose and took a deep breath.

I started to panic even more as I felt the same icy liquid invade my mouth and went flowing down my throat. I curled in pain as my body began to reject the liquid. I hit my head against the wall of the containment cell. I began to hit the wall with my hand over and over again. The distorted screaming started to get louder

I moved my hand higher up and I could feel my hand rise above the water surface. I felt the water level begin to get lower. I strained my neck to try and breach the water. Soon, I felt the water level drain away and my head was above the water.

I gasped and spat out the water that I breathed in. The air tasted strange as I breathed it in, it tasted like a sickly sweet smell. The yelling that outside became clear. I tried to listen as my body became heavy again. I felt my arms drop to my side as it became too heavy for me to move anymore. My head became cloudy as it drooped against my chest.

I could feel my self-falling unconscious. I managed to open my eyes, only to see small gray hands reaching towards me. I tried to jerk my head away from it, but I couldn't even move my head as my eyes slid closed again.

**Time Skip**

I woke up again to the cold. I started to panic again when I realized that I was still strapped down. I calmed down when I realized that struggling is going to do nothing.

With my head becoming clear as panic left my body, I realized that I was underwater. I could feel that there was still something covering my face. From last times experience, I think it's an oxygen mask. I breathed in deeply as I tried to wake my body up.

I could still hear the distorted sound of someone's voice but now it was gentle and calm. Not the panicked voice I heard earlier.

I gently pulled on my restraints, trying to find out where I am tied down. As far as I can tell, I have restraints on my hands, feet, and chest. With more pulling, I realized that they were sturdier than last time. I wouldn't be able to break them now.

I tried to use my mana to get out. Slowly, I concentrated the power to my hand and visualized it undoing the shackles.

I opened my mouth to bit my lip in concentration and realized that the air was strange. It had a different, taste. It was again a sweet smell that sickened me.

I took a deep breath to try and figure out what was off about the air. I slowly relaxed as I exhaled and became drowsy again. I felt the mana that was around my hand dissipate as I lost my concentration and slowly, I fell asleep again.

**Time Skip**

Hot. Why is it so hot? It's too hot. Someone turn on the air. Why is it so hot?

I groggily moved around and felt the cool water flow around me, bringing some relief. But it's still too hot.

I tried to move my arms, but I'm too tired. I'm too hot and warm. I need to cool down. My face is too hot, I need to cool it down. I tried to take off my mask, but I forgot I was tied down.

My chest suddenly tightened and I started to cough. At first, it was a small cough, then it turned into a rough and deep cough that hurt my throat.

The air changed again and I was able to stop coughing. The air had a weird salty taste and it was humid. But I don't care it stopped my coughing.

Blood. I can taste blood. Where did it come from? Am I bleeding?

I tried to move around again. But something was holding me down. Who is holding me down? Why are they holding me down?

It's still really hot. My face and chest are so hot. Why is it so hot? Where am I? Why am I here?

The air changed again to a sickly sweet smell. As I breathed it in, the heat from my face and chest disappeared from my body. I can only feel the cool, icy liquid flowing around me. My body started to relax as soon as the air changed.

My head became heavy and it drooped down onto my chest. As I felt my consciousness drifting away, I felt two small hands gripping my hand. I grabbed the hand gently. As small as they may be, they comforted me as I fell asleep again.


	48. location

**Danny POV**

I ran around in the dark, trying to find a hint of where I was. But it was so dark, I would have been better off blind.

"Danny."

I whipped my head around to where I heard the whisper come from. I tried to focus my ears to see if anyone was there. I could hear the faint breathing of someone.

"Hello?"

I walked forward slowly with my arms extended in front of me. I shuffled my feet slowly to avoid tripping on anything. As I walked forward, the sound became louder.

"Hello?"

Something grabbed my ankle and pulled it out from under me. I fell onto my knee, I tried to grab with was on my leg but it was already gone.

There was an audible click as the room was illuminated with a bright red light. It stung my eyes for a little bit before they managed to adjust.

I stood up and looked around the red glowing room. It seemed to go on for miles in every direction, even the ceiling seemed to go on for miles.

There's no way I can do this by walking. I transformed into my ghost side, or at least I tried to. The bright halos flickered around my waist before disappearing. I couldn't bring them back forward again.

"Danny."

I whipped around to see who the voice belonged to. My heart sank when I saw who it was.

Jack and Maddie were there with their sickly sweet smiles. My heart sped up at the sight of them. I haven't seen them since I escaped.

"Hey Danny, come and give mommy a hug. I haven't seen you for so long. We haven't had fun together for so long."

Maddie opened her arms up for a hug. Jack did the same. As I walked away from them, taking steps backward. The lights began to flicker.

I looked again at Maddie and jack in between the flickers and almost left my lunch on the floor.

One second, they would look normal, the next, they looked like something out of a horror game. Their eyes would change from normal eyes to black endless pits with tears of blood coming out.

Their smiles would turn into another black endless pit and become impossibly pointed at the ends. As my eyes traveled downward to take in their appearance, it became worse and more disturbing.

Their normally clean clothes turned into the lab coats they used that was full of my bright green and red blood.

My blood ran cold when I saw their hands. I scrambled backward away from them as they held Ben's and Rex's bloodied heads towards me.

I heard someone's hysterical screaming filling the air as I continue to crawl away from them.

"Dan-nyyyyyyy, don't you want to see your brothers?"

Maddie used a sing-song voice to say that and kept on getting closer while she held up Ben's head for me to see. Her face turned into one of fury when she realized that I wasn't going to let her get close to me.

"I said look at it!"

She threw Ben's head at me with Rex's head right behind his.

I sat up screaming with tears coming down my face as I tried to get away from their heads. I scrambled backward until I fell off the edge and landed on my back.

Still, I refused to open my eyes as I screamed my throat raw. I felt two hands grab my wrists and hold me down. I started to struggle even more as I tried to get out of their grip.

"Danny, it's me, calm down."

I opened my eyes and I was able to see Rex through my tears. I latched onto him in a tight hug and refused to let him go.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner and did so until I calmed down.

"Danny, where’s Ben?"

I looked up at him and realized that we were in Ben's house behind the couch. I must have fallen off the couch. How did I get here?

"Danny?"

I focused back on Rex and tears sprang up when I realized that Ben was still missing.

"I-I don't know, I was holding him in my arms and then he was just gone."

Tears rolled down my face again at the thought of Ben missing.

"Whose blood is on your clothes?"

The memory of Ben bleeding out made tears run down my face even more.

"Ben's, he got s-shot in the chest when we managed to get away."

"Get away from what?"

"Providence."

Rex's face paled when I told him. I looked down in shame, in shame that I didn't know where Ben was.

I felt a hand on my head and looked up to find that Rex was rubbing my head with a slight smile.

'Don't be so hard on yourself, we know where Ben is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and he's safe, we'll go and get him once we're ready to leave."

Relief flooded my body and I slumped down onto Rex again. He's safe, I'll be able to see him again.

"Come on, why don't you go take a shower and get out of those clothes."

I nodded my head and he helped me onto my feet. I walked down the hall and into the shower. Where I stripped off my stiff bloody clothes. Good thing they are black or I wouldn't be able to use them again.

I stepped into the shower and I saw my green and red blood wash down the drain. Gingerly, I reached over my shoulder and felt the wound.

It was already healed and was a little bit tender. This is going to leave a scar, but it'll just be an addition to my collection.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Once I was done, I walked out to the living room.

Everyone was there waiting for me. Kevin stood up when I walked in.

"Now that Igris is here, let's call Azmuth."

I looked at Rex and he looked to be equally confused.

"Who is Azmuth?"

"He's the creator of Tennyson's watch, the Omnitrix, right now, Ben is with him."

I felt relief flood my body once again and Rex looked like he had the same feeling.

Kevin opened up him plumbers badge and a hologram appeared. Then a figure appeared as well. It was a small grey alien with green and black robes. It had a wrinkly face with eyes that were spaced far apart.

"I suspected you would be calling soon. Young Tennyson is here healing in one of our medical chambers."

"Why is he in there?"

"Beats the heck out of me, the Omnitrix programming sent him here to Primus when he was close to death."

"What!"

Ben's mom explode with worry when she heard that her son was close to death.

"For now, he's doing fine, he's woken up a couple of times, he got a nasty infection for a little bit but we were able to get rid of it after a couple of days. At the moment, he is simply healing and getting the rest he needs."

"Can we see him?"

We all agreed with Gwen and persisted that he shows us Ben.

"Fine, he's not awake at the moment, but you can see him."

The hologram flickered for a little bit before a tube appeared on the hologram.

There we could see Ben in the tube. He had a pair of shorts on but that was it. He had a breathing mask on and a clear cover over his eyes. He was loosely tied down.

On his chest, we could see the burns and wound that came from the gun. They were already almost healed but it is going to definitely leave a scar.

Thankfully, the image was too blurry for everyone to see the scars on his legs.

"As you can see, he's asleep right now and is healing very well.

I turned and walked out of the room to the garage. I heard Rex following behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, we have to train."

"For what."

"To end this once and for all."

I heard Rex stop in his tracks for a little bit and then continued to follow me.

"Good, they just messed with the wrong person."


	49. Contact

**Ben POV**

I shivered from the cold air as the cool water was being drained. I reached up and took off the mask and eye cover. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a chamber. I looked out the glass and realized I was in some type of lab.

I heard tapping on the glass, I looked down to see Azmuth standing at the bottom. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear any words. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Can you hear me now?"

I looked up and saw a small speaker at the top of the tank. I looked back down at Azmuth and nodded my head.

"Good, you're just about healed now, I'll let you out so you can get a change of clothes."

I looked down and blushed furiously when I realized I was in nothing but my underwear. The chamber opened and I stepped out and gratefully accepted some clothes and a towel from a Galvin.

They led me to a small room where I could get dressed. I quickly dried myself off and put on the warm clothes. It was a simple sweatshirt with sweat pants but they warmed me up quickly.

When I walked out, I tried to thank Azmuth but a croak came out instead. He held his hand out as a motion for me to stop.

"Stop, you irritated your esophagus when you breathed in the chambers healing liquid, you won't be able to speak for a couple of hours"

I rubbed my face with my hands with slight frustration but nodded my head in understanding. Azmuth turned around and motioned for me to follow me.

"Excellent. Now follow me, your family has been wanting to talk to you."

Excitement exploded in my chest when I found out that I would see my family. I happily followed Azmuth as he took me to a table. With a pressing with a couple of buttons, Kevin and Gwen showed up in a hologram. Gwen's face lit up at the sight of me and Kevin just simply gave a bigger smile than usual.

"Ben! How are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders in a way to show that I've been ok, but I couldn't stop smiling. They immediately noticed my silence.

"Why aren't you talking?"

I felt something on my shoulder and looked over to see that Azmuth was standing on it.

"Young Tennyson accidentally breathed in the chambers healing liquid some time ago, he will be unable to speak for the next couple of hours."

They nodded their heads in understanding as I tried to look around Gwen and Kevin. Trying to see where Rex and Danny are. They must have noticed my actions.

"Do you want to see Neo and Igris?"

I eagerly nodded my head yes. The hologram panned Rex and Danny sparring against each other while 2 others were on looking. I recognized one of them as Fright Knight, I ran into him once at the castle. The other one I don't know who he is, he's too far away for me to see.

I focused back on Rex and Danny and realized that they were sparring with swords. Danny had a katana and Rex had a broadsword. I guess that explained Fright Knight being there if I remember, he also uses a broad sword.

"Right now we're here in the ghost zone so Igris and Neo can get training. They brought a spear for you to train with once you get back to earth. "

I nodded my head in understanding. Even though my heart was longing for me to be with them now right next to them.

"The Galvins commonly use a spear as a defensive weapon, we can train young Tennyson for the meantime."

I looked at Azmuth in shock, I don't remember him ever being this nice to me.

"That sounds like a plan, at least then, they'll have a way to defend themselves without relying on their powers. Ben, have you been practicing your powers."

I nodded my head and did a little display, it took some secret night practicing but I'm finally able to do most of the things that Gwen does.

She looked happy but yet a little bit peeved that I had gotten a grasp on them so quickly.

"Good, do you want us to call Igris and Neo over, they just finished sparring?"

I nodded my head and the holograms view was blurry as we heard Gwen call for the two of them. Gwen told them my situation with my voice and they understood. The hologram this time showed the sweaty faces of Rex and Danny, their faces lit up at the sight of me.

"Hey, how are you doing Cas?"

I shrugged my shoulders to show that I was doing ok. Danny pushed Rex out of the way with his hand in a jokingly way.

"How's your wound?"

I lifted up my sweatshirt to see the scar of the former gunshot. It was completely healed now, it wasn't even tender to touch.

Danny nodded his head in approval and was forced out of the view by Rex

"Well before I was pushed so rudely by Igris, when do you think you'll be able to get back on earth?"

"He should be back on earth within the week."

I looked at Azmuth in joy and smiled widely at Rex, I heard Danny whooping in the background.

"Well that's enough for now, Tennyson still has to rest before he gets back to earth."

Azmuth cut off the video feed to my dismay. He ignored my questioning look and jumped off my shoulder to lead me somewhere.

As much as I would have loved to protest, I barely realized just how tired I was and how my body was practically demanding that I go to sleep.

I groggily followed Azmuth to a small room with a bed in it. Without protest, I walked in and fell onto the bed, not even bothering to get into the blankets.

In the haze of my half-asleep state, I heard Azmuth whisper goodnight to me before closing the door.


	50. Old Friends

**Rex POV**

I felt a little disheartened that I couldn't talk to Ben longer, but I'm happy he's ok now. I turned to look at Danny but he was too busy glaring at Alex.

Ever since we meet him in Providence, we all had a hard time trusting him. I walked forward and put my hand on top of Danny's shoulder.

"You gotta chill man, he's helped us multiple times already."

He looked back at me and glared at Alex again.

"I know that he's the one who warned us before we got raided by Providence at your brother's house and at Ben's house, but I can't help but not trust him."

I sighed, I understood how he felt but we are going to have to get over that feeling since we need his help.

"Well, we have to trust him Igris, he's the one who has the most military experience, for now, well maybe not more than Fright Knight but we still need his help."

He begrudgingly nodded his head in understanding. He opened his mouth to tell me something but was cut off by Fright Knight keeling in front of him.

"What's up Fright?"

"There are some people in the throne room who are requesting for your presence, they state it as an urgent matter."

Danny groaned in exasperation, which I understand why this has been happening almost every other hour since we've been here.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Danny walked into a small adjoining room and changed out of his sweaty clothes into a more formal outfit.

He motioned for me to come with him.

"Come on, I don't feel like dealing with this alone."

I picked up my sheathed sword and put it onto my back I followed him in slight confusion as I have no idea how I'll be able to help him in this situation. I followed him through the halls as we went to the throne room. As I entered the room right behind Danny, I kept my head low and turned to the wall behind the throne out of slight embarrassment.

I kept my head low as I stood next to the throne that Danny was sitting on.

"Ok, now that I'm here. What is your urgent matter that you so desp-."

I looked at Danny as he cut himself off. His mouth was open in amazement. I looked in him in confusion as he stood up.

"No way."

I finally looked at the three beings that were in front of us.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized who they were. Before I could even take a step forward, I was tackled to the ground in a hug.

I felt Dr. Holiday’s desperate hug as she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest, soaking it with tears.

"You're still alive. You made it out."

I wrapped my arms around her as I held her closer to me. The persistent memory of her hanging body kept on invading my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was able to escape."

My voice cracked from my tears of joy. She realized that she was completely on top of me and scrambled off me, I sat up and accepted the hand that was helping me up.

Once I stood up and wiped the tears away, I realized that it was six's hand that helped me up. He looked at me up and down.

"You grew."

I realized that I was finally taller than six. I rubbed my neck in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

I felt someone jump onto my back and they covered my eyes.

"Ahhhh enough with the emotions, let's go do something."

I laughed as I felt Bobo trying to pull me off balance as he hung onto my back.

"Hey, get off me bobo, it's nice to see you too."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the sob stories, what's is there to do around this joint?"

He jumped off my back and stood in front of Holiday and Six. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and I turned around to see Danny with a big smile on his face.

"Well now that you guys have been reunited, why don't you guys catch up and you can take a break from training."

Six raised his eyebrow at the word training.

"Training?"

I took the sword off my back and showed it to them.

"Yeah, we've been training with our weapons to learn how to use them properly to defend ourselves. We were sparring together when Fright Knight told us that you wanted to meet with Igris."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Who’s teaching you?"

"Fright Knight since he also uses a broadsword, so I've been learning pretty fast. Except for Igris here, who doesn't have a teacher?"

"Hey, don't call me out!"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him while he sent a halfhearted glare at me.

"What weapon does he use?"

I looked back to six as he stared at me with his usual stoic face.

"He uses a katana."

The fact that six also uses katanas literally punched me in the face when I remembered.

"Maybe you can teach him?"

I looked at six with a pleading look as he thought over it. Without a change of expression, he said.

"I'll think about it."

I raised my hands into the air and whooped in joy. I turned around to Danny who also looks happy.

"I'll finally have a teacher."

We smiled at each other. Danny walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you take your friends to the study while I go do some more training?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, now go and catch up with your friend's Neo, you deserve this break."

I smiled widely at Danny, he affectionately rubbed my hair and walked out of the room.

"He seems like a good person."

I looked at holiday and was happy that she approved of my friends. I smiled gently as I remembered everything that he has done for me.

"Yeah, he is, he helped me escape."

"How did you escape anyways?"

Bobo looked suspicious of Danny and kept on staring when Danny had just walked out. I rubbed my neck in embarrassment again.

"I actually don't know, I was unconscious at the time they escaped with me, from what I hear, they carried me with them. I just remember being thrown into my cell and the next thing I know, I was waking up in my brother's house with them at my bedside with Noah and Cesar."

I slapped my face with my hands and motioned for me to follow me.

"Come on, I know where we can go to talk in peace and silence."

With the nod of their heads and bones grunt of approval, they followed me to the study, where we continued to talk well into the night.


	51. Sam

**Danny POV**

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the throne room to let Rex talk with his friends and so they can catch up. My smile turned into a frown as I began to wonder how this is going to affect Rex. It's great that he was able to see them again, but they're ghosts now, they already died.

How is going to affect Rex when he realized that they are dead. They must have been dead for at least a years since it always takes a while for their ghostly body to materialize. I looked around the castle and once I saw the purple doors of the ghost zone through the window. I thought of Sam and my heart sank at the thought of her. Those three years changed me, especially since the agents would often visit my cell in the late hours of the nights. What they did to me, it depended on their mood.

I held back a shiver as I shoved those horrible memories to the back of my head, where hopefully they would never rear their ugly head ever again. The thoughts went back to Sam and I sighed as I was once again reminded that I have yet to tell her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I looked to the side and speak of the devil. I saw Sam leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I resisted the urge to flinch away from her touch. Ever since I got back from Providence, I stopped looking at Sam in a romantic way, I stopped looking at anyone and everyone in a romantic. I can tolerate friendly hugs but nothing else.

"Hey, Sam, it's nothing, Neo was able to see his friends again."

"Aww, that's sweet, how are they doing?"

"They're ghosts."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad that didn't happen to you, sweetie."

She stood on her tippy toes to kiss me on the cheek but I separated from her before she could. I grabbed her hands gently and held them. She looked confused, betrayed and heartbroken all at the same time. It pained me to hurt her like this, but it isn't right that I keep on leading her on. I looked into her eyes and opened my mouth as I felt a lump in my throat forming

"Sam, I'm sorry, but, I don't love you that way anymore. And I don't think I will ever love anyone like I loved you. Those three years... they changed me. And, I don't think I will ever be the same again. And..."

I paused as I saw big fat tears streaming down her face. I gently wiped them away with my thumb.

"No no no, Sam, I'm sorry but it's not your fault, it's me, I promise, it's not your fault, it's just, you deserve so much better than me, you deserve a life where you can get married to someone who loves you just as much, you deserve to have kids that you'll raise to be ultra-recycle vegetarian."

She gave a small laugh at this but still had tears streaming down her face.

"And you deserve to live a life of peace and love. But Sam, if you stay with me, I can't give that to you, I can't anymore. If you stay with me, the only thing you'll be doing is waiting for me to love you again, but I can't Sam, I can't. I can't love anyone as I loved you but you deserve a man who can give you everything you deserve. I hope you understand."

She stayed still for a little before nodding her head. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

I walked away from her quickly before she could say anything. I hope she can understand why I had to tell her that. I quickly walked back to the courtyard. Where I changed and trained until I almost collapsed from exhaustion.

I slowly walked to my room, pausing as I heard Rexs excited voice coming from behind the door of the study. I smiled to myself, at least he's having a good day. I continued walked and went straight to the shower. I stood under the streaming hot water as I tried to relax. This day could have gone better, but I wasn't complaining, I've had worse, much worse.

I took my time as I scrubbed my body of sweat, trying to somewhat massage my muscles to relax as I did so. As soon as I walked out of the shower, I felt much better. I slowly walked out of the shower and got changed into my pajamas. I looked at the time and realized that it was already almost 11 at night. I walked down to the study where I could still hear the voice of Rex and his friends coming from behind it.

I knocked on the door and opened it when I heard Rex's voice telling me that I could come in. I peeked my head in as all of them stared at me. I let myself completely in and looked at Rex.

"Hey, Neo, it's getting pretty late, I have some extra guest rooms your friends could borrow if you want."

"What do you mean you? Doesn't this place belongs to the king?"

I looked at Bobo with a surprised look. Didn't he figure out that I was the king since I was the one who met them in the throne room? I heard the whisper of Rexs voice.

"Um Bobo, he is the king."

"Oh."

His face made me start laughing.

"No it's fine, Neo, you have to go to sleep soon, we have training tomorrow and since you skipped over half of it, you're gonna get it from Fright."

I finished with a smile and Rex fell back into the sofa groaning.

"Dude, can't you just tell him to go easy on me."

"Will providence go easy on you?"

He stayed silent for a little bit and pointed a finger at me

"You have a point."

"I know you do, now don't go to sleep too late and don't forget to show your friends where to go to sleep."

"Got it, goodnight Igris."

I waved goodbye to everyone.

"Goodnight Neo."

I closed the door behind me and went up to my room where I quickly fell asleep.


	52. Return

**Ben POV**

"It's time to wake up young Tennyson."

I opened my eyes great difficulty as the light was turned on. I put the pillow over my head as a sign that I want to sleep longer. I heard a chuckle from Azmuth.

"If you don't get up in the next 10 minutes, you won't be able to catch the next transportation to earth."

I shot up and stared at Azmuth. He merely stared at me back and motioned for me to get up. I quickly got out of bed and scrambled after him. He led me to a bathroom where I cleaned up in a hurry.

I walked back out and continued to follow Azmuth. He led me to a place where there was a large circle on the floor.

"Wait here, this is going to take you to Bellwood, do you want to contact your friends so they can pick you up?"

"Sure."

He gave me a plumber badge and I called Kevin. Kevin's tired face popped up on the screen.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be in Bellwood in about 30 minutes."

I looked over at Azmuth for confirmation and he nodded his head. I looked back at Kevin who rubbed his face with one hand.

"Dude, its 3 in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I just need you to wake up Igris so he can come and pick me up."

"Got it."

I heard Kevin grunt as he got out of bed before he cut off the call. I handed the badge back to Azmuth and waited for the materials to be put on the circle and the coordinates to be inputted. 15 minutes into waiting. Azmuth answered another call from Kevin and handed it to me.

"YOU OWE ME TENNYSON!"

"What why, what happened?"

"What happened is THAT FRIGHT KNIGHT WAS GUARDING HIS ROOM!"

I grimaced, from what I saw, Fright Knight is very serious about protecting his king. Very serious. I doubt he let Kevin even be in the same hall as Danny's bedroom. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't even cut it, Tennyson, you owe me!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

"I was able to talk to Igris after I woke him up from my screaming, he'll be there with a plumber badge to find you. Where are you going to be?"

"At the plumber's base in Bellwood."

"Got it, see you in the morning."

Azmuth hung up and we waited in silence. I started to bounce on the balls of my feet as I waited for the transportation team to come. The room was cold and I started to rub my arms for some sort of heat.

I wish I had my jacket, not only for the warmth but the comfort that it brought me. The one day I don't bring my jacket with me, I end up getting hurt, sleeping for days and here in this cold room wishing for my jacket. I guess the bright side is that it's waiting for me at home.

"Ah yes I almost forgot, young Tennyson, here are the clothes we found you in. You have time to change into them if you like?"

I looked over at Azmuth there he had my clothes right next to him. I looked down at my attire. I would wear all black clothes and be cold, or I can be barefooted as I stand here in sweat pants and shirt and be cold.

Sighing, I walked over to Azmuth and picked up my clothes. Without a word, he pointed at a room for me to go into. I walked to the room and got quickly dressed, already feeling warmer now that I wasn't barefooted anymore.

I walked out of the room and smiled when I saw that the transportation team was there and were ready to go.

"Ah there you are, well it's time to go, it's been a pleasure to see you again Ben. Although it wasn't a pleasure to deal with the trouble that comes along with you."

I smiled and patted Azmuth's back twice. He looked at me with a somewhat offended face.

"Did you just there, there me?"

I smiled and ran over to the pad.

"It's supposed to make you feel better, thank you for everything Azmuth. I hope I can see you again."

"Oh, I'll be counting the days."

He rolled his eyes and turned around, I still managed to see his small smirk as he did so though.

There was a blast of blue light and I was standing in the Bellwood plumber base. I looked around as I saw plumbers rushing around the room despite the ungodly hour that it is. As soon as I arrived, multiple people came up to me, asking me who I was, and then proceeded to freak out when I told them who I was.

I was in the process of being introduced to rook, a rookie when a blaring red light turned on along with an alarm.

"Unknown life form detected, unknown life form detected!"

"Oops?"

I turned around and saw a tired looking Danny in his pajamas standing behind me with my jacket in his hand. As soon as all the plumbers saw him, they freaked out. They took their guns out of their holsters and aimed it at Danny.

"Who are you?!"

"What's your name?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

I quickly stood in front of Danny to block him from any oncoming shots from the plumbers, I put my hands in front of me as I tried to calm them down.

"Whoa, chill, he's with me, he's just here to pick me up!"

They looked reluctant to put down their guns and didn't put them down for another 10 seconds until they relaxed. I turned around to Danny and smacked him on the head somewhat hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not thinking things through! How would you react if someone just appeared in your castle with no warning?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at me.

"I would want to shoot them too?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I'm not even with Rex yet and they're already doing questionable stuff. I relaxed and opened my mouth.

"Come on, let's just go to the castle."

He nodded his head in agreement and formed a portal for us to go through. I heard some shouts of surprise before I quickly jumped in with Danny close behind me. When we were on the other side, Danny handed me my jacket and we walked to our separate rooms as I put it on.

"Well see you later, I'm going back to sleep."

I said goodnight as Danny walked away yawning. I walked into my room where I laid there for a couple of hours as I waited for the rest of the castle to wake up to face the new day with me.

Around 7 in the morning, I heard Fright Knight greet someone as he let them into Danny's room.

I got out of bed and went to Danny's room after being let in by Fright Knight. I rose an eyebrow when I saw that it was Tucker who was standing over Danny's bed as he slept. I thought it was Rex.

I lunged for Tucker as I saw him raise his hand above Danny with something metallic in his hand.

"Aarrghhh!"


	53. Hate

**Rex POV**

I shot up in bed as I heard the pained scream of Danny coming from next door. I scrambled out of bed and quickly ran out my door, and into Danny's room.

I froze at the sight of a bloodied Danny laying still on the floor with half of his body still on the bed. I looked at Ben who seemed to be struggling to control Tucker and the knife he was holding.

Ben finally managed to knock the knife away and stood up to form a green bubble around Tucker as Tucker banged his hands against the barrier.

"YOU ASSHOLE, SHE WAITED YEARS FOR YOU AND YOU PUSHED HER ASIDE LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING! YOU DONT DESERVE HER!"

Ben noticed me standing at the doorway and gestured to Danny.

"Take him the infirmary NOW!"

I nodded my head and ran to Danny's limp body. I picked him up and did my best to run out the door. As soon as I got out of the door, Fright Knight took Danny from me.

"Follow me."

He ran off much faster than I did when I was carrying Danny and I struggled to keep up with him running at full speed. We arrived in the infirmary that was the other side of the castle in 5 minutes flat. Fright Knight ran in and set Danny down on a bed, where a nurse came over and started to inspect him. She quickly grabbed a syringe from the nearby cabinet and injected Danny with a bright blue liquid.

Danny shot up in bed as he woke up and looked around.

"Who, what, when, owwwwwww."

He groaned in pain as he grabbed his stomach and laid back down.

"Did Tucker just seriously stab me?"

"I think so, I'm not sure myself, by the time I got there, Cas was holding him down."

He sighed loudly and prodded his wound. He flinched when he touched it.

"Well, at least it's not that big. Fright, can you go put Tucker into a cell?"

"Right away sir."

Fright Knight walked away and left the room. Soon the nurse kicked me out to fix up Danny. But she let me in after about five minutes of waiting. When I was just able to walk in, I saw Ben coming and I opened the door and let him in before going in myself.

Me and Ben stood next to Danny's bed as he laid there.

"So are you going to tell us what happened between you and Tucker?"

I looked at Ben and he had an unimpressed face and had his arms crossed. His body language practically screamed disappointment. Danny sighed and rubbed his face with his hands

"Nothing happened between me and him, I would have to guess his problem is with what I told Sam."

"Come on then, spit it out."

Danny peeked from behind his hands and looked at Ben.

"I was getting there, jeez. Anyways, I was dating Sam before I was...taken, and I've come to realize that I don't love her that way anymore. So, so I broke up with her instead of leading her on. What I don't understand why Tucker is so mad, Sam understood why I was breaking up with her."

We all exchanged looks when we all understood Danny's confusion. I mean, if she understood, it should be fine, right?

"And this is why you leave the thinking to the girls."

We all looked towards the doorway to see Jasmine walking in. Danny sat up and looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you, god you can be so oblivious, now lay back down."

Jasmine put her hand and Danny's chest and forced him to lay back down, he let out an oof before he fell completely back onto the bed. Jasmine crossed her arms and stood over him next to the bed.

"Just because she understood her reasons, doesn't mean she won't feel hurt. She waited 3 years for you Danny, and you've come back only to tell her that you don't love her anymore. Come on Danny, I know you can be oblivious but damn, you can't be this dumb when it comes to girls. Now think about it, why would Tucker be mad from something that you told someone else?"

“He’s mad that I hurt her?"

Danny looked genuinely confused, and so did me and Ben. We have no idea what she is talking about.

"Jesus Christ on a scooter, you're dumber than I thought. It’s because he loves her Danny, why else would he be so mad?"

Realization showed on all of our faces as we realized that she was right and that we were, indeed, idiots. Ben uncrossed his arms and faced jasmine.

"That still doesn't explain why he stabbed him."

"You know how men are, someone hurts their loved one and their testosterone levels go sky high and from time to time, they throw logic out the window."

I was just about to argue with her when I realized that she was pretty much right, Ben and Danny also told her nothing to go against her statement. She turned around with her hair swaying as she walked to the door. She put her hand on her doorknob as she glanced at us over her shoulder.

"Danny, make sure you make things right with both Sam and Tucker before you three carry out your plan."

"Yeah, I won't forget Jazz."

She smiled and then left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the three of us in silence. Danny let out a huge sigh and then started to sit up.

"Well, I guess I better go ahead and talk to Tucker."

Immediately, me and Ben tried to make Danny lay back down, but considering the fact that he's much stronger than us, it was like trying to force a gorilla to lay back down.

"Calm down, the doctor already gave me something to help me heal faster as well as a pain killer, I'll be fine."

He got up and walked out of the room despite our protest and left us in the room alone. Me and Ben looked at each other and then back to the door, as we stood there trying to figure out what to do next.

Ben patted my shoulder as he walked towards the door and took a glance over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go train."


	54. Explanations

**Danny POV**

My side stung as I slowly walked to the prison cells to figure out the truth about Tucker and Sam. I had suspicions in the past that Tucker liked Sam but I dismissed them when I saw how happy he was when we started dating. I still can't believe he did that to me. I thought we were friends.

I focused on my surroundings again and took one more left before I was standing in front of the door that went down to the dungeon. I pushed open the door and closed the door behind me when I walked in.

The dungeon is damp and musty. The lack of sunlight only added to the depressing tone the dungeon set. I walked deeper into the dungeon, moving my eyes from one cell to another until I found the one I wanted.

I stopped at the cell that had Tucker in it. Within the cell, was Tucker sitting on the edge of the stone bed with his head in his hands. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. His head shot up and he had a face of guilt when he saw me. He sighed loudly.

"I really fucked up didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, why did you do that Tucker?"

He sighed even louder than before and rubbed his face with his hands before talking again.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight when I found out what you told Sam, I was just so mad, and I wanted to make you pay for making her cry like that."

"Did she tell you?"

"I mean yeah, she told me everything after I found her in the bathroom crying her eyes out. Danny, she waited for you, for years, and now that you're back, you have no idea how many tears of joy she shed. She stayed by your bedside until you woke up. But all of that patience, it was for nothing, you just dumped her like she's nothing, how could you do that?"

I sighed and unlocked the cell. I walked into the cell and sat down next to Tucker on the stone bed. I took a deep breath before speaking my thoughts.

"Tucker, it's not like I just stopped caring for her, it's just that, those three years I was gone, it changed me, and I do love her, I do, but just as a friend. Listen to me tucker when I say, I didn't mean to hurt her, but it was better than just leading her on, to keep her waiting for me. Besides, I think you should be the one who gives her the life she deserves."

He turned red as he blushed. He whipped his head around to look at me, and just gave a weak smile when he saw my smile.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, Jazz had to point it out, but it made sense once she told me. You can give her the life that she wants. The life that you want, I can't give her that."

Tucker nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you really think I can do that for her?"

"Totally, although you might have some problems when you make food for her, I think you can do it."

"You know, truth be told, I actually like all types of vegetables, I just like to argue with her, it helped pass the time, and it also helped annoy you."

"...You're a piece of shit, you know that?"

"That's what I aim to do."

He finished that sentence laughing and we just fell into silence for a little bit before Tucker interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry man."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that Tucker."

"I'm really sorry."

"I think I get it Tucker."

"I'm sorry."

Tucker grabbed onto me and hugged me as silent tears leaked out of his eyes. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner until he calmed down, which didn't take a long time to happen. Once I heard the sniffles stop, I gently pushed myself out of the hug and stood up. I motioned for Tucker to follow me.

He got up from the stone bed and followed me to the door and out the dungeons. Once we got out of the dungeon, I closed the door behind us and slapped his shoulder.

"Now, why don't you go ahead and chase after the girl of your dreams?"

He gave me a smile.

"Thanks, man."

He ran off up the stairs and disappeared from my line of view. I slowly made my way back to the infirmary, where the head doctor took one more look at my wound, it turns out the stuff she gave me accelerated healing. Combined with my natural healing, it was completely healed in the span of an hour. She sent me off, telling me that I was fit to do anything I wanted.

I walked out of the infirmary and by using my amazing detective skills, combined with the grunts and shouts from the courtyard. I was able to deduce that Rex and Ben are training in the courtyard.

I quickly made my way down to the courtyard and silently observed as Ben and Rex sparred together. Ben is a little bit slower compared to Rex, but I assume that's because he's still not used to it. Rex is a little bit better than Ben but still had Fright Knight calling out occasional pointers and scolding Rex for doing improper or excessive movements.

Ben would tease Rex for getting scolded and then would end up meeting the same fate as Fright also scolded him for the same reasons.

All in all, it was quite amusing to see the two of them tease each other and then get scolded. Fright was startled when he noticed me and stood at attention as he greeted me. Ben and Rex noticed me when Fright did that.

"You can relax Fright, can you go and call Six, and I want to start my training under him."

"Right away."

I grabbed my sword that was leaning on a nearby pillar and put on the strap.

"So who wants to be the unfortunate one to fight against me?"

Rex literally jumped at the chance to get a break, he ran off, making an excuse that he needs to use the bathroom and that he has to go.

I looked at Ben and he looked back at me.

"Yeah sure, I guess I want to fight against you."

We laughed at his answer but stopped when Six came back, and his glare made us quickly get into our fighting positions.


	55. Discovery

**Ben POV**

"Ready...Start!"

I lunged forward with my spear at the ready towards Danny. Danny did the same with his sword unsheathed. I stopped and blocked an overhead strike with my spear. I spun around and tried to sweep Danny's legs from under him with my right leg.

When my leg struck air, I looked up to see Danny in the air and landing right behind me. I dodged his second overhead strike and leaped back onto my feet.

"Don't be so predictable Daniel, change your moves!"

I smiled at the advice that Six gave Danny. But stopped when Danny listened to his instructions and used his sword to throw dirt into my eyes. I yelled in pain as I felt that grains of sand and rock slip under my eyelids and irritate my eyes. I rubbed my eyes with one hand as I kept my spear at the ready with my other hand. I tried to focus on my surroundings as I took the dirt out of my eyes.

"Good Daniel, a strong fighter takes advantage of their surroundings."

I growled in slight frustration when I realized that Danny is too quiet for me to hear him.

"I've got you now!"

I turned around and used my powers to create a shield and threw a mana disk at him. I sighed when I realized when I lost the match because I used my powers.

I stood up and slung my spear across my back and held my hands up.

"Yeah I lost, can someone give me water so I can wash my eyes out?"

I felt someone push a water bottle into my hand. I opened it and started to wash my eyes when I realized that it was eerily quiet, normally, I could hear Danny boasting his win and Six scolding me for using my powers. Before I could clean out my eyes completely, I heard yelling.

"Someone go get Rex! Where’s Igris!?"

I wiped the water from my eyes and looked around to see an empty courtyard with Six walking towards me.

"What did you do?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"I sent a mana disk towards him?"

"Obviously it wasn't just a mana disk, it swallowed him whole and he's gone."

I felt terror sink in.

"I d-didn't kill him, d-did I?"

"Now calm down, let's think logically, now try and make that same disk again. For all we know, it could have been a portal of some kind."

I nodded my head, calmed down and closed my eyes, I tried to imagine the emotions I had when I threw the disk. I slowly let the mana materialize in my hand and threw it in front of me.

I opened my eyes again to see the mana disk just hovering above the ground horizontally. I almost started crying tears of joy when I saw Danny's head pop out of it.

"Oh thank god, I was wondering how long I was going to be stuck in there."

Danny hopped out and looked at the portal as it slowly closed. He looked back at as it closed. When it closed completely, he looked back at me.

"What was that anyway, you sent me to a place that is completely empty? It was huge too, I could have walked for miles in any direction."

"I don't even know what I did, let alone where I sent you."

He put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose as we tried to figure out what exactly I did. Six's voice brought me out of the daze.

"Isn't your cousin well versed in these powers, let's go ask her."

We followed Danny as he walked out of the courtyard and led us to the library, where Gwen was reading a book. She looked up when she saw the three of us walked into the room.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Something came up with Cas's powers, we were wondering if you can help us figure them out."

She nodded her head and stood up.

"Sure, go ahead and show me Ben."

I created the mana disk, this time it was easier to make it. When I was done, Gwen observed it for a little bit and then carefully climbed into the portal. She came back out a couple of seconds later and gave me the go-ahead to close it.

"Well, it looks like to be a portal to another dimension, something like a pocket dimension. I think it can be used as storage, but I don't know, maybe we should test it out before we decided to put anything important in there. Go ahead and open the portal again"

She grabbed her hot cup of tea that was on the table and put it in once I opened it. She wiped her hands when I closed the portal again.

"There, that cup of tea should be cold in a couple of hours, we can check on it later or tomorrow to see if the concept of time applies to that dimension."

Gwen walked out of the room after waving goodbye. Six followed her soon after, saying that he wanted to check on the wellbeing of Rex and the other two. Igris looked at me.

"Your cousin sure is smart, I think she would get along with my sister pretty well."

"I'm pretty sure they would get along."

"Anyways, let's go and met up with Rex and all the others, I'm pretty sure this newfound power of yours is going to fit into our plan nicely, let's just get together to discuss any changes to the plan."

I tiled my head in confusion.

"Plan, I didn't hear anything about a plan."

"Yeah, Alex is supposed to tell us about the plan he made."

"Speaking of, you never told me how Alex got back into the equation."

"Remember the time we got a warning note at Neos house?"

I nodded my head and he continued.

"Well, he was the one who gave us the warning, and he gave us another warning when we were at your house, before we left, he revealed himself and offered for him to come along so he can help us make a plan.

"Ohhhh, that makes sense."

"Yup now let's go and meet up with the others."


	56. The Plan

**Rex POV**

I walked into the room where everyone was. Everyone stared at me, and I mean everyone. I quickly walked to the table and sat in between Ben and Danny. I focus on what was on the table and recognized that it was a blueprint of the Providence building. Next, to that, it was another blueprint of another building.

"What's going on here?"

Danny sighed at my question and quickly answered it.

"This is our plan on how to destroy providence and the GIW, and we are having some disagreements."

Danny glared at Alex while Ben just sighed tiredly.

"The plan that Alex came up with is that I let myself get captured by both organizations since they don't know my weaknesses, while they know yours and Igris's."

I stood up and slammed my hands onto the table in rage.

"NO! No way, there is no way we are going to let Cassius go in there by himself, I'm not letting that happen!"

"Sit down, if you let me finish my explanation, you'll realize that Cassius won't go by himself in there."

I looked at Danny and with his approval, I sat back down as I tried to calm myself down enough so I can listen to Alex.

"Now, Cassius has just recently developed a new power, that power being the ability to open his own little pocket dimension. Now as soon as we figure out how time works in that dimension, the plan is for you and Igris to be in that little pocket dimension. And as soon as Cassius has a chance, he's going to let you guys out so you can wreak havoc on the base. Hopefully, you'll be able to wipe them out."

I blinked in surprise when I realized that it is actually a good plan. A really good plan. But it still puts Ben in danger, something that both me and Danny don't like.

"You know, it’s been at least an hour since we put that cup of tea in there, it should be cold by now."

Ben closed his eyes and a green disk formed in his hand. He threw it up so it was right next to him. It was a small circle and he reached his hand in and pulled out a cup of tea. He looked at it and took a sip at it.

He turned his head and spit the tea out, spraying the floor next to him.

"Ow. Shit! It's still hot."

Ben grabbed Danny's hand and put his tongue on the back of his hand. Danny wrenched his hand away from Ben.

"Ben! What the hell!?"

"What, your hands are always cold, it's perfect for this moment."

They stopped when I started laughing at them and regained their composure.

"Anyways, since that tea is still really fucking hot, and it’s already been an hour since we put in there, we can assume that time doesn't exist in my pocket dimension. I say we should do the plan."

"What NO!"

"There no way in hell we're letting you do this plan!"

Ben turned to us with an annoyed look on his face.

"And what, are you guys going to do it!? They know your powers and they know how to stop them. I'm the only one here that they don't know my powers or my weaknesses. Face it guys, I'm the only one who can go."

I stayed silent as I tried my best to hold back my stupid remarks. As much as I hate to admit, he's right. Danny stayed silent as well as I could feel him seething with rage.

"FUCK!"

Danny scared us all and punched the table. He punched the table out of rage and he broke it. He stood up and covered his face with his hands and breathed a couple of loud and heavy breaths. He lowered his shaking hands as he looked at Alex.

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

"There isn't."

"Fine, Ben, me and Rex are going to train the shit out of you, we are going to make sure that you will not go there unprepared."

I blinked when I realized that he used our real names. We only use our real names when we are very serious or we are surprised. Ben seemed to realize this as well as he groaned in slight displeasure.

"Fair enough. How long do we have until we attack?"

"One week."

I nodded my head in understanding towards Alex and stood up after Ben and I dusted myself off to get rid of the splinters that got on me. I looked at the two of them.

"You guys ready to go train?"

"Yup."

Danny walked out of the room with me and Ben following him. Danny spoke as we walked.

"First things first, you two need to go and say goodbye to your families, tie up any loose ends you may have. If you guys have a bucket list, maybe we can get it done within a day."

Danny stopped and turned around to look at us.

"You guys do realize that we may die fighting right?"

I smiled devilishly at the mention of dying in battle.

"If you're gonna die, at least make it flashy. All I know is that I'll go down swinging."

"Yeah, if we are going to die, at least we are going to die trying to get rid of these fucking organizations."

Danny looked at us with frowns. A couple of seconds passed before he started smiling himself. He groaned out loud and rubbed the back of his neck while still smiling.

"This is probably why they kept the three of us separated. The kind of hell we could have caused?"

We all started laughing and slowly stopped as we stood there in silence. Danny broke it by clapping his hands together.

"Alright, let's start training, Cassius, get ready for a world of hurt that me, Neo, Fright and Six will cause on you."

"Oh joy."

"Ha!"

"Don't think me and you are off the hook Neo, we also have to train our asses off to make sure we don't die in battle."

"Damn."

"Ha!"

This time, it was Ben who yelled at me. I gave him a playful glare before Danny grabbed both of our heads.

"Alright, let's go, time to train."


	57. Its Time

**One week later**

**Danny POV**

I opened my eyes and quickly sobered up when I realized that today is the day, the day when Ben gets "caught" by providence. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. This time changing up my regular clothes. Instead of my regular black t-shirt and jeans, this time I put on black Combat boots, black cargo pants, and a black compression shirt with a thicker, sturdier shirt over it. I put on my katana and grabbed the duffel bag that is next to my door.

I looked through it one more time, making sure that I had everything I needed for this upcoming battle. Once I made sure I had everything I needed, I transformed and made sure my ghostly form had the proper clothing. It had the exact same clothes and everything seemed to be in proper condition. I transformed back into a human.

I walked out of my room and saw that Ben and Rex were also walking out of their rooms at the same time. We all looked at each other and silently nodded at each other. We all started walking to the courtyard, where I'm going to create a portal that would drop us in the center of Bellwood. The plan is for Ben to put us into the pocket dimension and make a huge ruckus to get the attention of the GIW, who we already know is in Ben's universe.

We made it to the courtyard, where it was empty, the only ones who were there are Rex's friends, Jazz, Tucker, Dani, and Sam. there was no one to say goodbye to Ben and Rex, but they said goodbye yesterday when we sent Kevin and Gwen back and gave Rex the chance to see his older brother and best friend one last time.

Before I created the portal, everyone ran up to me and gave me a hug. If it wasn't for my strength, they probably would have broken my back. Jazz kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear.

"You better come back alive."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment of her request. Everyone let go with me as they stared at me with eyes full of tears. Jazz went over to Rex and Ben where she told them the same thing. I leaned down to hug Dani again and to wipe the tears out of her eyes. We said nothing as I hugged her one more time. I stood up straight and looked at Tucker and Sam, who are now holding hands.

I smiled at them and their new found love. They both latched onto me in a desperate hug. I hugged them back as I whispered to them.

"To think walking into that broken portal would start this giant adventure."

We all started laughing at my comment. They let go of me and let me walk back to Ben and Rex. Where I took out my phone to take one last picture with them. They looked at me with a confused look.

"One last picture guys, something to remember."

"Like you don't have enough Danny? We took a whole bunch yesterday."

"You can never have enough picture of your family dork."

Ben just rolled his eyes and stood closer to me while Rex did the same. I took a quick picture and pocketed my phone.

I grabbed Rex and Ben for one last hug. They hugged me back, wrapping their arms around me.

"Let's get back home alive guys."

"Like that isn't our goal Danny."

"I love you guys, I'm happy I was able to meet you guys. Even though when we first met, the only thing we did was annoy the shit out of each other."

We all started laughing at Rex's words.

"I love you two, you're like the brothers I never had."

"I love you too Danny, you too Ben."

"It goes without saying that I love you guys, why don't we get this show on the road?"

We all nodded our head and separated from our hug. I transformed into a ghost and created a portal that led to the center of Bellwood City. I looked at the other two and with a nod of my head, I jumped into the portal.

I landed on my feet on the other side and looked around. I was indeed in the middle of Bellwood city on the corner of a busy street. I looked at the sun and saw that it’s about midday. I turned around when I heard two thumps behind me.

Rex and Ben were standing right behind me. I looked around one more time and saw that people were already starting to notice us. Well more like Ben since this is his hometown. Girls were whispering to each other and boys started to run over here to see if it really was Ben. I looked back at Ben and with a silent nod, he created a portal that me and Rex quickly jumped through.

I looked at the bare white room, I repressed a shiver as it brought back memories of Providence. I noticed a black lump to the right and went over to pick it up. It wasn't until I picked it up when I realized that it was the jacket Gwen and Kevin gave him. I guess he wants it here for safe keeping. I set it back down and looked over at Rex, who was already sitting on the floor, sorting through his bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"A marker, I want to leave my mark in this room, just to annoy Cas."

I started laughing at his antics. Even though we should be serious and be ready to kick some major ass, he just made me crack. Rex sighed as he gave up looking for the marker. He leaned back onto his hands while sitting on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"How long do you think we are going to be in here?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I started to sit down on the floor.

"I don't know, from what we understand, time doesn't apply in here, so we could be in here for another 30 seconds or for another hour."

"Do you think Ben is ok?"

Rex was quiet as his face was full of worry. Don't get me wrong, I must have the same exact expression as him.

"Yeah, besides, they don't know how to stop his powers so we should be able to meet up with him soon."

As if on cue, a circle appeared next to us with Ben’s voice drifting through it.

"Come on out guys, this is our chance."


	58. Carrying Out The Plan

**Ben POV**

As soon as I closed the portal, a wave of people bombarded me.

"It's Ben 10!?"

"I thought you were dead?!"

"You're so hot!"

I ended up using my powers to create platforms in the air so I can get away from them. Most times I wouldn't have done this but I'm supposed to draw attention to myself so this works. I heard shouts of surprise. As I ran above their heads. I didn't manage to get far before I was shot off the platform.

As I landed on the hard ground, I heard voices all around me.

"Is he ok?"

"I told you it would be worthwhile to wait for him here!"

I quickly got back onto my feet and got into a battle position. I looked around and saw two GIW agents heading towards me. I took off the spear off my back and held it in front of me. I heard the citizens around me shouting at me and at the agents. As the agents were running towards me, they took out their guns and shot at me.

I managed to dodge them. I took a glance at the citizens who were surrounding us. I used mana to tear up the cement to form a type of barrier that divided us, the downside is that. I just trapped myself in with these two agents. They shot at me again, and I still managed to dodge, them. They put away their guns and tried to rush me. I managed to fend them off with my spear. One of them backed off and shot at me again and still missed.

"You missed!"

The agent smiled a sly smile.

"Did I?"

I heard the ding of metal and a prick of pain in the back of my left shoulder. I saw the two agents smile triumphantly through my blurry vision. I reached over my left shoulder and pulled out the projectile.

Through my dimming vision, I could barely see that it was a tranquilizer dart that was in between my fingers. I dropped it as my hands became numb and fell onto my knees.

I fell onto my face, I could feel the gravel and the asphalt digging into my cheek. The bitter memory of my first kidnapping made its presence known in my mind. I felt restraints being put onto my hands. The last thing I remember was the feeling of being lifted up.

**Time Skip**

I sat up straight in a panic when I realized that I didn't know where I was. I somewhat relaxed when I saw that I was in a cell by myself. I began to do a mental check, nothing seemed to be hurting, although my spear was taken away, although I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get it back. Other than that, nothing seemed to be wrong.

I looked around the room for anything, it was a bare room, and an empty house would have more character than this room. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to block out the harsh light, but it was thanks to the light I was able to see the glint of the lens of a camera out of the corner of my eye.

I pretended to not see it and leaned against the wall, with my hands behind my back in an attempt to conceal the green glow my mana will produce.

Closing my eyes, I slowly started to create a portal, as soon as it was wide enough, I threw it to the side, where it widened further

"Come on out guys, this is our chance."

Soon after calling them out, I saw Danny poke his head out before climbing out completely with Rex close behind, they came out with their swords strapped onto their backs, they noticed me immediately and helped me take off my restraints. As much as we wanted to talk to each other, we didn't have a lot of time before they noticed that they had some unwanted visitors.

We nodded to each other silently. Rex went over to the door and used his powers to open it up. Once it was open, I peeked around the door to see that there was no one in the hallway. But there was automatic cameras and blasters in the hallway. The cameras swept side to side but took about 5 seconds with each complete motion that should be enough time for us to effectively avoid the cameras. You really would think a top-secret organization like this would have better security

I motioned for Rex and Danny to get closer to me as we walked out. In usual cases, Danny would have turned into a ghost and taken us to the center, but this place is riddled with detectors that pick up anything related to a ghost.

We walked into the hall and ran to the left, where we could see a door leading to a new section. Rex opened the door and we came face to face with a GIW agent. Rex quickly punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out. I looked at the fallen man in surprise, he was definitely much easier to knock out than we originally thought. Danny dragged the man into a nearby supply closet and closed the door.

We continued going down the hall, avoiding all the cameras. We kept on running into one or two agents, we would knock them out, pat them down for anything and then we would lock them in a nearby room. So far, the plan is going smoothly, so far, we haven't had to kill anyone, although, that might change if we end up getting overwhelmed.

I glanced at Danny and Rex. I don't know if any of us would be able to kill a person, we were heroes, we saved people as a past time. We became the symbol hope for everyone, and now, we might become the symbol of fear for everyone.

I brought my attention to the matter on hand again as Danny and Rex knocked out another pair of agents. Before we could drag them into a nearby room, one of their radios crackled to life.

"Code Alpha, code Alpha, all agents go onto alert, Ben Tennyson has escaped, I repeat, Ben Tennyson has escaped."

We all looked at each other, already knowing that our plan to silently take down the organization already went out the window and was on the way to the other side of the world.

"Well, shit."


	59. The Battle

**Rex Pov**

We started to move again as we heard the thumping of feet rushing towards us. We stood in the middle of the corridor as we heard shouts of exclamation around us. I looked at the cameras and realized that they were all fixated on us. They knew we were here.

We stood in a small circle, back to back, as we heard the noises becoming closer and closer to us as we stood in the middle of the three-way corridor. There was no way we could get out of here while avoiding everybody, we were trapped.

"Isn't this a mighty fine predicament we are in?"

"Is this really the fucking time to be joking around Danny?"

"Am I not fucking right?!"

"Calm down, both of you."

They both shut up as our stress levels slowly went up. I tried to regulate my erratic heart, adrenaline can kill you in a fight if not used correctly. I heard the slide of an opening door behind me, I started to turn around before I heard Danny's voice.

"Stay focused on yours!"

I turned around just in time to see the door at the end of my corridor I was facing open as a rush of white suit and black booted agents rush through. I raised my sword in front of me while getting into a fighting stance. I waited patiently for the first agents to come into contact with me. I focused my senses and tried to ignore the grunts and shouts behind me.

As soon as the first agent came close enough, I disarmed him and knocked the escrima sticks he was carrying. I dodged the punch of a second agent and ducked down, with the simple thrust of my sword, I was able to cut the Achilles tendon in some agents, leaving them helpless as they tried to crawl away to safety.

With the 2 agents I took down, 6 replaced them, I changed my regular two-handed styles to my one-handed style while I created a shield to deflect any hits I can't dodge. I would block any blows, cut the tendons of the nearby agents, lather rinse repeat.

This continued for a while as we kept on fighting, and fighting, and fighting, soon we were all at the end of our rope, my legs and arms were shaky from the strain. I took a step forward and felt my foot roll off the smooth arm of an unconscious agent. I fell to one knee and held my shield overhead as I tried to protect myself as I got back to my feet.

Despite my best attempts, some blows still slipped past my defense and weakened me. I struggled back to my feet and continued to fight on. Slowly, the seemingly constant stream of agents slowed down, and now, I only had 10 more agents to strike down

"Shit!"

I heard Danny's voice explode behind me, despite my urges to look at him, I couldn't, soon, I heard Ben cuss behind me and as the door opened again at the end of the hallway I was in, I wanted to yell curses to the universe until I was out of breath.

I took down the last agent and watched him as he ran past the incoming providence agents. I stood there, heaving my chest up and down as I tried to give myself some much-needed oxygen to my oxygen-deprived body.

"Well, this sucks."

We silently agreed with Danny as the providence agents slowly came closer. I brought up my shield and made it larger when I saw the providence agents start unholster their guns and aim it at me. I have to be especially careful since they know what can take me down. I continued to wait for the agents to approach me, deciding that I would have to use deadly force, their armor is too thick for me to cut their tendons anyway.

I hide behind my shield as I heard the metallic dings bouncing off my shield and the thumping of booths getting closer. I slowed my heartbeat down and closed my eyes in an attempt to sharpen my hearing. I heard the thumping getting closer, 5 feet, 4 feet, 3 feet. Now!

I opened my eyes and struck the agents neck with the precision I didn't even know I had. The agent quickly fell to the ground and started staining the white floor a crimson. My consciousness was screaming at what I just have done. But my instinct moved on to the next agent, not even giving me time to completely process that I just killed someone.

I moved on and focused on the next agent and the endless wave of agents that were behind him. If we were in an open field, we would have lost years ago, this corridor is the only thing that's stopping the agents from overwhelming us completely.

"Duck!"

I ducked down as I heard Bens voice behind me. I looked up and saw a spear strike at the agent who was right in front of me. The spear was stuck in the agent, I saw Bens black boot kick the man's chest off the spear and disappear behind me. I looked behind me and saw Ben’s corridor only to see bodies upon bodies of unconscious and dead agents.

I felt bile rise in the back of my throat, I quickly swallowed it and stood back up next to Ben as we fought together against the endless flow of agents. Hours went on as we kept on fighting and fighting.

Finally, the flow of agents seemed to stop as we took down the last agent. Breathing heavily, we turned around just in time to see Danny strike down his last enemy. He looked at us and gave a small smile. His eyes focused on something behind us and he fell to his knees as he left his food on the floor. We rushed towards him to help him. As I looked at Danny, my eyes drifted behind him.

Again, I felt the bile, but this time, I couldn't stop it, I left my breakfast on the floor as I tried to avoid stepping on the spilled blood and the limp bodies. Tears stung my eyes as I dry heaved. I kept my hands on my knees as I tried to calm down. Wiping my mouth, I turned around to look at Ben and Danny, this time making sure to keep my eyes on the two of them.

This time, Ben was throwing up as Danny comforted him. Ben stopped quickly and looked at us. Without a word, we all agreed that we wanted to get out of that blood bath as soon as possible.

We started to run quickly but carefully down the hall, where we sighed when we saw the clean walls and empty floors. We collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion and laid on our back, savoring the cool emanating from it. We laid down next to each other as we rested.

"We did it."

"Yeah."

"Two birds with one stone I guess."

I held up my fist for a fist bump and smiled as I saw Bens and Danny's fist touch it.

After a couple of minutes, Danny sat up and looked at us.

"Come on, we're not done."


	60. No

**Danny Pov**

I helped Ben and Rex to their feet as I felt pain all over my body. I noticed that Ben and Rex where also flinching in pain. I took a look at them. Their clothes were cut from the daggers the agents had and I could see small cuts under them. I sighed at the sight of us. Ben noticed my stares and opened his portal and took out the duffel bags we had in there. He opened mine, which was full of medical supplies, food, and water.

Ben started to hand out the supplies and water. I took off my shirts and sword and began to wrap the small wounds I had with bandages. I looked up when I heard the sliding of a door opening and looked up with lightning speed. I started to reach for my sword to take down the stray providence agent. But before I could grab it, a spear embedded itself into the man's chest. The man fell backward and the door closed behind him

Me and Rex looked at Ben in shock, amazed at the fact that he was able to throw his spear like it was a javelin and was able to hit the man with accuracy. Ben noticed our stares and shrugged them off.

"We needed to do it."

We looked at each other with grim faces as it knew it was the cold hard truth. We started to wrap our wounds again, silently as we tried to process everything we just did, all the people we just killed or crippled for life.

I was trying to wrap myself for the cut on my back when I heard Bens voice.

"I'll do it for you, lift your arms."

I nodded and lifted my arms above my head and stayed still as I felt Ben wrapping the wound on my back. When he was done, I turned around and looked at the three of us. All of us had some sort of bandage on and all in all.

We looked like mummies.

I started laughing to myself which brought on the concerned and confused looks of Ben and Rex.

"Let's hope they don't think we are mummies instead of people when we get back home."

They looked down and each other before realizing what I was talking about and started laughing themselves. But after a couple of seconds, it quickly died down. I sat back down and started to drink the water while snacking on some beef jerky. Ben and Rex joined me as we ate in silence. My thoughts kept on returning to the bodies we left in our trail but I kept on snapping myself out of it, as I tried to stay focused on the food and water.

I took a glance at Ben and Rex and saw their eyes down casted as they were deep in thought. I quickly finished my water and jerky before clapping my hands and standing up. This caught the attention of the other two like I wanted.

"Ok, time to go, we still have to go to the control center and destroy everything."

I started to pack everything away and they started to help me. Once I was done, I put my shirt back on as well as my sword. Ben and Rex did the same, I grabbed Bens spear with disgust while Ben put the duffel bags into his little pocket dimension.

When I got back, they were already looking at the map. When they noticed me, they handed me the map while pointing at a room.

"We're right here if the map is right, we just have to do down the hall and we'll be in the control center."

I listened to Rex carefully and agreed with him. We quickly walked out the door and stepped around the agent. It was surprisingly close, anyone with any common sense would put it farther away from the holding cells.

We walked into the control room slowly, ready to strike at any little thing that could jump out at us. We carefully inspected the room, every nook, and cranny until we decided that we were the only ones in there. We approached the control panel and the computer. Ben shut down all the security cameras and mechanisms while me and Rex went through the computer, deleting everything we could get our hands-on.

We continued doing this until Rex spotted something.

"Wait."

I watched as Rex slowly moved the cursor to a file named "The Extermination." This isn't good. Rex clicked on it as I felt Ben walk up behind us and watch as Rex opened it and read it out loud to us.

"The Extermination initiative is a project to wipe out all ethereal beings, or commonly known as ghosts. The objective of this project is to find out where ghosts live and where they come from, as well as effective measures to dispose of them. Along the way, we have discovered common ghost anatomy as well as effective countermeasures against them. This project was opened in 2010 and will be finished by the end of this year."

We stayed silent as Rex finished reading it. It took them 6 years to finish this project, these no way they would make any promises they can't keep. This started well before we were taken so maybe this was jump-started while I was still a hero.

"Oh wait, there still more."

Rex scrolled down and continued to read out loud.

"Upon the consultation with Jack and Madeline Fenton, we have determined the location of the Ghost Zone, a place where all ghosts across dimensions reside, with the help of Providence, we will launch an attack to destroy the ghost zone on November 8...2016... At 10 AM...."

We all sat in silence as I fearfully moved my eyes to the lower right corner of the computer screen.

Terror filled my heart as I saw the date, it was November 8th, 2016, 3 PM.


	61. He Snapped

**Ben Pov**

"No! No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, this can't be true!"

Me and Rex stayed silent as Danny started to voice his worries, I took the mouse away from Rex and scrolled down to scan the plans to raid and destroy the ghost zone.

"Danny wait!"

I turned around and saw Danny jumping into a portal that he made.

"Shit!"

Rex jumped into the portal and I ran after them and caught into the portal myself. When my feet landed on the ground, I straightened up and looked around. My stomach churned at the sight of everything.

The castle was in rubble and had burnt scorch marks on the stone. In some of the piles of rubble, there was still some fire burning.

"Jazz!? Tucker?! Sam!?"

We stayed silent as heard Danny cry for his friends and sister echo across the disaster zone. I looked around again, trying to comprehend everything, I stopped when I noticed white hair pinned under some rubble. Dani?

I ran forward and started to frantically take off the rubble. I heard the pounding of feet behind me as Rex and Danny started to help me take off the rubble. Soon, we finally managed to get all the rubble off and stared at the bruised, bloody and battered body of Dani.

"Dani!?"

Danny cradled Dani in his arms and held her close to his chest as rocked himself back and forth to comfort himself. I turned my head away to try to control my own emotions. I felt a hand lightly tug my sleeve, I turned around and saw Rex standing next to me, staring at something.

I traced his gaze and felt my stomach drop when I did. There among the rubble was a tuft of bright orange hair, a purple shirt, and a cracked PDA. I met my eyes with Rex and he had the same horror and remorse that I had.

An evil cackle filled the air as we faced what remains of the castle and the inhabitants. I realized with a shiver down my spine that it was Danny.

I broke my gaze with Rex and turned to look at Danny as he stood in front of us, with Dani discarded at his feet like a ragdoll. His body was relaxed as he started to slowly float higher into the air. I looked at him with horror as the red patch of his hair began to expand, turning the rest of his snowy white hair to a dark crimson red, his hair started to float in the hair like flickering flames.

"Now you've guys done it. You finally made Danny snap, I have the reins now."

The voice that came from Danny wasn't his voice, it was a darker, deeper voice. Compared to Danny's voice, this one had more of a ghostly hollow. This isn't Danny.

I took a small step forward.

"Danny?"

Danny turned around with an evil fanged smile with blood-red eyes and flaming hair. I took a step back in fear with Rex, this isn't the Danny we know. He turned around completely with that same smile on his face. He laughed that same evil laugh again.

"What's wrong Ben? You didn't know that Danny was hiding me inside of him?"

I looked at Rex and he returned my look of confusion and fear. I tried to hold up my spear, to get into some type of battle stance, but my hands and knees were trembling too much for that to happen. I looked over at Rex and saw that he was having the same dilemma. Danny gave us one more smile and turned back around.

"Oh how much I have been longing to kill you two, with you two gone, I can truly take control of his body, but first, I have to fix this problem."

Within a blink of an eye, he was gone. I quickly looked around trying to find him. As screams filled the air, blood was littering the landscape.

I looked towards the source of the screams. It was coming from all around us, as hidden agents of providence and the GIW were killed in their hiding place. They didn't stand a chance against this being. Everyone was killed within seconds.

Soon, it was only the three of us who were left in this desolate castle. I felt a tug on my arm and looked at Rex. His face was pale and he was visibly trembling.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before he gets back. That isn't Danny."

I nodded my head in agreement and took a step forward.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?"

I slowly turned around in fear. He was right behind us. He grabbed Rex by his throat and lifted him into the air. I looked in fear as Rex struggled to get out of his grasp as his face quickly turned a bright red.

With shaking arms, I lifted my spear, ready to impale the man. I hesitated when I remembered that this is Danny. But one look at his face made me realize that this isn't Danny but instead is a dark being in Danny's body.

"Ah, not so fast."

With his spare hand, he wrestled my spear away from me and lifted me into the air by my neck as well.

I gasped for air as I felt my body become sluggish and lethargic, practically begging for more air. I looked at Rex, as his red face was slowly turning blue, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Focusing back on Danny, he gave us a sinister smile at the sight of us struggling to breathe.

"Don't die just yet, I want to savor this."

He threw me away from him into a pile of rubble. I laid there in pain as I gasped for air. I tried to shake the fogginess out if my head. But before my thinking could even clear up, I felt a hand on my ankle.

I screamed as I was lifted into the air and thrown roughly into another pile of rubble. I felt a crack in my chest as I felt my ribs crack to pieces. I felt my chest tightening as I breathed.

This isn't good, I punctured my lung. I cracked open my eyes and saw that I was laying down next to an unconscious Rex. I saw him being lifted up and I struggled to lift my head up to see Rex.

"He's unconscious already? Pity."

Tears welled up as I saw Rex's limp body thrown roughly to the side. I looked back at being and he smiled when he realized I was still conscious. He picked me up by my collar and held me up to his face.

"Ah, you're still awake."

I coughed lightly and I tasted a strong metallic taste in my mouth. I think I'm going to die here.

"Why are you doing this?"

He cackled when I asked him the question.

"Why? I'm doing this so I can take over this body. "

I coughed again, this time rougher, as my chest tightened again, I knew I was running out of time.

"Who are you?"

He smiled evilly and brought me closer to him, close enough so he could whisper in my ear.

"I'm Danny's evil side, Dan, he sealed me away years ago, now I'm back and I'm here to stay."

He threw me away from him and I landed next to Rex. I struggled to pick up my head and look at

Dan as he approached us.

"Danny, please, come back to your senses."

At the sound of my feeble voice, he laughed historically with that cackle of his.

"Danny's not here at the moment, and he will never be again."

He noticed the strap across his chest and he realized that he had a katana strapped to his back. He eagerly unsheathed Danny's blade and admired it.

"As much as I don't like him, he has some style."

He made a face of pain as his eyes flickered green for a split second. Hope-filled my heart as his eyes continued to flicker between red and green for a couple of seconds before it stopped. My heart sunk down to my stomach when his eyes stayed red.

"That was close, I better kill you two before he manages to take control again."

He stepped closer to me and stood over me as he had the katana hovering over my chest. He made eye contact with me as he licked his lips eagerly. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.


	62. A Way

**Danny Pov**

I banged my hands against the darkroom as I tried to get out. How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I actually let Dan take control of me when I was distracted with my grief. I continued banging on the walls until I managed to dent it. Happy, I started hitting the wall harder and harder until I managed to breakthrough.

I wanted to shout in joy, but I knew I couldn't, I still need to get to Dan before he realizes that I'm out. I ran forward until I managed to see Dan. Silently, I snuck up to him. At the right moment, I launched myself onto his back.

"Ugh! Just when I got rid of you!"

I held onto his back as he struggled to reach me. I managed to hold on for a couple of seconds before he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and wrestled me off of him. He threw me in front of him and I landed on the floor hard. I had the breath knocked out of me and before I could get it again, Dan put his foot on my chest. Effectively pinning me to the ground.

"Just stay here for a second while I take care of your friends."

I struggled against his weight that was resting on my chest. After a couple of seconds of struggling, Dan smiled widely and looked down at me. I knew with that smile, he did what he wanted to do.

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed his ankle and twisted it until I heard a crack. Dan yelped in pain and I pushed him off. I pinned Dan to the ground and held him there. While he was still distracted with the pain in his ankle, I punched his face until he was unconscious. I dragged him back to the cell I kept him in. as soon as I threw him in there and closed the door. I was standing in front of the castle again.

With Bens body right in front of me. I instinctively went to take my katana out of his body but stopped myself. The katana could be the only thing keeping from Ben bleeding out. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of me doing this to him but I wiped them away. I looked around and found Rex laying in a pile of rubble over to the side.

I rushed towards Rex and went to pick him up. He was lying face down on the rubble, I had to turn him over before I picked him up. I turned him over and started to pick him up, I carried him to Ben and set him down next to Ben. I started to check the vitals of both of them. With shaking hands, I carefully grabbed their wrists.

My screams of horror echoed throughout the lands as I felt the skin growing cold and clammy. I held both of them against my chest as I screamed out of grief and guilt. My tears flowed freely down my face as I continued to scream and rock myself back and forth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I took my katana out of Ben and turned around with it at the ready. I pointed my katana at clockworks throat before I realized who it was.

"Clockwork?"

I slowly lowered my katana as I took in his appearance. His purple cloak was in tatters as his body was covered with small cuts and scrapes. His body flickered between ages and he looked weak overall. His voice was cracked with pain every time he spoke.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

I slumped down to the ground again as I heard clockwork apologize. I dropped my katana and put my hands up to my face as I sobbed. I felt clockworks hand on my shoulder again as he tried to comfort me. I choked out between my sobs.

"They're gone, everyone is gone."

My voice cracked at the end, just further emphasizing my despair and grief.

"There may be a way to save them."

I looked up at clockwork in surprise. I gently let down the limp bodies of Ben and Rex and jumped up to stand in front of clockwork.

"What is it!? What do I have to do?"

For the first time since I've met clockwork, he looked unsure and apprehensive. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I nodded my head, determined to do whatever I have to do to save Ben and Rex.

"I would do anything to save them. But is there anything we can do to bring back everyone who died in the ghost zone?"

Clockwork shook his head sadly.

"No, since your friends and sisters died in the ghost zone, there is nothing we can do to bring them back, their souls have already been spread across the ghost zone. We can't bring them back, I'm sorry."

I lowered my head as my eyes filled with tears again, I nodded my head bitterly, understanding that I won't be able to see Tucker, Sam, jazz, and Dani again.

"I believe Fright Knight was away from the castle during the time of the attack, you should try calling him."

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and nodded. I called for Fright Knight and after a couple of seconds, he appeared next to me, kneeling, ready for my next command.

"Daniel, what you are just about to do, you will need to leave the ghost zone to someone for the next 20 years."

I got the hint clockwork was giving me and I nodded my head before turning to Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight, you are to act as the king for the next 20 years, I am giving you the task to rebuild the castle and to help the ghost zone recover from this, will you be able to hand this?"

"Of course my king."

"Good, now, go and heal your wounds, then start on your task."

"Right away my king."

Fright Knight stood up and left, my eyes trailed him as he left until he was out of sight. I turned to clockwork with a determined look on my face. He noticed it and acknowledged it.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."


	63. 2 Years Old

**Danny Pov**

I woke up to Ben's and Rex's arm on my face as they laid beside me. I took them off my face and sat up in bed. I looked at the sleeping figures of Ben and Rex. I determined that they would stay asleep for a little bit longer. I got out of bed, got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

I started to make breakfast for the 3 of us. Bacon, eggs and some bread is enough. I watched the news as I do so. I gave a small smile as I overheard the news about Amity Park ranking number one in the most haunted places in the world, somethings never change. As soon as I was done, I went into the boys' room and grabbed them some clothes to change into so we can leave.

I walked back into the room and saw that they were already starting to wake up. I picked them both up and took them to the bathroom. I sat Ben down on the toilet and taught Rex how to brush his teeth again while he waited. Once Ben brushed his teeth too. I wiped their faces with a wet rag and helped them get dressed.

I led them to the kitchen when I was done and let them eat while I washed the dishes. When they were done, I commended them for not making a mess and let them play around for a little bit. Once I was done. I started to get ready to go to the park.

I grabbed my bag and made sure it had everything I needed and then picked up the two of them and strapped them into the car. Once I was inside, I looked in the rearview mirror and looked at them.

"Ready to go to the park?"

"Yup!"

"Yayy!"

I smiled at their responses and pulled out of the driveway. I played the radio and we drove to the park. It was pretty close so we got there relatively quickly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was barely 7 in the morning. I smiled in relief as there would be no one, just the way we like it.

I got out of the car and took out the boys. I held them by their hands as I led them to the playground. Ben and Rex rushed for me to hurry up and I walked faster.

When we got there, I let go of their hands and they ran towards the playground, ready to play their hearts out. I kept on eye on them as they ran around playing with each other.

They were all playing tag and the little boy with the red shirt was it at the moment. Wait, what? I stiffened as I heard a woman's voice float over the air.

"Hi, are those two your kids?"

I turned around to see a pregnant woman in a sun dress walking towards me. She was a very attractive woman with platinum blond hair and light blue eyes, so light her eyes looked grey, I immediately scooted over and motioned for her to sit. She sat down with a breath of relief and looked at the playground.

"My little boys' name is Abraham, what are your sons' names?"

"Oh, they're my little brothers, the one in green is Cassius and the one in orange is Neo."

"Aww what unique names, I see that the white hair is a trademark in your family?"

She looked at my white hair and then at Ben's and Rex's white hair. I rubbed my hair nervously.

"Yeah, our parents had the same thing, how old is your son?"

"He's 2, and what about your brothers?"

"They're the same age."

"They're twins?"

"Something like that."

"How old are you by the way?"

"Oh, I just turned 21."

"I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you be living your own life, what about your parents?"

I started to get nervous when she asked those questions. This was the time to practice my cover story.

"Oh well, my parents honestly weren't that good of parents. I left when I was still in my late teens. I took them when I did."

She looked horrified and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

I waved her off.

"No it's fine, it's a part of my life that I'm happy to move on from. I have no problem talking about it. But moving on, how far along are you?"

She looked a little uncertain about the topic change but answered my question.

"I'm 6 months along now."

"Wow."

I looked at her stomach and saw something moving under there. I blinked thinking my eyes were tricking me but when it happened again, I knew I wasn't seeing things. I pointed at her stomach as it continued to move.

"Ummm, is that normal?"

"Hmm?"

She looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Oh yeah, it happens all the time, it normal by the 2nd trimester."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"It is isn't it?"

She rubbed her stomach affectionately. I kept on looking in fascination as her baby kept on moving. I felt a hand gently grab my hand and put it on her stomach. I looked at her nervously but her look of reassurance kept my hand on her stomach. I felt something move under my hand and I jumped when I felt it. She laughed gently.

"Do you mind if I showed my brothers?"

"No, not at all."

I called Ben and Rex over and they were a little bit upset that I had interrupted their playing time. I grabbed their hands and put it on her stomach. They looked at me questioningly when I did so.

"Just wait for it and you'll see."

They waited patiently as they had their tiny hands on the bulging stomach. They jumped a little bit when the baby started to move again.

"What is that?"

"It’s a baby Neo, you were in there too not too long ago."

More like 20 years ago but let's just go with that.

"Really?"

They both stayed silent as they felt the baby move. When he stopped, they looked sad. Rex took off his hand but Ben wrapped his tiny arms around her stomach, trying to feel the baby move again. He looked so adorable trying to hug her stomach.

Me and the woman just laughed at his action.

"It looks like he's grown attached to your baby.”

"It sure does, are you three usually here around this time?"

"Yup, they like to play in the morning when cool."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh! How rude of me, I never asked you for your name."

I blinked I'm surprised when I realized that we still didn't know each other's names

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Igris Williams, and you are?"

"Leilani Mendes. It's nice to meet you Igris, although, I do have to say, you have some unique names."

"Haha, thank you."

I looked at the time and saw it was already 8. I stood up in surprise.

"It's already 8!?"

Leilani stood up when I said the time.

"Already!? I have to get back!"

"Yeah I do too, will I see you here again tomorrow?"

"Yup, Abraham, we have to go back!"

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

I picked up the boys and quickly walked to the car. I still have a ton of chores to do before it gets too late. I strapped in the boys and pulled out of the parking lot, trying to figure out how I will still get everything done today.

**.**

"No no, get back here Neo, no Cassius, don't do that!"

I tried to keep Rex from getting out of the bathtub while taking away the bar of soap that Ben was trying to eat. I never knew how hard it was to take care of children. Especially little 2-year-olds. I have a new respect for mothers. Ben started crying after I took away the bar of soap and Rex was pouting now.

"Out!"

"You don't want to get out Neo, its cold and the bath is warm."

"Out!"

I sighed and lifted Rex out of the bath. I held him up in the air and waited for him to get cold. He started to squirm around.

"Is it cold?"

Rex nodded glumly.

"Do you want to go back into the bath?"

"Pleaseeeee."

I smiled and put him back into the bath. He squealed with joy as he was enveloped in the warm water again. I put my hand atop his head and rubbed his hair. He paid no mind to it and kept on playing with the bubbles. Ben noticed the bubbles too and started to play with them as well. They looked so cute as babies. I took out my phone to take a picture of them playing with the bubbles. I have to show this to them when they're back to normal.

I started to wash their bodies and it brought down my mood a little bit. Even though clockwork turned them back into babies so they can survive, they still had the scars they got from those 3 years. Their hair was still part white from the stress of those 3 years. I can never take these two to the beach, people will probably think I abused them. They only thing that helps out with me taking care of them is that they can think we are related since we all have white hair in the same place. They could think it's a genetic trait we got from our "parents." I guess it was convincing enough to fool Leilani.

I sighed loudly, I know clockwork said that once they're 15, their past will start coming back again, and once they're 20 they will remember everything. Until then, I will raise them as normal children with a normal childhood. But he also said that I'll stop aging until they're back to normal. Granted, I asked him for this effect, but I'll probably won't be able to stay in the same place for long because of this. Then again, people can be pretty stupid.

I felt small hands on my face and focused on Ben and Rex again. They put their hands on my face as they looked at me with worried faces. They smiled when I looked at them and I started to smile as well.

I kissed the tops of their wet heads and finished cleaning them. I picked them up and took them out of the bath. I dried them off before they could get cold and quickly dressed them in their pajamas. I took them by their small hands and led them out of the bathroom towards their rooms. They stopped as I lead them down the hall.

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Sleep you!"

I was confused for a little bit as I tried to think about what they were trying to say. I realized what they wanted as they tried to lead me to my room. I smiled as I realized that they wanted to sleep with me.

"Fine, just this once."

They squealed in joy as I picked them up into my arms and went into my room. I set them down on my bed and kept on eye on them as I started to get ready for bed. By the time I got back to the bed, they were already starting to fall asleep. I put them into the blankets and laid on the edge so they couldn't fall off. I quickly fell asleep as I laid there with Rex and Ben hugging me in their sleep.


	64. 4 Years Old, First Day of School.

**Danny POV**

"Wake up, wake up!"

I woke up immediately as I felt 2 small bodies landing on top of me.

"Dad wake up! It's the first day of school!"

I peeked out of my blankets as I felt Rex and Ben start jumping on my bed to wake me up. I sat up and grabbed them both and started to tickle them.

"I'm up, I'm up. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"French toast!"

"Pancakes please!"

They looked at each other as they realized they wanted something different. Chuckling, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7, school started in 30 minutes.

"We're gonna be late!"

I got out of my bed as Ben and Rex started to panic about being late for school. I quickly got dressed and started to get the boys clothes together. They started to put their clothes on as I got their backpacks ready. 5 minutes later, they came out of the room running to the front door.

"Wait for me!"

I grabbed everything they needed and went to the front door. They were waiting there for me. I noticed that Ben had put his shoes on the wrong feet and I fixed them. I looked at the time again and it was already 7:10, the school was 30 minutes away.

"Aww man. Ok, you listen here, this is going to be a one-time thing ok?"

They looked confused but quickly realized why I was going to do and started to cheer with joy. I smiled and gave them their backpacks for them to put on. They quickly put it on and looked at me with anticipation.

"I'm going ghost!"

I transformed into my ethereal side and picked the two of them up.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yes!"

I opened the front door and started to fly through the air to get to the school on time. The entire way there, they were smiling with joy and would let out the occasional giggle. After 10 minutes, the school was now in sight. They got excited when I pointed out their school and urged me to go faster.

I went a little bit faster and turned invisible as we got closer. The school was full of buses and cars as students and parents arrived at the school. I flew to the back of the school and transformed back to normal behind some portables. I put the boys down and looked out from behind the portable. There was no one in sight.

"Come on dad, let's goooooo!"

I smiled as I let Ben's and Rex's small hands guide me into the school. The inside of the school was somewhat chaotic as older children were taking their siblings to their class, crying children who refused to let go of their mother's hand, teachers meeting parents. It was a mess.

"Dadddddd."

I looked down at Ben to see what the problem was and he was pouting in impatience.

"I'm going, I'm going."

I started to walk again, this time leading them to their classroom. As soon as Rex could see his classroom, he said a hurried bye, kissed me on my cheek and ran into his classroom.

Ben was just as excited but I grabbed him before he could run off.

"Hey take care of your brother."

"I know."

"Good, have a nice day."

"Ok, love you, dad."

"Love you too."

Ben kissed my cheek and ran off into his classroom.

"I see you still haven't gotten them to stop calling you dad?"

I turned around and saw Leilani with her youngest.

"Hey, I blame you for this, they didn't call me that until they met Abraham."

"You got me there, are they excited?"

"Oh yeah, I barely managed to get a kiss from the both of them before they ran into their classroom. How was Abraham?"

"I would say he was just as excited."

I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down to see Sam pulling on my pants and was motioning for me to pick him up.

"What's up little man?"

I picked him up into my arms and held him on my hip.

"Have you been nice to your mom?"

He nodded his head yes excitedly and hugged me.

"Here Cas?"

I chuckled at his pronunciation.

"He's in school right now."

"Awwww."

"Don't worry, he'll be out soon."

"Hen ill be he be out?"

Again with the pronunciation?

"He'll be out before you know it."

"Yayy."

I turned to Leilani.

"How long has he been talking like that?"

"For a while already, he just can't seem to pronounce his ws, he can pronounce everything else though.”

"Hmm, I've heard of kids with speech disabilities, maybe you should get him checked out?"

"I've been considering it, but if he still talks like this by his 3rd birthday, I'll take him."

"Good, so how does it feel to see your baby boy going to his first day of school?"

"It makes me realize just how much time has passed since he was born. He's growing up so fast. And that's one less child at home so less of a mess to pick up."

Her response made me laugh.

"Yeah tell me about it, I'll be able to get more stuff done now that they're here for most of the day.”

"Well it was great to see you again Igris, but I have to go."

"I'll walk you out, come on."

"How sweet of you, but I'll take on your offer."

She smiled at me and started to walk down the hall. I caught up with her with Sam in my arms. We walked down the hall laughing and bringing up memories of Abraham and the boys playing together.

"I thought she was married, why is she hanging out with such a young man? I guess we know what she does when her husband is gone."

I turned to see that two older women were giggling to each other. They were pretty far away and they didn't mean for me to hear them. I tapped on Leilani's shoulder and handed Sam to her.

"Wait here for a second."

I walked over to the two laughing women who were too busy to notice me approaching.

"Excuse me, hi, I couldn't help but notice your conversation, yeah you might want to try talking quieter when you're talking shit about people."

Both of them were too surprised to respond to me.

"Yeah, she's a very close friend of mine who has helped me learn how to take care of my 4-year-old little brothers. And I really do not appreciate you talking about us in such a manner, but moving on, aren't you too a little bit too old to be here in the elementary? Did you guys have a menopause baby or are you a veteran here in the school?"

The two ladies turned bright red and one was visibly shaking with anger.

"Excuse me! What gives you the right to talk to us like that?"

"And what gives you the right to talk about the two of us like that?"

The lady stopped in her tracks and turned an even brighter red.

"Yeah, I thought so you hags, now have a nice day."

I smiled at them and walked away back to Leilani. I motioned for her to continue walking and she did.

"So what was that about?"

I looked back at her and smiled at her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

We walked to our cars where I handed Sam to her. We said our goodbyes and we both went our separate ways to get back home.

**Time Skip**

I walked into the schoolyard and looked around for Ben and Rex. If I remember their teacher is the one who lets them go once the students show them their parents. **(This is how my elementary school did it)**

I kept on looking around but it was hard to find 2 kids among the other 3 feet tall kids.

"Dad!"

I turned around and I saw Ben and Rex standing with their teacher. They were both waving at me with their tiny hands. It is the cutest thing I've seen in a while.

I waved back at them and the teacher let them come over to me once she saw me.

They ran up to me and crash into me to hug me. I lost my balance for a little bit but I was able to quickly regain it.

"How was school?"

"It was great! Me and Neo were able to make tons of friends and it was a ton of fun."

I smile at the both of them and led them to the car.

"How bout we go back home and eat the breakfast you couldn't?"

"Yayy!"

"Pleaseeeee!"

I continue smiling at them, as I led them home.


	65. Blown Cover

**Danny Pov**

We looked on as the boys played together in the yard. They were trying to play soccer, but their little legs didn't have enough power to propel the ball far enough. So they resorted to picking up the ball and throwing it at each other.

Leilani bounced Sam in her lap as we sipped our sodas and looked at them. Keeping my eyes on them, I asked Leilani.

"You sure your husband doesn't mind that I'm over?"

She smiled at me and took a sip of her soda before answering me.

"He doesn't, he's awesome that way, and he knows that you're just a kid taking care of your younger brothers."

I fake scoffed at this.

"Rude, I'll have you know Ms. Leilani, that I'm 24 years of age, old enough to drink and vote."

She smiled at this and let Sam down so he could wander around. We both kept our eye on him.

"Ah yes, I forgot, however, I am not old enough for you to call me to miss."

I smiled and rose my eyebrow while keeping my eye on the kids, making sure that none of them went into the street.

"Last time I checked Ms. Leilani, you are only 5 years older than me."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't remind me, I'm due for a mid-life crisis soon."

I started laughing, remembering that I had my midlife crisis when I was 14. Or at least I thought I did.

"Well, here's hoping your midlife crisis will be what shoes to wear with what dress."

She lightly smacked the back my head before standing up.

"I'm going to go and get some more soda, want some?"

"Yes please."

I sat in silence as she went back inside her house to refill on our sofas while I kept on eye on all of the boys. I smiled as I saw them throwing the ball at each other and they would try their best to catch the ball. But it was so big, they couldn't get a grip on it so they struggled.

All in all, it was adorable. I turned around when I heard Leilani walking out. She smiled at me and then looked at the yard.

"SAM!"

I turned around to look at the yard. My heart stopped when I saw Sam running into the street chasing the ball, right in front of a car. I lept forward and literally flew towards Sam. I managed to get Sam out of the way by tackling him to the other side of the street. I sighed out of relief and picked up the crying Sam, shushing him to try to calm him down.

I walked over to Leilani but stopped on the sidewalk in front of her house when I saw her face. Her face was horrified and full of fear. I frowned at this. Ben and Rex came running up to me yelling.

"Daddy, take us flying! Pleaseeeee!?"

I felt my face growing pale as I realized how I was able to reach Sam in time. I looked in my hand to see the black glove that my ghost form has. I looked up at Leilani with fear. I set Sam down and turned invisible. I picked up Ben and Rex before flying back to my house at full speed. I have to pack up everything before Leilani thinks to come to my house. I flew into my house and set Ben and Rex down in my room before I started flying around the house, packing everything.

I flew room to room, packing all the clothes and toys, I set all the bags down in the living room before continuing to pack. When I flew back to the living room, Leilani was standing there with Sam and Abraham in her arms. I stopped completely, a lump growing in my throat.

"Igris."

I landed on the floor and began to walk away backward, away from Leilani. She put Abraham and Sam down and stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"Wait, don't leave."

I looked at her before turning my head to the side.

"I'm a freak, I have to leave."

"You're not a freak Igris."

I looked at her, at her confused children.

"I saw the face you had Leilani, I've seen that look before, my parents have given me that look before they disowned me."

She was silent and so was I, I turned around to finish packing but stopped when I felt a hand grab my elbow.

"Please don't leave Igris, I was just surprised, I'm grateful you have these...abilities, you were able to save my little boy."

I stayed still and didn't say anything. Leilani moved her hand to my shoulder and gently pulled me to turn around. I averted my eyes, trying to not make eye contact with her.

"Igris, can you look at me please?"

I still averted my eyes. I heard Leilani sigh before wrapping her hands around me. I stiffened up when I felt her hand stroking my hair.

"You poor boy, you've been keeping this burden to yourself all this time."

My body tensed up as tears welled up in my eyes and my shoulders began to shake as I tried to hold back the sobs.

"Let it out Igris, just let it out, it's okay now, its okay."

Tears started to flow freely now as sobs racked my body. I didn't realize how much I need someone to hold me like this and to tell me that it's okay. How much I needed to cry in someone's arms while whispering comforts to me. How much I needed someone to hold me like a mother would.

I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her as I buried my head in her shoulders, staining her shirt with my tears. I held onto her desperately as she still shushed me and whispered words of comfort to me.

I only let go of her when I felt a tug on my leg. I wiped away my tears to see who it was. I looked down to see Ben's and Rex's concerned faces. I Bent down and picked them up.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong?"

They didn't answer me. They instead put their small chubby hands on my face as they tried to wipe away my tears. I smiled at them and held them closer

"Thank you, guys."

Leilani put her hand on my shoulder, bringing my attention to her. She smiled at me, her blue eyes showing sympathy.

"Why don't you go and lay down for a little bit?"

I nodded my head, suddenly feeling exhausted. I set Ben and Rex down and walked to my room, where I collapsed onto my bed. I quickly started to doze off in my bed as I heard quiet shuffling around the house.

**Time Skip**

I sat up in bed as the smell of food wafted through the air. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and realized that I turned back into my human form in my sleep. I took off the blanket and stood up before walking to the door. When I opened the door, I stopped myself from taking a step before I stepped on Ben or Rex.

I looked at them in surprise as I saw them sleeping in front of the door. They must have been waiting for me to come out. I smiled to myself before gently picking them up one by one and took them to my bed, where I carefully tucked them into the bed. I closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen where I could hear voices. One of them was Leilani, the other was a deep voice, probably a man's.

"Is your friend ok?"

"I thought he was ok, but after seeing how he broke down, I'm not sure, poor thing has been keeping everything to himself since we met. When I came into the house, he was running around trying to pack everything up. You should have seen him, babe, he looked terrified of me. He looked so scared, scared of me and what I was going to do."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in his room sleeping, I sent him to bed once he was done crying."

I peeked my head around the corner to look into the kitchen and saw a brown-haired, brown-eyed person sitting at the table with Leilani putting some food in containers. The man noticed me first and stood up to shake my hand. I started to shake when I looked at his face. I swear he looked exactly like the agents who helped Dr. Brown, Agent Q. images of my experiments started to invade my mind, especially his sickly smile

"Hi, my name is ch-"

I cut him off as I scrambled to get away from him, shaking in my boots. I went to the closest room and looked at him from around the corner, I must have looked like a child, but it’s better than me curling up into a ball out of fear.

"Igris?"

I saw Leilani look around the corner and stand next to the man. She noticed my distress and tried to calm me down.

"Igris, this is my husband, Charles, he's not going to hurt you."

Charles tried to get closer to me and I retreated further back into the boy’s bedroom, but I still kept an eye on him

"Igris, what's wrong?"

I shook my head frantically, scared to speak in front of Charles, no matter what I did, I just couldn't convince my brain that it wasn't agent Q that was standing in front of me. I kept on shifting my eyes between Leilani and her husband, quickly looking down whenever we made eye contact, Leilani quickly noticed this.

"Charles, can you go to the kitchen for a bit."

Charles took a glance at me one more time before walking to the kitchen. I relaxed a little bit once I couldn't see him. Leilani looked at me with a caring and confused look.

"Igris, why are you so scared of him?"

I swallowed, trying to get the lump out of my throat before talking.

"I'm sorry, he just looks similar to someone I know, way too similar."

She nodded her head, understanding my point but not my fear.

"Did that person hurt you?"

I nodded my head slightly before speaking, my voice trembling.

"He didn't exactly leave a good impression on me, he left scars more than anything"

Her face paled slightly, her mouth opened and closed like a fish, but she continued.

"I promise Charles will never hurt you, I'm going to be right back, are you alright with that?"

I nodded my head, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner. I leaned against the doorway, keeping my eyes on the kitchen doorway as I waited for Leilani to return.


	66. 5 Years Old, Identity

**Leilani Pov**

I walked back into the kitchen with tears in my eyes. Charles noticed immediately and started to dote on me.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did he say?"

I carefully wiped the tears out of my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"He said that you look similar to someone he knew."

I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the lump in my throat, I started talking again, my voice cracking with sorrow and grief.

"He also said that the man didn't leave a good impression on him, that he left scars on him more than anything. I don't know, it sounds like to me that he was a prisoner at one point"

I wiped my eyes again as my husband stayed silent. I composed myself again, or at least I tried to.

"Maybe that's why he was so scared of me, maybe it’s because he was scared that I would rat him out to someone or, or I don't know. I've never seen him act like this before."

I felt Charles hug me, and I gladly accepted it. Charles slowly stroked my hair, helping me calm down. He started to talk, his deep voice vibrating in his chest as he did.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him again, try to find out what happened to him?"

I nodded my head, agreeing with him. We separated and I walked to the hallway, looking over my shoulder at Charles as he smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to the bedroom where Igris was leaning against the doorway. I took a deep breath before continuing

"Igris, can you tell me more about that man?"

He looked up at me, he already looks like he's visibly calmed down. He stood up suddenly, surprising me. I stood closer to him, ready to catch him if anything happened. He looked at me with his tired eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about that, I've calmed down now."

He walked into the kitchen surprising me, I chased after him and I was surprised to see him standing right in front of Charles, closely observing him. After a little bit, he sighed and stepped away. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry about all of this, panicking when you showed up in my house and now panicking when I saw your husband, although, now that I calmed down more, I realized that he doesn't look like Agent Q that much."

Me and Charles exchanged looks.

"Agent Q?"

Igris nodded his head, still looking at the table.

"Yeah, that was his name."

I pressed the matter on, sitting at the table before continuing. I clasped my hands together and leaned forward before speaking.

"Can you tell us about your... abilities?"

He sat there for a little bit before looking up at us, he observed us for a little bit before sighing and speaking.

"I got them in a lab accident back I was 14, my parents weren't that bright or at least my dad wasn't. I came from Amity Park, you know, the most haunted town in the U.S. and coincidentally, my parents were ghost hunters. And there were rumors of a dimension where ghosts live, so my parents made a portal to try and access it. It didn't work, and one of my best friends managed to convince me to go in there. You know, stupid teenagers doing stupid things. I tripped on some wires and ended up activating the portal since the on button was on the inside."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before continuing.

"I ended up getting shocked by millions of watts, I don't know how, but it managed to change my DNA, and that's how I got my powers, from there, everything went downhill."

He was silent after that, I looked at him in confusion before pressing the matter.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at us with a serious face and seemed to be observing us, trying to see if we truly trustworthy. I guess we passed because he kept on talking.

"After I got my powers, ghosts started to attack so I started to protect my hometown, I started to sleep less, go to school less. As an effect, I looked like a living corpse, but it’s what I wanted to do so I kept on doing it. Or at least until I was 17."

Charles snapped his fingers as he realized something.

"I remember, your name was Danny Phantom, I remember it was on the national news how you quit and stopped protecting your town. The military eventually had to help the town get everything under control again. You were the topic that everyone talked about for a couple of months."

Igris looked at him and gave a small smile but there was anger in his eyes.

"So that's what they said, no, I didn't quit, I was kidnapped while I was on patrol."

This caught our attention immediately.

"Kidnapped!? What for?!"

Igris looked at me out of the corner of his eye before continuing.

"Why else? A ghost that humans can effortlessly touch, a ghost that’s powerful, they wanted to examine me, find out what makes me tick."

I put my hand over my mouth in horror. I looked at the now pale and stiff Charles, who looked to be on the verge of puking. Igris noticed us but continued.

"I was there for three years before I managed to escape, the only bright side is that I was able to meet Ben and Rex."

I looked at him in confusion before asking him.

"Who’s Ben and Rex?"

He leaned back in his chair and sighed before he gave us a small smile.

"Well, you know them as Cassius and Neo, but Ben and Rex are their real names, with Bens help, we managed to escape."

I frowned at this unless my math was wrong, Cassius and Neo were barely born when he was 20.

"Igris, I don't understand, they were just born when you were twenty, how could they help you escape?"

He looked at me with a serious face before speaking.

"It's because we were all twenty when we escaped."


	67. 5 Years Old, Truth

**Danny Pov**

Leilani and Charles exchanged glances, visibly doubting my words, I sighed before taking out my phone. I scrolled through my gallery as I tried to find the pictures the three of us took before we started our final mission together. It took a couple of seconds due to the number of pictures I have of baby Ben and Rex, but I was finally able to find the selfie we took before we left the ghost zone on that fateful day. I handed the phone to Leilani, who looked at it and then walked over to her husband so they could look at it together.

"That was the last picture we took together when we were all still the same age."

They continued to observe it for a couple of minutes, I could tell that they were looking through my pictures of Ben and Rex and comparing them to the selfie we took, and they had frowns on their face while they did this. Like they believed what I was saying but their brain was telling them that I was crazy and that there was no way that 2 adults could regress.

Silently, they handed my phone back to me, we sat there, doing nothing for a little bit, until Charles broke it.

"You said that Neo and Cassius are their fake names, is your name fake as well?"

Leilani gave him a shocked smile, she looked so offended that he even suggested that my name isn't my real one. I smiled a bittersweet smile at this before answering his question.

"Yeah, Igris isn't my real name, I'm really Danny, Danny Fenton, Cassius real name is Ben Tennyson and Neos is Rex Salazar."

Leilani whipped her head around at me and looked at me in shock. I put my hands up in defense.

"We changed our names when we broke out so we wouldn't be traced. I just decided to continue to use them just in case there are still some remaining agents."

She still seems to be offended and hurt at the fact that I hide my real name from her. But Charles seemed to ignore this and kept on asking questions.

"You said that you were captured because of your powers, does that mean Neo and Cassius have powers as well?"

I clasped my hands together before nodding my head.

"Yes, they do, Rex has the ability to control machines and to create machines with his body, Ben originally didn't have any powers, but he ended up discovering them while we were held, prisoner. At first, they had captured him for a piece of technology that he had, but once he discovered his powers, they focused on his powers more. Thankfully, they weren't able to find out much about his powers."

Leilani put her heads in her hands and Charles rubbed his face with one hand. Leilani spoke slowly, enunciating her words.

"Do they still have their powers?"

I shook my head.

"No, when they were turned back into babies, they had their abilities locked away as well, they'll start getting them again once they remember their true names."

They looked at me in surprise.

"You mean you're going to give their powers back when they turn 15? Isn't that too young."

I shook my head, surprising Leilani with my answer.

"of course I'm going to give it back to them, it's a vital part of them, Cas got his powers back when he was 10, Neo got his powers at a young age, he wasn't even sure when he got them. They'll also get their memories back little by little once they turn 15, they should remember their real names around 16 or 17, I can't keep their memories and powers locked away forever, it's just not right, besides, if they ever found out, they would thoroughly kick my ass."

I ended the sentence with a soft smile on my face. They exchanged glances at each other, questions upon questions littering their facial expressions.

"I ask of you two that you don't mention anything to Neo and Cas or your kids, if they are informed about the truth before they turn 15, it could harm them mentally, and they need to remember everything on their own time."

They stood there for a little bit, processing my words before nodding their head in agreement and understanding. We sat there in silence until we heard the soft pit patter of feet from the hallway coming towards us. I pushed the chair back and looked down the hall to see a sleepy-eyed pair walking down the hallway while they were still rubbing their eyes. They perked up when they saw me and walked a little bit faster.

I kneeled and held my arms out, waiting for them to get close enough. They gladly went into my arms and leaned their heads against my shoulders tiredly. I smiled to myself and walked back to the kitchen with Ben and Rex in my arms. They were already dozing off in my arms.

Leilani walked up and gently stroked Bens head as he fell asleep.

"If the three of you aren't related, how do the three of you all have the white patch of hair?"

I answered Charles question in a whisper.

"Stress, it wasn't exactly fun to be a prisoner for some years."

Both of them stiffened up in surprise as Leilani stopped out of shock. They remained like that for a couple of seconds before Leilani broke the silence.

"We'll keep your secret, anything to keep these two safe."

I smiled at her and at Charles.

"Thank you, both of you, they mean the world to me, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them."

They smiled at me and stood there for a little bit, Leilani looked at her phone and must have realized that she has to leave. Both of them told me their farewells and walked out of the house, closing the front door behind them. I sighed loudly before walking to my room, where I face-planted into my room after setting down Ben and Rex.

I rolled onto my back and stared up the ceiling as I sighed in relief that Leilani and Charles would be able to keep our secret safe


	68. 12 Years Old, Dads Parents?

**Ben Pov**

I tapped my foot impatiently as we waited for dad to pick us up from school. I looked over at Neo, who was just as annoyed as I was. I looked around, at the barren parking lot and empty school grounds. I threw my arms up into the air in frustration and anger.

"Where is dad?! We've been waiting here for an hour already!"

Neo started to pace around after my outburst.

"Honestly!Where is dad? He has never been late in picking us up."

A black car caught my attention as it stopped in front of us. I looked at it in suspicion as it rolled down its dark tinted window. I was surprised to see a smiling old woman as she looked at us. She had purple eyes and graying orange hair, beside her was a man with graying hair and an orange shirt, he had blue eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, guys! come on in, your dad wants us to pick you up."

Me and Neo exchanged looks at this, dad had always taught us to never trust strangers. Before I could say anything, Neo started to ask questions.

"Who are you?"

They both smiled before answering us.

"We're your grandparents, your dad, Igris, is our son."

Upon hearing that, I looked at them closely, I could see the resemblance with the man, but I couldn't see anything between dad and the woman. Neo kept on asking questions.

"How does our dad look like?"

This time, it was the man who answered.

"He has blue eyes, and black hair, except for the lower half of his hair, is white."

We both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders before getting into the car. If they know how dad looks like, they must be our grandparents. I put my seatbelt on after closing the door and started to talk to our grandparents.

"So why couldn't dad come?"

The woman was too busy driving so her husband answered me.

"He got into a little accident while getting groceries, he's ok, it's just going to take some time to sort everything out with the other driver since he doesn't have insurance and all."

Me and Neo nodded our heads in understanding, I sat there in silence as Neo continued to ask questions. Ignoring them, I looked out the window of the moving car. I rubbed my eyes out of sudden exhaustion.

I looked over to my right when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned to see that Neo was now sleeping while leaning on me.

That's odd, he never falls asleep in front of people. I rubbed my eyes again as my vision started to blur. I looked at the front to see if my grandparents were experiencing the same thing.

I felt my heart stop when I saw the two of them looking at me with a sinister smile. Something is wrong. I went to open the door. I pulled on the door handle and pulled, only to realize that it was locked. I looked at my grandparents as they continued to look at me with a sinister smile.

"We got you now."

I struggled to keep on my head up, finally, out of exhaustion, I let my head droop down as I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

**Time Skip**

"Cassius, wake up, come on, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Neos face above me. I blinked out of surprise and then sat up. I looked at Neo in fear when I heard a yell of rage among screams of fear.

He shook his head, signaling for me to be quiet. He pointed to the small space behind the door. I nodded and followed him as we hid behind the door.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes as the screams got louder. All of a sudden, it just stopped and the only thing we could hear was the slow footsteps getting closer to us. Fear filled my body as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Neo. His face was pale as we both trembled in the space behind the door. We waited for what felt like hours until the door slammed open, nearly hitting us.

I covered my mouth to stifle my scream as I saw a shadow from the doorway. I saw that Neo was just about to scream, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as we looked at each other with wide eyes.

The figure in the doorway must have heard him inhale because we saw a black-gloved hand grab the door and slowly close it. We stood there trembling as the door slowly revealed who it was.

My eyes filled up in tears as I saw white hair with red appear from behind the door. I launched myself at my dad as he closed the door completely. He caught me in his arms and held me against his oddly wet chest.

"It's fine, I'm here now."

He held us in our arms as we trembled for a little bit before standing up.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here."

I stopped him before he led us out of the room.

"Wait, dad, who were those people? Were they really our grandparents?"

He looked grim as he observed us for a couple of seconds, he slowly answered my question.

"Yes, they were."

Were? I wanted to keep on asking him questions, but he quickly cut me off as he formed a portal.

"Get in, it goes back to our house."

He didn't even wait for me to respond, he just grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me into the portal. I landed in our living room hard on my butt. I turned around just in time to see Neo landing on top of me.

''Get off."

I groaned as Neo rolled off me. I sat up and looked at the portal. I sat there expectantly as I waited for my dad to walk through the portal. I sighed in relief as I saw my dad limp out of the portal and stand in front of us.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO WITH THEM?!"

I looked at dads angered and furious face as he yelled at us. This is his first time yelling at us like this. I looked up at him as he stood above us, furious.

''I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, TO NEVER, NEVER! GO WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN ME, LEILANI AND HER HUSBAND! I-I."

He cut himself off as his voice cracked as he sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know what I would do without you two."

We exchanged glances as our dad started to wipe his tears away and looked at us.

"Never, I mean never, do that again."

We slowly nodded our heads as my dad tried to stand back up. We lept to our feet when we saw him collapse onto his back. he looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

"Can you guys help me get to the bathroom? I hurt my leg earlier."

I stood up and grabbed my dads left hand while Neo grabbed the other. Together, we managed to get dad to his feet and slowly took him to the bathroom with him leaning heavily on us. I started to breathe hard with the extra 100 pounds on me.

"Dad, you have...to lose some weight."

Dad started to laugh at my comment but started to groan in pain.

"Oh don't make me laugh, I bruised my ribs."

We finally got to the bathroom and helped him sit down on the edge of the bathtub. He sighed with relief and pointed at the cabinet.

"Can you get the first aid kit, the green one."

Neo nodded his head and handed the first aid kit with a green cross on it. Dad took it with thanks and opened it up. We looked on with curiosity as we saw dad take out a syringe with a green colored liquid and some dried fruit. He noticed our looks and started to explain it.

"This is fruit that helps ghosts replenish their energy, it's not safe for humans to eat so don't eat it, the syringe also helps ghosts so don't let it be injected into you."

We nodded our heads as dad started to chew on some of the fruit while he slowly took off his shirt. There was a huge bruise forming on his right ribs and the bruise was already starting to become dark with some green. He winced as he took it off and tried his best to look at it. He sighed and then looked at us.

"Can you guys help me wrap it up?"

"What do we have to do?"

"You just need to wrap the bandage around me while I hold my arms up."

We nodded our heads, dad handed us a large bandage, dad picked his arms and stayed still while me and Neo started to wrap him up.Once we were done, he waved us off.

"Ok, thanks for the help, go get ready for bed and wash up, don't forget to wash off the blood off your face Cassius."

I tilted my head in confusion and looked in the mirror and sure enough, there was some blood on my cheek. I washed it off as I wondered when I got the blood on me. Once I was done, I looked at Neo and my dad insisted that we went to bed. We looked at each other with uncertainty, dad noticed this and reassured us that he was fine. We reluctantly left the bathroom. We when our separate ways as we started to get ready for bed. I laid down on my bed a little before I got back up and walked to my dad's room, one of the few times that I want to sleep with him now.

I walked into my dad's room only to see Neo head peeking out of the blankets as he looked at me. We smiled at each other and I laid down next to him as I closed my eyes and waited for my dad.

**Sometime later**

"Wow talk about deja vu."

I came out of my doze as I heard my dads voice. Before I could wake up completely, I felt him climbing into bed while muttering to himself.

"You would think that they are too old for this. Oh well, goodnight you two.''

I muttered goodnight to him before falling asleep to the rhythmic breathing from my dad and Neo.


	69. 13 Years Old, Voices

**Rex POV**

I sat up in bed as I heard whispering in my room. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at my clock who proudly proclaimed that it was 3 in the morning. I looked around my room and by the moonlight that was streaming through my window, I could see that there was no one in my room.

I pushed the whispering out of my mind and laid back down into my bed and swaddled myself with my blankets as I tried to fall back asleep. As I felt myself being entrapped into a sleep-induced haze, I heard the whispering again. This time, I stayed still as I tried to figure out what the words were saying.

"Is he asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe we should leave Rex alone for tonight, we can visit him next week."

"SHH, Rex is awake!"

I sat up in bed quickly as I frantically looked around my room again. There was no one in sight. I put my head into my hands.

What were the voices? Who did they belong to? Who is Rex? Why were a man and a woman in my room?

I looked around my room again and I was unnerved by the fact that I was by myself in my room. I quickly got out of my bed and went down the hall to my dad's room. I opened the door and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad."

Even though it was a small whisper, he woke up and turned on his side to look at me with sleepy eyes.

"Neo? What's wrong?"

"I keep on hearing voices in my room."

"It's probably a dream, go back to sleep."

He turned onto his side again with his back to me, I shook him again.

"Dad, can I sleep with you?"

"You're already 13 Neo, you're a little bit too old for this."

"But Dad, the voices keep on called me Rex and it's freaking me out."

He was silent for a little bit and then I heard a sigh.

"Get in here you knucklehead."

I climbed onto his bed and laid down next to him. I started to squirm around when I felt his hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Dad, I'm too old for this."

"If you're not too old to sleep in my bed with me, you're not too old to cuddle with me."

I huffed in slight frustration when I realized that he was right. Even though in the inside I felt safe with him right behind me.

"Fine, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight kiddo."

I smiled to myself as the felt the entrails of sleep wrapping around me once again. I fell asleep this time with dreams that played out my memories of the three of us together.

**Time skip**

"Neo, time to wake up, you have school."

I groaned and put the pillow over my head to block the light that was streaming overhead.

"If you don't wake up, you won't have enough time to eat your favorite breakfast."

I sat up immediately at the mention of French toast being served for breakfast, I ran out of the room and into my room. I passed Ben in the hallway as I did so.

"Pfffft, you slept with dad?"

"Be quiet Cassius, last time I checked, you slept with me 2 days ago.

"Dad!"

Even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could practically imagine Bens red face. I quickly got dressed, washed my face and I was at the dinner table in record time. And right in front of me was a glorious plate of French toast.

I looked at the time and saw that I only had 20 minutes to savor it. I ate slowly as the French toast disappeared from my plate. I gave a sad sigh when I saw that I had finished it, but I didn't have enough time to morn my loss.

I got up from the table and grabbed my stuff from my room and waited by the front door where Cassius is waiting for dad too. He looked at me up and down.

"You have P.E today right."

"Yup and I'm already wearing an undershirt so don't worry."

He nodded his head in approval and opened the front door and we both sighed when we saw the gloomy rain.

"It's raining."

"I noticed."

"Pain here we come."

As if on cue with Cas's words, I could feel the scars on my back started to ache with the low pressure that came along with rain. I rubbed my shoulder in an effort to make the pain go away

"Oh, it's raining."

I turned around as I heard dads voice. He already had his face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Well, I was hoping that the three of us would have a good day but that's out the window since it's raining. Don't forget to call me if the pain starts to get to you."

We nodded our head in agreement as we put on our jackets and ran to the car before we could get wet by the rain. Of course, it didn't work but it was a valiant effort.

I put on my seatbelt as dad turned on the car and drove us to the school. We got there relatively quick since we lived 10 minutes away but dad doesn't want us to walk or take the bus for some odd reason.

I took off my seat belt as dad pulled up to the curb and parked.

"See you guys, have a nice day, love you."

"Love you too dad, see you later."

Me and Cas walked together to the front doors and walked into respective classes after we agreed to play basketball during lunch. I walked into my class and sat next to my friends who were eating breakfast. We continued to talk until class started and our teacher made us sit in our assigned seats.

The rest of the day uneventful, it went pretty well despite the fact that my scars were aching. As I waited for my dad to pick us up, I thought about the voices I heard earlier. Was it a dream or am I going crazy?

Before, I could continue my thinking, dad pulled up in the car and ushered us inside. As soon as I got home, I went to sleep, exhausted from the aches and the regular school day


	70. 16 Years Old

(During this time skip, Leilani and her family unfortunately died during a robbery gone wrong, Abraham was friends with Ben and Rex before he turned against them. Danny was unable to help them as he didn’t know. Thankfully, they all died painlessly, with a single shot to the head.)

**Ben POV**

"Neo! Get back here!"

"Not a chance, catch me if you can old man!"

"HEY!"

I laughed as I watched dad chase Neo around the yard after Neo dumped a bucket of cold water on Dad to wake him up. I burst out laughing as I saw them pick up branches and began to spar with each other as if they are swords.

Sharp pain in my head made me grip my head in pain and confusion. I leaned against the banister of the porch as I slowly sunk down to the ground. Slowly, all my senses began to drift away as a memory started to play in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Do you want to see Neo and Igris?"_

_I eagerly nodded my head yes. The hologram panned Rex and Danny sparring against each other while 2 others were on looking. I recognized one of them as Fright Knight, I ran into him once at the castle. The other one I don't know who he is, he's too far away for me to see._

_I focused back on Rex and Danny and realized that they were sparring with swords. Danny had a katana and Rex had a broadsword. I guess that explained Fright Knight being there if I remember, he also uses a broad sword._

"Cassius!"

I opened my eyes to see the blue sky. My dad’s and Neos worried faces came into view. Dad helped me sit up and supported me. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I put my hand on top of my head as I sat up completely. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I-I just got dizzy."

Neo and dad exchanged looks then looked back at me.

"Are you sure? We can take you to the doctor if you want?"

"No, I'm fine dad, promise."

I looked back up at Danny and Rex as they helped me up. I froze when I realized that I called them that. Their names are Igris and Neo, not Danny and Rex.

I thought about the vision and I remember seeing dad and an older version of Neo fighting together with swords. I took a glance at Neo and dismissed the thought, Neo didn't look as old when I saw him in the memory.

"Are you sure you're ok Cassius?"

I looked back at dad and nodded my head when the question popped up in my head.

"Actually dad, do you know anyone by the name of Danny and Rex?"

My dad froze and didn't change his expression. Neo answered before dad could.

"Did you say Rex?"

I looked at him with a curious glance and slowly answered his question.

"Yes?"

I swear I could see the lightbulb go off in his head.

"I've heard that name before, back when I was 13, I woke up to voices and whispers in my room, they called me Rex, I didn't hear that much before I freaked out and went to dads room."

I took in that information with my curiosity being peaked. I looked at my dad and even though his expression did change, I could see the guilt in his eyes. I stepped closer to him and closely examined his face. He stepped back from me when I did that.

"You know something, don't you dad?"

He stepped back further from us and down casted his eyes. The only time when I've seen him act like this is when he's lying or he's guilty.

"No, I don't."

"Dad, come on, we know that you're hiding something from us, what are you hiding from us."

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything from you two, now end of the discussion, go do your chores."

Dad walked into the house and closed the door behind him. We exchanged glances.

"He's hiding something from us."

"Yeah, I know."

I stared at the retreating figure of my dad as he walked away from the back door. I started to think when all of this started to happen. I realized that all of the moments of Deja vu started right after I turned 15 years old.

"Neo, I didn't get dizzy, I had some sort of... vision or or a memory."

Neo looked at me with a curious look and nudged me to go on.

"And I saw you and Dad fighting against each other with swords, but, you looked older, you looked like you were 20, and dad looked to be the same age."

Neo shook his head, already dismissing what I saw.

"That's impossible, dad is 18 years older than us, there's no way me and him could be the same age."

I rubbed my head again and sighed in an exasperated way.

"Yeah I know it’s impossible, but what I saw, it was so real, it was too realistic for me to just pass it off as a figment of my imagination.”

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Neos sympathetic eyes.

"Its fine, the same thing has been happening to me, well sort of."

"Really?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before he continues speaking.

"Well ever since I turned 15, I've been getting these bouts of Deja vu almost every time I see you and dad together or someone at school says something."

Relief flooded our body as he related to me.

"The same thing has been happening to me, although this is the first time this has happened to me."

We stood there in silence as we processed all the information.

"Do you think he'll ever tell us?"

I thought about it for a second. Dad definitely hid secrets from us and it's always been difficult to pry it out of him. He usually doesn't tell us until he thinks we are ready for the truth.

"I don't know, he usually doesn't reveal the secret to us until he's sure that we are ready for the truth. He'll tell us in due time."

"Yeah, you're right, come on, let's go inside and do our chores before he gets mad at us."

We walked in and did our chores. Dad started helping us after he got dressed so we finished relatively quickly. For the rest of the day, we lounged around the house doing nothing but wasting time.

As I laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. I started to wonder what my dad could be hiding for us. I laid there for a long time thinking about the possibilities before I pushed it out of my mind and rolled onto my side to go to sleep.

He'll tell us eventually, I trust that he will.


	71. 17 years old, Vision

**Rex POV**

I laughed as I pushed my best friend away from me as he tried to hug me while he’s soaking wet from walking into the sprinklers. Apparently, he knows that they turn on after school and this is the only reason why I'm still here at the school

"Come on Neo, show a brother some love."

"No way I don’t feel like being wet thank you very much."

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll just have to get someone else."

He looked over my shoulder and his eyes brightened when he saw someone. I turned around and smiled when I realized that he was looking Adrian, who was too busy having his nose in his phone to notice that Bobby was sneaking up on him.

Bobby leapt onto Adrian’s back, Bobby started to give Adrian and noogies despite his protests. I started to laugh as Adrian started screaming for Bobby to get off him.

I looked back at them and I felt my body begin to sway as this image began to play inside my head, invading all of my thoughts. I felt myself leaning heavily to one side and heard my name being called as the intrusive memory started to play I front of my eyes.

_Flashback_

_Danny lunged for Ben, Ben barely managed to dodge before he ran out of the room laughing. Danny quickly recovered and chased after Ben. I heard yells of protest and worry as they passed the living room. The two of them ended up going outside into the yard. I stopped at the back door to watch the two of them chased each other throughout the yard. Caesars and the other stood at the door with me to watch them._

_We looked at them as Danny lunged for Ben again, only to have Ben to jump up and use his hands to throw himself over him. Kinda like kids would do in leapfrog. As Ben ran away laughing, he started to tease Danny. Danny turned around with a smile on his face and started to chase him again. Danny used his ice powers to freeze the ground Ben was running on, thus making him slip. Danny used this opportunity to grab Ben and to give him a noogie._

_"Hey, no fair!"_

_"Hahaha, all is fair in love and war little brother."_

_Behind me, I heard Kevin laughing._

_"Hahaha, ahhhh, classic._ "

"Someone call his dad! Bobby, go get Cassius."

I heard the sound of running feet heading towards me and another pair running away from me. I felt someone’s let go of my arm and set me gently on the ground. Soon after, I felt arms wrap around my chest and hoist me into their lap. I felt someone lightly slapping my cheek. I opened my eyes with a groan before I closed them again to block the sun.

I felt the suns warmth go away and opened my eyes again to see Adrian's face above me, blocking the sun. He smiled when I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Adrian? What happened?"

His face turned serious as he answered my question.

"I don't know, we were playing and then I saw you swaying. I barely managed to catch before your head hit the concrete."

I heard the slapping of feet and turned my head to see Ben and Bobby running towards us, as well as the football coach. Ben and Bobby got to us first with the coach not that far behind.

"Hey Bobby, Ben."

Everyone stared at me as I greeted the two of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Neo, whose Ben?"

I sat up and gave everyone a confused look as Ben was right next to me. I pointed at Ben.

"He’s Ben?"

The coach was already kneeling beside me as he grabbed my face to look into my eyes.

"Well his pupils seem to be fine, but this is serious, you need to go to the doctor.”

I looked at Ben and everyone else. I leaned over to Ben

"Hey, have you called Danny yet?"

Everyone still stared at me as I asked for Danny.

"Neo... Who’s Danny?"

The coach enunciated his words carefully, as if I wouldn't be able to understand him. I gave everyone a confused look.

"Danny? You know, I've been living with him for all my life, he raised me and Ben."

I heard whispering between Ben and Adrian.

"I thought your dads name was Igris?"

"It is, I don't know whose he’s talking about.”

We all turned as we saw Danny running towards us at rocket speed. When he got to us, he immediately kneeled down beside me.

"Neo are you ok? What's going on?"

I waved my hand to show that it wasn’t a big deal.

"It’s nothing Danny, Ben and the others are just making a fuss."

Danny froze and then looked at the coach.

"Ok, that's it, we're going home, Cassius go grab Neos stuff. Let's go."

Danny wrapped his arms around my legs and waist and lifted me up into a bridal carry. I started to squirm around, trying to get out of his arms.

"Danny put me down, I can walk by myself.”

“I’ll put you down if you tell me what my name is.”

"Danny, Danny Fenton, now let me down.”

Danny sighed and kept on walking.

"Come on, we have to get you home. Cassius, be sure to thank everyone for me tomorrow."

"Got it."

Ben opened the door to let Danny set me inside. As soon as I sat down, I put on my seat belt and waited for Ben and Danny to get inside the car. As soon as Danny sat down, before I could even open my mouth to talk, Danny handed me a water bottle.

"Drink that."

I looked at him and started to drink the water when I saw his glare. I drank the entire thing. We rode the car in silence and despite everything that just happened, I started to doze off. I don't remember the car ride ever taking this long.

**Small time skip**

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see my dad shaking my shoulder as I sat down in the car. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I undid my seatbelt and tiredly walked out of the car and into the house. I ignored Cas's stares and went straight to bed, where I immediately went to sleep as soon as I laid down on it


	72. 17 Years Old, Slip Up

**Danny POV**

I paced around my room as I thought over the days event. Anxiety fluttered around in my chest as I tried to come to terms that Ben and Rex were starting to remember everything. I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to think what can trigger their memories of the imprisonment.

I almost yelled in frustration when I realized that since we were all separated during those three years, I have no idea what to keep away from them so they won't have to relive those memories. When clockwork said that they would start regaining their memories after they turned 15, I thought they would see it in their dreams, not have fainting spells in the middle of the day.

I paced around my room even faster when I thought about all the trouble we could get in. God, CPS could come and visit our house to see exactly why the two of them keep fainting if this continues. This could interfere with their studies, their school life, it’s not like 2 student fainting frequently can be overlooked. Just the fact that Rex remembered me and Ben's real names means something. He didn't even realize that he was calling us those names too.

I stopped pacing as I heard a knock on the door. I walked forward and opened my door to see Ben standing there.

"Hey, can we talk?"

I was afraid of this happening. I took a step back from the door so Ben could have enough space for him to walk in. He walked in and stood around while I closed the door and sat on my bed. He shifted his feet nervously while under my gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck and finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Dad, what’s going on with me and Neo? We both been having these, these memories, showing up in our dreams, appearing when we are awake. So tell me the truth, what are we missing, is there something going on?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I thought to myself. Clockwork warned not to tell them too much information or they might everything at once instead of slowly. I definitely can’t tell him that he’s 37 years old instead of 17. I sighed and rubbed my face as I decided on what I’m going to say.

"Listen, Cassius, I can't tell you a lot, all of this, it started over 20 years ago, that’s all I can tell you."

"Seriously dad, 20 years ago we weren't even alive, you can expect me to believe you?!"

I rubbed my face with my hands as I tried to make myself relax. But Ben kept on digging into me, making my anger build up.

"If you were truly our dad, you would tell us the truth!"

I stood up and walked to him quickly.

"That’s the thing Cassius, I'm not your dad! I'm not even related to you! None of us are related to each other! I met you guys when I was only se-"

I cut myself off as I realized that I already said way too much. Ben looked to be on the brink of tears. I reached a hand towards Ben but missed after he jerked away from me. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"You never tell us the truth, in your eyes, me and Neo are just stupid immature children aren't we!"

"Cassius no."

I tried to get closer to Ben, to pull him into a hug, but he ran out of my room before I could. Down the hall, I heard his door slam as he ran into his room. With my super hearing, I could hear him sniffling before breaking down into quiet muffled sobs. I fell onto my bed face first and screamed into my pillow with all my might. I screamed until I needed to come up for air and when I did, I just laid there, exhausted and clueless with what I need to do. I took out my phone and went into the photo album my phone made when all of us were 20. 

I smiled as I looked through the photos, the one that Ben took when we all slept together in the same bed, one that Noah took with Rex with his back towards the camera with me and Ben chasing each other in the yard. The one I took of Ben and Rex sleeping leaning against each other in the specter speeder. The one that Gwen took when we were all training together, we had a smile on our faces despite how exhausted we were. I stopped at the selfie we took together the day before we attacked providence and the GIW. 

We all looked so happy together, we had big smiles on our face even though we all had anxiety on that day. Tears sprang up in my eyes when I thought our current situation. While we are still very close, we were closer before that fateful day. I closed my eyes and laid my arm across my face as I tried to figure out what to do next. I laid there for hours as I tried to decide what to do next.

I sat up when I realized that I needed to tell them the truth. That I can't keep delaying it, or they will hate me for keeping the truth from them. But how can I tell them without revealing too much?

I looked back at the multitude of pictures that was on my phone. I guess the best thing they can do is tell me the dream or memory, or whatever they have and I'll try to find a picture and explain the context behind what they saw. I rubbed my face in slight frustration when I realized that it was the only thing that I can do. I looked out the window and I had my elbows on my knees. The streaming moonlight bathed the backyard in a gentle glow. 

I gave a small smile when I remembered all the memories we created together when they were children again playing outside. I brought my attention back to the task at hand and exhaled loudly before flopping backwards onto my bed. 

The only thing I can do right now is hope that I won't hurt them by telling them the truth pieces at a time.


	73. 17 Years Old, Talk

**Rex POV**

  
I took a glance at dad as we ate at the dinner table on Saturday night. Cas still refuses to talk or even acknowledge dad. They still haven’t told me why. They have just been keeping me in the dark while they sort out their differences.

As we finished up eating, Cas pushed his chair back and started to walk off to his room.

"Thanks for the food."

"Cassius, stay here, you too Neo."

I glanced at dad and then at Cas as dad started to look through his phone. Cas reluctantly sat back down at the table and sent me a nervous glance. In all our years, he has never done this. I looked at dad, I saw him rub his face with both hands and then let out a deep breath. He opened his mouth and started to talk slowly.

"I know I haven’t been honest to you guys the last couple of years, especially when it comes to the things you have been seeing during the day or in your dreams. But I decided to tell you guys some of the truth. I'll tell you as much as I can. But first, I need you guys to tell me what you guys have been seeing in these visions. Tell me everything you can."

I took a glance at Cassius as he was the first one to start having these visions two years ago. He looked at dad with a doubting look but then he started to talk.

"The first vision I had is when I saw an older version of you and Neo fighting together with swords, it looked like I was looking through some sort of hologram. I remember seeing this red head, her name was Gwen I think."

Dad raised up his hand as a signal for Ben to stop.

"I know what you're talking about, does this ring any bells?"

Dad slid forward his phone to the two of us. We looked at the phone together. I gasped as I tried to comprehend the picture. It was the three of us, fighting with swords, well Cassius had a spear, but we were fighting together. It looked like we were having fun. Immediately, I could remember myself being there, fighting against each other as we made small comments to each other about our skills.

I looked back at dad who had a smile on his face as he seemed to be recalling memories. Cassius picked up the phone with shaking hands.

"But this isn't possible, we're all the same age there, you're 18 years older than us, this shouldn't be possible, we didn't exist."

Dad took the phone away and took one last glance at it before looking at us again.

"As much as I want to answer that question, you'll have to wait until you're older, Neo, what was the vision you had?"

I was surprised by the sudden abruptness and had to think for a little bit before I answered my dad.

"Well, I saw you and Cassius chasing each other in a yard, and that you managed to catch him in a noogie."

"I know what you're talking about, here, this is a picture a friend took of us."

He handed us a phone and this time it was a picture of someone’s back and with a thin dad and Cassius playing in the back ground.

"Rex, Ben and Danny."

Even though it was barely a whisper, we all heard it, I whipped my head around to look at Cassius. He had huge round eyes and was staring at dad before he started speaking again.

"Our names aren't Cassius and Neo right. Our names are Ben and Rex, yours is Danny right?"

Dad stayed silent as he closed his eyes. Slowly, he nodded his head yes, confirming Cassius suspicions

My head swirled around as I tried to even comprehend what I was learning. But before I could even do so. Dad started to talk again.

"I can't tell you much, but, the two of you will remember everything by the time you guys are 20. As much as I want to hide some memories from you, I can't. So I'm giving you two a choice. You guys can wait until you're 20 to remember everything, or I can expose you guys to stimulants that help you remember one memory at a time."

Everything is coming too fast at the same time. I'm starting to confuse myself. But I think I understand what happening.

"What will happen if we wait until we're 20?"

"You'll remember every single detail of your life in one day. Everything."

Cas stayed silent as he thought about dad’s response, this time, I was the one to start talking.

"How are you going to make us remember?"

"Well one, I'm going to give you two family albums that were given to me, and once you remember everything leading up to before we met, I'll take you to places that will hopefully trigger your memory."

"You have family albums?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"I have them stored somewhere else since you guys like to be nosy but yes I have them."

The fact that he hidden family albums made me realize something.

"Does that mean you're not our dad?"

Dad sighed and closed his eyes before speaking.

"No, I'm not, we're not related to each other. Something happened to the three of us, and after everything was over, I took care of you guys like you were family."

"Why do you let us call you dad then?"

Dad rubbed his neck before looking at us to answer my question.

"Well do you guys remember Leilani and her kids?"

"Yeah, Abraham and Sam, how could we forget? They were me and Neos first friends, well until they “moved away”."

"Well after you guys met Abraham when you were about two, he convinced you that I was your dad. I tried to get you two to stop calling me dad, but you guys are so damn stubborn that you guys never stopped. So eventually, I just let you guys call me that."

He gave a small chuckle as he seemed to remember that memory.

"You guys can stop calling me dad if you want."

Ben clicked his tongue and crossed his arms before looking to the side, glaring at the chair next to him.

"Well we called you that for the past 15 years so I think it’ll be a little bit hard for us."

"Fair enough."

I looked at dad and summoned up the courage to ask him.

"Dad, can you show us our family albums?"

He looked at me with a wary look. After a couple of seconds of staring. He sighed and smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

He stood up from the table where he transformed into a ghost and disappeared into a portal he made. Leaving us in silence as we tried to wrap our head around everything dad just told us.


	74. 17 Years Old, Powers

**Danny Pov**

I stepped from the portal and into my study in the castle. I looked around, at the books shelves and the desk in the center of the room. It has been a long time since I last been here.

I went to my desk and opened the drawer. From there, I took out the photo albums Caesar and Mrs. Tennyson gave to me before we had to isolate ourselves from everyone.

Maybe I should introduce them to their family members. Well, I don't know if Ben's parents will be healthy enough to see him, but it will be worth a try.

Carrying the albums in one hand, I closed the drawer and walked to the nearby bookcase. I moved some books out of the way and saw exactly what I wanted.

Reaching my hand inside, I took out Ben's watch and a small microchip before pocketing them in my jacket.

I looked at the door, where there was a coat hanger with Ben's jacket and our weapons. I should probably give those to them later.

I stepped away from the bookcase and opened another portal leading back to my house. I stepped through it and turned back into a human.

I looked at Ben and Rex, they looked anxious and nervous. Wordlessly, I handed them their albums. They both took it and just stared at it for a little bit.

"You know you have to open it for it to work."

They both glared at me and my stupid comment. They looked back down at the albums in their hands. Ben opened its first while Rex was a little bit hesitant but still opened it.

I sat back down at the table and waited for them to finish looking through it. They both took their time, clearly having memories bubble to the surface as they did so.

"Um, dad, why don't I see any family pictures here? I only see some with my brother."

I looked at Rex with a sad face as he looked at me in confusion.

"From what your brother told me, you were in an accident that almost killed you, and your parents were killed in that accident. The only reason you survived is because of your powers."

"Powers?"

I nodded my head and took the microchip out of my pocket and held it in front of Rex for him to grab it.

"Eat this."

He stared at me for a little bit before realizing what I said.

"This isn't an anime dad."

I blinked at him in surprise, I have no idea what he was talking about. But I smiled anyway.

"Just take it Rex, it'll activate your powers."

He eyed the microchip distrustfully before reaching out and taking it. From what I understand, Rex just has to touch it and it'll activate his nanites.

"Now what?"

"That's it, just doing that activate your powers."

"I'm not an idiot dad."

I smiled at him, thinking of all the past actions that say something else.

"Just imagine any machine appearing on your body."

Rex looked at me while I looked at him expectantly. He looked to Ben for some support and he just shrugged his shoulders. Showing Rex that he has to do this himself.

Huffing to himself, he closed his eyes, and soon, his signature orange and silver wings appeared on his back, nearly hitting Ben in the face.

I smiled to myself, thankfully clockwork made it where they would remember almost everything about their powers once they activated it.

Rex and Ben yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance. Rex stared at them for a little bit, his eyes glazing over as he remembered something.

Soon he smiled and retracted them back into his body. He started to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"This is so cool! What about Ben, what are his powers???"

"Wait I have powers!"

"You have powers, all three of us do."

Ben stood up from his chair in surprise and badly hidden excitement

"Really?! Wait wait wait, does it have to do with this watch that I seem to be wearing in every picture?"

I blinked in surprise that he was able to figure it out so fast. I smiled at then took out his watch from my pocket and held it out to him. When he was just about to grab it, I brought it a little bit closer to me, just out of his reach. He looked at me in confusion.

"Hey, this thing really powerful, this isn't even your natural power and it's still crazy powerful. Don't do anything stupid with it."

He closed his mouth into a thin line and nodded, pleased with this, I put the watch in his hand. I jumped in slight surprise when I saw the watch avoid his hand and immediately latch onto his wrist. Ben jumped in surprise as well and looked at me.

"Should I be worried about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't know. He nodded at me and started to fiddle with the watch. Soon, he was able to figure it out where the hologram of his aliens showed up. I recognized some of them as Ben had shown me some of them in our free time.

Big Chill, Way Big, Heat blast, Cannonbolt. Oh looks like he's going to choose Heat blast. HEATBLAST!?

"Wait no!"

Ben had already transformed into his magma like alien and with a flash of green light, our kitchen was on fire.

"AHHHH, IM ON FIRE, IM ON FIRE."

"HoLY SHiT Ben IS ON FiRE!!''

"MY KITCHEN!!"

Ben started to wave his hand around, trying to put out the fire that was part of him, Rex was just screaming in pure terror. I transformed into a ghost and started to freeze the fires, extinguishing them. it wasn't until a couple of seconds later until I saw Ben stand still for about 10 seconds, then he snapped out of it and started to retract all the flame. Looks like he finally figured it out.

He pressed the insignia in the middle of his chest and once the light died down, we were able to see a Ben with mixed emotions. He laughed and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oops?"

I stared at him and Rex.

"Yup ok, I'm not showing or giving you guys something for you to remember until you turn 19."

Clockwork only knows what would have happened if I gave them their weapons.


	75. 18 years old, Survivor

**Ben POV**

I sat in class bored out of my mind as we waited for the guest presenter to walk in. I glanced over at Rex and saw him just as bored as I was and was slouching in his seat just like me.

He noticed me and turned his head. He raised a thumbs up with his bored monotone face. I shook my head and smiled a bit before rising my own thumbs up. He smiled back at me and then faced the front, I did as well.

We perked up when we finally saw the classroom door open and a man in the black and white suit walked in and sent in front of the class. We all sat in silence as he stared at us in silence.

He was a bald man with a scar running across his eye. The scar itself was tinged green compared to the rest of his skin. His body was built, showing that he probably wasn't a normal office worker. But there was someone about him that seemed...familiar.

I can't quite figure out what is, it's like Deja vu. I decided to ignore it and tried to pay attention to the man who was going to bring us boredom galore.

He cleared his voice as he looked up.

"I apologize for my tardiness, there were some unforeseen issues. Today I am here to cover the main points of the government as well as some of our branches."

We sat in silence as we waited for him to continue. I slumped into my seat, grateful that I sit in the back of the classroom.

I let myself daydream as I halfheartedly listened to the presentation.

"YOU!"

I jumped at the voice of anger and quickly realized that the presenter was coming towards me with a face of anger on his face. As soon as he got close to me, he grabbed me by my collar and dragged me from my seat.

"HEY, LET GO!!"

With one arm, he pinned me up against the wall.

"It's you! You killed everyone."

He growled out the words while anger seethed through his teeth. I was able to see Rex coming toward us. As soon as he put his hand on the man shoulder, the man used his free hand to pin him to the wall next to me.

"And you too! Where’s the third freak!? You have to pay for killing everyone!!"

"What are you talking about?"

I asked the question everyone was asking. By this time, the teacher and other students were trying to help us or at least on their way to.

With one arm, he threw Rex to the side and lifted up my shirt. Showing my scars to everyone.

My face blushed with shame and anger as I tried to force his hand back down. No one had seen my scars, no one, we always made sure that people didn't see them. And only for all that effort to be thrown away in second, it infuriated me.

I saw Rex get up out of the corner of my eye and take out his phone. He better be calling Danny if he took out his phone at a time like this.

"I knew it, you still have the scars of long ago. What type of monster are you?! It’s been 19 years since we captured you and you still look like this."

He was too strong for me to fend him off. Should I use my powers?

"Hey let go of him!"

This time I was the one who was thrown away from the man as he pinned Rex to the wall and lifted up his shirt as well. Revealing his multitude of scars.

"You fucking freaks!"

The teacher put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"That's enough, I won't allow you to continue to harass my students this way, you need to leave!"

The man shook off the teacher's hand before raising his fist.

"This is for everyone you killed."

The man swung his hand down, but inches before it touched Rex, a black-gloved hand stopped him. A chill went down everyone's back as we heard an echo-like voice silenced the room.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Danny's voice seethed with pure rage as he stopped Rex from getting hit. Danny squeezed the man’s hand tighter and tighter until he let go of Rex out of pain.

Danny stood up straight to his full height. His flaming hair and red-eye intimidating everyone in the room.

"How dare you touch them?"

The man took out a gun and tried to shoot Danny keyword being tried.

Everyone covered their ears as a gunshot went off. Immediately the school went onto lockdown and soon, we were the only ones who were still making noise.

Danny unfurled his hand and showed the bullet the man tried to shoot him with. With shocking speed and accuracy, Danny punched the man on the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

He turned to me and Rex, not showing any sign of relaxing at all.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving NOW."

We numbly nodded as we started to scramble to get our stuff. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny turn to the teacher.

"I'm sorry for not getting here earlier, thank you for trying to protect the two of them.”

The teacher stammered at the echoing show of gratitude. Adam grabbed my arm as I tried to put everything away in my backpack.

"What's going on?"

I looked at him and his pale, serious face.

"I-I don't know, I have to go."

"Go where the school is on lockdown?!"

"Ben, Rex, NOW!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, and I’ll explain if I ever have a chance.”

I patted Adam's shoulder before standing up and going to Danny. Rex and Danny were just waiting for me.

"Good, let's go."

Danny raised his hand and created a portal.

"Get in."

I nodded my head and jumped into our kitchen. I heard two thumps behind me and before I could even turn around.

"FUCK!!!!FUCK, FUCK FUCK!!!"

I heard Danny's voice of frustration as he cursed over and over again. He ran his hands through his hair before looking at the two of us.

"We're leaving now!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the ghost zone, now hurry up!"


	76. 18 Years Old, Arrival

**(Probably should have mentioned this last time but Ben and Rex will be switching between their fake names and real names as well as calling** **Danny dad since its pretty much 2nd nature to them at that point)**

**Rex POV**

Memories flowed into my brain as Danny uttered ghost zone. Images of Ben and Danny fighting each other or against me popped up. Images of a girls with black and orange hair popped up, as well as a boy holding what looks like an ancient piece of tech. A green and purple swirling sky came to mind as well. Many things came into my head, I head to shake my head to dispel everything I was seeing.

"Come on, we're going now!"

I looked at dad in shock, slightly cringing at his look of sudden exhaustion and anger.

"What? What about our stuff?!"

"I'll have some servants come by later and bring them to us, now hurry up."

Danny snapped at Ben as he opened a portal and pushed him inside, he glanced over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Come over here, Rex."

He practically growled that out and huffed in frustration at the situation. Without missing a beat, I ran into the portal with Dad right behind me.

As soon as we stepped on the other side of the portal, we stopped and stared up at the huge stone castle in front of us.

"Pick up your jaws boys, you'll remember soon enough that we were here about 20 years ago."

The idea clicked in my brain as I put two and two together and realized this is where we stayed while we were here in the ghost zone.

"20 years ago? I thought we were 19?"

Ben voiced his question as we started to follow my dad into the castle grounds as he ignored Ben's question. We marveled at the intricate masonry and the tapestries that were covering the walls.

"Stay here, for now, I'll be back later."

We followed Dad into a small adjoining room where it looked like a study. We weren't even in there for 10 seconds before Danny walked out of another door telling us he'll come back later.

Me and Ben stood side by side as we stood there, waiting for Danny to walk back in and tell us what was going on.

"So, what’s your prediction?"

I smiled to myself at this, only Ben could lift the mood like that. Jokingly, I put my chin in the pit of my thumb and forefinger and looked at him with a stupid look on my face.

"Well according to the scientific method, I do believe that we are some part of dependents of a warrior, which is why we have all of these scars."

Ben rolled his eyes at this.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that none of us are related?"

"Yup."

I popped the P at the end just to emphasize it.

"Understandable, I guess...what do you think really happened?"

His serious tone made it obvious that he was no longer joking. Lowering my tone of voice as well, I tried my best to answer his question.

"I don't know, maybe Dad will tell us everything once he gets back."

As if on cue, Dad walked back into the room. We all stared at him as he took a set on the nearby sofa. Before we could even say anything, he waved us over with his hand. We obeyed his silent command and sat down on the sofas that were parallel to Dad.

"I heard everything, come over here and I'll explain everything."

We all looked at each other before we went over to Dad and sat on the nearby sofas, we all got comfy and then Danny opened his mouth to explain.

"This may sound crazy but everything you hear today is the truth and completely the truth."

He looked at us before moving on.

"Let’s just go over the basics, as you know, you guys are really are 38 years old. I'm not your dad, the three of us aren't related. Danny is my real name, Cassius real name is Ben and Neo's is Rex. And I'm half-ghost, the other half is human. And, we are not from the same world."

We both blinked in surprise at the last part, there is no way that was true.

"Dad, with all due respect, we're not fucking idiots."

Danny smiled at my response and continued.

"Due to some...events, well multiple events, you two were transformed back into infants and had your memories were wiped as well."

"But why do we all have similar patches of white hair?"

Danny sighed and Ben's and pinched the bridge of his nose. He lifted up his shirt, revealing the Y scar on his chest, showing that he has been dissected along with other scars.

"Stress does wonders on your body, I'm sure you've seen the scars as well."

We all fell silent. Bile came up my throat as the truth became obvious. Why didn't we realize this before?

"Dad, w-what happened to us?"

Ben's weak voice broke the silence as he asked the question that was on our minds.

Danny stared at us for a little bit, before deciding to talk. He rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was very nervous.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you guys the truth, the truth of how we really met."


	77. 18 Years Old, The Past

**Danny Pov**

Butterflies ran rampant in my stomach as I tried to tell them the truth. I was planning to let them remember when they were 19 when they graduated from school. But I have to know there's a chance our old enemies might resurface. I took a deep breath before looking at them and starting the story of how we met.

"I used to be a hero in Amity Park, they called me Danny Phantom, I would fight ghosts that would escape from the ghost zone and send them back.

Just like I had allies, I had enemies, ghost hunters were out to get me, my own parents were out to get me, even more so when they found out I was the ghost they were hunting for so long.

Anyways, I was 17, I was out on my usual patrol of my own. I felt a sharp sting in my side and next thing I know, I woke up in a cell.

Not soon after that, a green-eyed, brown-haired boy was thrown into the cell with me."

"That boy was me, wasn't it?"

I looked at Ben and sadly nodded before continuing. Taking note of Ben's glassy eyes as he remembered the events.

"Even though I annoyed you, we managed to become friends. Then one day, a kid our age was sent in to "cure" us, he used his powers to try and help us, but he ended up hurting me."

"Was that me?"

I looked at Rex with sad eyes and nodded, even after we escaped, he never stopped feeling bad for it.

"I ended up getting an infection, a pretty bad one. This is where I don't remember much. I was asleep for most of it. I know Ben was the one who looked after me. And once Rex found out that I was sick, he took me to their doctor against the orders of his superior."

"Superiors?"

I nodded my head at Ben’s question.

"Rex was part of a militaristic organization at the time. How that stabbed him in the back. After they were done treating me, I woke up to Rex at a standoff with his superior, I didn't know what was happening, but I still tried to escape with Ben. That failed pretty quickly. They had the materials to use against me and rendered me useless. Once they realized what we were doing. They quickly knocked out the three of us.”

"Three of us?"

I looked at Ben who had his head cocked in confusion.

"Yeah, the three of us, I woke up in the same cell with Ben and Rex. He was betrayed by his own coworkers. Believe it or not, we were able to find a way out, but like a bunch of idiots, we didn't realize that the cell had cameras.

So after they sprayed some gas into the room, we woke up in three different rooms, all conjoined together by a small vent at the top."

I stopped there as I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from remembering everything, everything that I left behind. But I knew I had to continue, so I opened my eyes and started talking again. Ignoring their looks of concern.

"That's where everything took a turn for the worse. We were in there for about a day, I don't know, there was no way to tell time. We were all talking to each other, passing the time."

I rubbed my face as I tried to get rid of the increasing anxiety.

"With a sliding sound, I realize that the vents that were connecting our rooms were shut. I-I heard grunts and other voices as Rex was dragged out of his room."

My hands were tightly clenched, tears were blurring my eyes but I still continued.

"In an effort to help him, I ended up getting exposed to some toxic materials to ghosts and I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up, the vents were open again, but Rex still wasn't back. After talking to Ben for a little bit, I went back to sleep and woke up the vents closing again. They were closed for some time before they opened back up, Rex was back."

I looked at Rex, at his pale face as he was clearly remembering everything. He made eye contact with me and with a nod of his head, urged me to continue.

"Through the vent, I could see that Rex was in bad shape, really bad shape. We barely managed to get a few words out of him before he started coughing, unable to breathe. And that was when we found out about you."

I ended the sentence looking at Ben.

"W-what do you mean Danny?"

Ben looked nervous but ready to listen.

"Ben, your grandmother, is an alien, and during that time when Rex couldn't breathe, your powers activated. Thankfully, it was for a short time so they didn't realize that you had natural powers."

"Wait, I have more powers, I'm part alien?!"

I nodded my head at this.

"Yes, you do, they were unlocked when I gave you back your watch, but since you haven't used them, you don't remember how to use them."

Ben took in this information and sat there silently, it wasn't until Rex asked me to move on when I started talking again.

"The vent closed again, and it stayed closed, for three years. I wasn't able to see either one of you guys until we broke out together. "

I gave a small laugh at this and shook my head at our stupid plan.

"We made our plan on the spot, I'm surprised we didn't die after we fell hundreds of feet into a river. After floating downstream, I managed to drag the two of you out where your best friend found us. "

I looked at Rex, taking note of Ben's pale face.

"Your best friend, Noah, found us and took us to your brother, where he nursed us back to health."

I stopped as I waited for Rex to return to reality.

"I have a feeling that's not all that happened, right?”

With a sad look, I turned to Ben and answered his question.

"Not at all."


	78. 18 Years Old, Secrecy

** Ben Pov **

My stomach was twisting and turning at the truth, memories constantly invading my thoughts as Danny spoke, making me remember almost everything. But the three years we were in the cells was still a blank, nothing he was saying triggered the memories, but I don't know if I want to remember them.

"Do you want to go and say goodbye to your friends? You won't be able to see them until you remember everything

My eyes widened in shock at the plans of isolation, from my friends that I gained over the years. Rex also had a problem with this.

"What about high school?"

"I already turned in and had approved the documents so you can be homeschooled. Besides, you can't go back now, now that everyone has seen your scars and is suspicious of you.”

We stayed quiet as we realized that he was right 100%. We sighed in defeat as we reluctantly nodded our heads

Danny sat back down and started talking again.

"We spent some time recovering at Caesar’s house before we had to leave. We came here in the ghost zone for a short time. After that, we went to Ben’s house and again, we spent some time there before we had to leave again due to some circumstances. Then we came back here and started training with these."

We sat on the sofa as we trailed Danny with our eyes as he walked to the coat hanger and pulled out three weapons. I was surprised we didn't see them there. Oddly enough, dad grabbed 2 buckets with the other hand and walked to us.

He set the buckets down in front of us as well as a weapon. In front of me, he set down a spear, and in front of Rex, a broadsword. The spear looked oddly familiar.

I looked up at Danny as I reached for the spear, his nod pushed me further to grab it. As soon as it was in my hands, something about it just made it feel...right.

The smell of blood overloaded my senses, I looked at my hands and clothes and saw that I was covered with blood. I covered my mouth with one hand as I looked around for the bucket. The urge to throw up intensified as I saw dead bodies of people who had black and white suits around me.

The bucket was thrust into my hands just in time for me to leave my lunch in it.

Once my body had successfully purged itself of food, I wiped my mouth and looked up to see that everything was back to normal, the smell of blood was gone, and there were no more bodies around me.

I looked at Rex, who was still busy emptying his stomach, I looked at Danny, who looked guilty at the sight of us puking. He must have known this was going to happen. I looked at the spear that was now at my feet, I dropped it when I grabbed the bucket. With shaking hands, I leaned down to grab it, but at the last second, I decided against it, I don't want that to happen again.

I set the bucket down to the side of me and realized that Rex was no longer throwing up. I rubbed his back as he wiped his mouth and set his bucket down to the side.

"What. Was that?"

Dad took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"There's something you have to know...we managed to destroy the organizations that were after us, using the training that we got. But, when we came out, our hands were no longer clean."

I felt the blood drain out of my face as I realized what he was saying. But there was no way that was true. Rex asked the question that was plaguing my mind before I realized it

"Did we kill people?"

I stared at Danny as he nodded slowly and painfully made our suspicions true. My heart dropped down to my feet.

"It was all in self-defense, we only planned to destroy their database and all of their records. But one thing led to another and we ended up fighting. You can assume what was the outcome."

I looked at Neo and then back at Danny.

"That guest speaker back at school, was he one of them?"

He nodded his head in a way that showed he wasn't too sure.

"I'm not sure, but chances are high that he was one of the survivors from the fight, the problem is, we don't know what's going to happen now that they know that we are still alive."

"What could happen?"

Danny's eyes darkened at Neos question.

"Humans are very formidable when they are set on revenge, we are going to have to stay here until you two remember everything. Chances are high that nothing is going to happen, but just as a precaution, we are going to have to avoid showing up in the human world. On the meantime, we can work on your powers, well Bens powers at least, he has yet to use them so he doesn't know how to activate them."

All of this is still very confusing, but I still nodded my head yes, understanding that this is something that has to happen.

"Do you guys want to see your friends now? Or later?"

Me and Rex looked at each other and we both silently agreed.

"Now."

"Tomorrow."

We look at each other in surprise, I guess we didn't silently agree. Igris just smiled at us and said.

"I'll take you to them tomorrow, let's get ready for bed, just follow me, our rooms are right next to each other."

Danny walked out of the room before we could say anything, showing that it was not up for discussion. Sighing, I stood up and followed dad out of the room. Wondering if we will ever have a normal life again.


	79. 18 Years Old, Old Friend

**Rex Pov**

The three of us stood in the castle courtyard. Me and Ben were wearing some of our old clothing that Danny had that entails all black shirt and jeans with a matching pair of combat boots. They somehow fit perfectly and were very comfortable to wear, the only different thing is that Ben had green highlights while I had orange ones. Just after we woke up, Danny gave us our weapons again and we now had them strapped across our back. It was an odd feeling, the weight of my sword felt odd against my back, but at the same time, it was a weight that was familiar and comforting, if that makes sense. I fidgeted in place while Danny was in his ghost form forming a portal, he also had his weapon strapped across his back. He was just about to do it until he stopped himself and looked over to us.

“Your phones should still have the time zone of the human world, what’s the time?”

I fished my pocket out of my phone and turned it on to see the time. It was 5:53 pm back home and I was just about to tell Danny the time when Ben beat me to the punch

“Its 6 pm.”

He nodded his head in understanding and looked at us expectantly, much to our confusion. He stared at us while we just stared at him back, both parties were waiting for the other to do or say something.

“Well, where are they at the moment? Are they at school? Are they at home?”

Oh, that’s what he wanted, we both fell silent as we tried to remember their plans. If I remember, it’s a Saturday so chances are high that they are at Adrians house playing video games, most times we would be there with them but yeah…

“They should be at Adrian’s house right now.”

I smiled at the confident answer that Ben gave Danny. Danny nodded his head in understanding before quickly creating a portal. The swirling circular mass of varying greens and purple floated there a few feet off the ground as we all stared at it. We were just about to jump in but stopped as Danny held his hand up and put his head through the portal first, he looked quite funny to just be sticking his head in there much like a child would, the thought brought a smirk to my face. He took his head back out and motioned for us to come in before jumping in himself. Ben jumped in right after him and I stood there at the end of the portal. Is this a good idea? I stared at the portal and didn’t react fast enough to try and dodge the black-gloved hand that grabbed me from my collar and subsequently pulling me into the portal. I fell onto my face painfully before scrambling to my feet.

I brought my eyes to look and saw the tired faces of Bobby and Adrian as they slept in their respective places. Adrian was on his bed while Bobby was on the beanbag that was across from the bed. Their faces were tired and they looked exhausted even when they were sleeping, their eyes were still a little bit red and you could tell that they have been stressing over something. That something most likely being us. The three of us exchanged looks and we all just stared at Danny, waiting for him to tell us to do something. He stared at us back, blinked in surprise, and motioned toward the sleeping figures.

“What are you waiting for?”

Taking the hint, we went over to go and wake them up. I lightly tapped Adrian on his shoulder and whispered for him to wake up. His eyes opened and they flicked over to me.

“Lemme sleep.”

He turned onto his side and went back to sleep. I blinked in surprise, I would have thought that he would have been excited to see me, not see me and then go back to sleep. I stepped back when he shot up from his bed and whipped around to look at me.

“AHHH!”

“AHHH!”

Bobby jumped up with Adrians scream that showed that I had scared him. We all jumped when we heard a deep voice outside the bedroom door. Was it his dad? Of course, he's home, the one person that isn't home 99.9% of the time and of course, he's here cuz fuck me apparently. The bedroom door slammed open and a blonde late middle-aged man opened the door. His eyes landed on the three of us and then his eyes focused on Danny.

“Fenton?”

I turned to look at Danny and he looked confused until a look of realization came over his face. He straightened up from his fighting position.

“Alex? I thought you died in the attack?”

His face and named sparked a memory and I immediately remembered the man that warned us when we were at my brother's house and helped us plan the attack on the GIW. His eyes drifted over to us and he smiled.

“Well I’ll be damned, yall motherfuckers actually survived.”

“Dad, what's going on?”

Adrian and Bobby were standing up looking very confused and wanted an explanation. Alex looked over to Adrian and smiled.

“This right here, is the infamous Danny Phantom, Ben 10 and Agent 0.”

Adrian blinked in surprise and looked around at me, Ben and Danny before he looked annoyed and exasperated.

“Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore, I can't believe you're trying to convince me these are the heroes from my bedtime stories.”

“Um, actually, he's telling the truth.”

We all turned to look at Danny and he looked sheepish and had a green tinge to his cheeks and the top of his ears had light green, memories of Danny blushing in his ghost form made me smile despite the situation. Bobby looked over at Danny and then looked over to us. Adrian was gonna say something again but was cut off by Bobby.

“Wait wait wait, what the actual fuck is going on?!”

The three of us along with Alex looked at the two of them and sighed. I smiled as I spoke.

“It’s a long story.”


	80. 18 Years Old, Friends

**Danny Pov**

Bens and Rexs friends stared at me and Alex when we finished the story. They had face that showed that they believe us but at the same time, they didn’t. Throughout the entire story, Ben and Rex had stayed quiet. Occasionally when I would look at them. I would noticed that they had both zoned out for a couple of seconds, then came back to reality as they remembered the current topic and nodded their heads along with our retelling of our experience. Although the only part I left out was the part where I have to explain to them that I had almost killed the two of them and in order to save their lives, they had to be turned into babies. Yeah needless to say, I’m going to be in a sticky situation when I have to explain that to the two of them.

“You guys are joking right? There is no way that neo and Cassius are really 37 years old and Cas is part alien! Dad, I know you like to make up stories just to mess with me, but isn’t this a little bit too much!?”

Bobby looked unsure with Adrian’s comment. I quietly watched bobby as he looked at Ben and Rex, and then over to me and Alex. He stared at us for a couple of seconds before he looked down at his hands.

“I don’t know Adrian, I think they’re telling the truth.”

The reaction was instant. The moment that bobby finished his sentence, Adrian rounded on him and stared at him with an unbelieving face.

“Seriously Bobby, you believe them?!”

Bobby, who I have come to known to be an energetic young man, was oddly quiet when he started to defend himself.

“Adrian, you can’t tell me that you didn’t see those scars…everyone saw their scars. Their story makes sense, it matches up with everything that has happened. For god’s sake Adrian, their dad is floating right there with a katana on his back. Neo has a broadsword on his and Cassius has a fucking spear.”

Bobby had gained more confidence as he kept on talking and by the end of his explanation, he was already standing and looking to Adrian’s eyes. They both stared each other down, it was only broken apart when Adrian looked down at his feet.

“I know…you know, I have always wanted to know a superhero. I guess I do now, two of them in fact.”

The tension immediately left the room as Adrian finally admitted that we were telling the truth. They four of them started to joke around and smile. I laughed to myself when I saw Rex give bobby his sheathed sword, who then started to struggle to hold it up right. Bringing my attention away from the four children, I looked at Alex. His blonde hair has already started to gray and his blue eyes have seemed to dim with time. His posture was relaxed instead of the stiff one I saw him wear all those years ago.

“How did you survive anyway? Everything was in pieces and we didn’t find you anywhere?”

Alex let out a hard laugh, but quiet enough to not draw the attention of the four baboons over there.

“Believe it or not, the only reason I survived was because your friend Tucker had pushed me into a portal that Fright Knight had made mere seconds after the man, err, ghost himself walked out of it. I guess he was busy as when I got out to the other side, I was at the providence headquarters. Or at least what used to be the providence headquarters. Everything was destroyed and all that was left was rubble. I didn’t manage to get back to this dimension until you let Fright Knight take over the ghost zone and he went back to the destruction zone to make sure that everything was truly gone.”

I snorted at the thought of tucker knocking Alex into the portal with his butt.

“So you’re telling me, that you missed everything, because Tucker managed to make you fall into the portal?”

Alex smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

“Tell me about it, it took me a couple of seconds to realize that I had fallen through the portal after tucker had tripped me.”

We laughed for a little bit and watched the other fool around and talk to each other.

“I’m sorry, I heard what happened to your friends.”

I gave a soft smile at his solemnness.

“Yeah, my biggest regret is that I wasn’t there to help them…but, there was nothing I couldn’t have done. Not with the information I had at the time anyway, there was no way for us to know ahead of time. These 18 years have taught me that you can’t do anything about the past, that no matter you wish to change things, you can’t. The only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes and move on. Remember what happened, but forgive yourself. Life is much easier once you realize that what happen happens and the best thing you can do is to be flexible enough to change accordingly.”

Although Alex said nothing, he still nodded his head in silent agreement. The others were still talking and catching up and what from I could hear, they were talking about what was going to happen next with everything that was going on and what they could and would do to stay in contact. My attention was brought back to Alex when I heard a beeping sound from his ear piece.

“What was that?”

Alex looked down at his phone and clicked a couple of things before calmly putting his phone away.

“Proximity alert, there some former agents walking around outside trying to get in. you guys better go.”

“You’re oddly calm about this.”

“Well I can always kill them in self-defense.”

I laughed nervously at his statement.

“I forgot how hard core you were.”

We gave a few more chuckles before I whistled, thoroughly grabbing their attention.

“Hey, we gotta go. I’ll try to bring them again next chance we get.”

Ben and Rex visibly deflated with disappointment and turned to their friends, sadly saying goodbye to each other. I said my goodbye to Alex and within a few minutes, we were back in the castle, getting ready to go to sleep.

“When will we be able to see them again?”

I looked up at Ben, who was leaning against the doorpost to my room. His arms were crossed but his face was hopeful. I finished putting on my shirt before walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

“Not any time soon, but go to sleep, I’m taking you to go and meet some people tomorrow.”

Ben sighed in defeat before looking up at me in curiosity.

“Who?”

“Your family.”


	81. 18 Years old, More Family

**Ben Pov**

“What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get in!”

I gave a small yelp as Danny kicked me in the ass, making me fall through the portal and land on my face on the other side on the cold hard sidewalk. I groaned in displeasure while I heard Danny land on the sidewalk behind me and lugged me to my feet. I stared at the quaint two story house that was in front of me.

“Well, here we are.”

“Yeah…”

I stood there on the sidewalk, my feet planted to the ground. I heard Danny huff in frustration before he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the front of the door, ignoring my protests.

“Wait, I’m not ready?!”

“You can’t make your cousin and brother in law or whatever he is wait any longer.”

“Wait what?!”

We were standing at the front door now and Danny rang the doorbell before quickly waving goodbye.

“I’ll pick you up at 6.”

“Wa-…and he’s gone, of course he is…jerk.”

I tensed up as I heard the door open behind me. Turning on my heel, I was face to face with Gwen looking the exactly the same from when I last saw her. Well almost exactly the same, she had black hair and eyes instead. Overall it looked as if Gwen is going through an emo phase

“Who are you?”

I stammered what was going to be my answer before an older deeper voice was heard from inside the house.

“Aeliana, who’s at the door?”

The voice progressively got closer to the door and I didn’t see who it was until a man’s hand grabbed the door and a head peaked from around the door.

“Ben?”

I stared at the taller and older man that was hovering over his daughter. He had a broad build with a buzz cut and I noticed the black color scheme of his clothes before answering.

“Yeah…wait is that you Kevin?”

Kevin pushed what I assume to be his daughter out of the way and picked me up into a tight unforgiving hug.

“It’s been years since I’ve seen you.”

I coughed out my response while giving the occasional squeak.

“Yeah, I can say the same thing, arg, I don’t remember you being the…sentimental type.”

Kevin swung me around in his arms, my feet completely off the ground as my genetics didn’t give me the advantage this time. He put me down with a big goofy smile on his face. He looked at his daughter.

“Call your mom and tell her that she has to get home, it’s an emergency.”

The Gwen look alike walked off and it didn’t take long for Kevin to push me into his home. It didn’t take long for me to be sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in my hands. I blinked in surprise at the speed and efficacy of what just happened. How Kevin managed to get me into his house, tell his daughter what to do and have a steaming cup of coffee in under two minutes, I have no idea but he managed to do it.

“So, what do you want to know? Igris explained everything to us and since 20 years haven’t passed yet, you still don’t remember everything. Unless you want to wait until Gwen gets home? She’s coming home right now.”

Kevin only stopped to take a sip out of his coffee. I sat there with my mouth hanging open as he rambled on and on, it wasn’t until we heard the front door slam close when he stopped talking. The frantic clicking of high heels filled the house. It didn’t take long for a red haired woman in a business suit to stop in the doorway of the kitchen. I stood up from the chair as I recognized the woman as Gwen. I let out an oof and groaned at the sudden weight that was on my chest. Gwen had her arms wrapped around her neck as she held onto my tightly.

“Oh you’re back! You’re finally back!”

I hugged her back and patted her back awkwardly.

“Yeah, I’m back. Although I thought I met you earlier when your daughter opened the door, she looks exactly like you.”

She got up from my chest with an ecstatic smile on her face.

“Yeah she does! She got my brains and Kevin’s stubborn attitude an-“

“You say that like you’re not stubborn too?”

I laughed as I said that and in return, she smacked my chest out of frustration but in a playful manner if that makes sense. Gwen finally got off of me and lugged me to my feet. Kevin and Gwen were standing side by side with a goofy smile on their faces. The way they were smiling made me smile in return. We stood there smiling like a bunch of idiots until we heard some people clear their throats at the doorway. My jaw dropped when I saw a green eyed Kevin Levin standing next to emo Gwen.

“Oh you guys have another one?!”

I ran over to the younger boy and started to poke him in the cheek and much to my amusement, he started to swat my hand away exactly like Kevin would when I was trying to annoy him. I laughed at this.

“He’s exactly like you Kevin, I thought I was 12 again when I saw him.”

Gwen smacked over the head with her hand with a slight frown on her face.

“Hey, leave my kid alone.”

I made a pouty face and rubbed the back of my head where she had hit me. She smirked at my reaction before looking at her kids.

“Aeliana, Benji, this is your uncle, wait are you their uncle?”

Her question really made me think about it. If I’m her cousin and they are her kids then I am technically their great cousin?

“Let’s just say I’m their uncle.”

“Ok, this is your uncle Ben.”

The two kids looked at me, back at Gwen and then repeated it once more before Aeliana snorted.

“Mom, seriously? He doesn’t look much older than us.”

I laughed nervously at her question, well there was no way I could explain that I was turned into a baby again so I could…wait why was I turned into a baby again? Gwen started to push her kids out of the room while I was stuck in my head, wondering why exactly we were turned into children again. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Kevin landed his hand onto my shoulder with a smile on his face.

“Well, how are you doing?”

I smiled and gratefully sat down at the table where I was able to gather my thoughts.

“Well, where to start.

**.**

“You should have seen his face! He looked like he just saw a ghost”

I wheezed with laugher as I heard the story of how Kevin reacted when Gwen first went into labor with Aeliana. I was banging my fist on the table as I struggled to breathe.

“Shut up! Those classes didn’t do shit to get me ready?!”

“You ready!? They were for me!”

Kevin’s red face made me laugh even harder. I held up my hand for them to stop as I struggled to get out.

“Stop stop…phhhtt I’m going to puke at this rate!”

Me and Gwen broke down into laughter again and soon even Kevin joined in at some point.

“So what’s so funny?”

I jumped in surprise as I heard Danny’s echoing voice right behind me and his cold hand on my shoulder.

“Danny?! What are you doing here? It’s not s-“

My eyes traveled to the clock that was behind him and that it was indeed about three hours past six.

“Oh…”

Danny gave me a bittersweet smile and patted me on the shoulder in a comforting way.

“Yeah, I gave you some more time, but it’s time to go.”

Gwen and Kevin were standing on their feet already and greeted Danny.

“It’s time for him to go already?”

Gwen has a sad smile on her face as she asked Danny, who nodded in return. Without saying a word, the two of them wrapped me into a hug and kept me there for more than a few seconds.

“Promise you’ll see us every once in a while.”

“Yeah, I promise.”

By the time they let me go, Danny was already standing in the living room with a portal prepped and ready to go, with one last hug and wave, I was back at the castle with Danny right behind me.

“How was it?”

“It was great…I’ve missed them…”

“I know you did.”


	82. 18 Years Old, Brothers

**Rex Pov**

I licked my lips nervously as I stood at the front door of Caesars house. I’ve heard that he became a scientist again and got married to one of his co-workers a year later. I think they have been married for two years now. Shaking my head, I brought myself out of my thoughts and before I could lose my courage again, I rang the doorbell. I bounced on the balls of my feet while I waited for the door to open. I wonder how he looks like now, does he have a beard? Did he lose weight? Did he gain weight? I checked my watch nervously and noticed that 10 minutes had already passed. Ringing the doorbell again, I looked around nervously at their neatly trimmed front yard with their expensive car in the front. Makes sense that they are able to afford such things due to their professions. I looked at my watch again and this time saw that five minutes have passed. I sighed and my shoulders slumped down with disappointment.

I eyed the doorknob. Surely I won’t get in trouble if I wait inside right? Letting the nanites flow into the doorknob, I unlocked the door while simultaneously bypassing the security system that was in place. I pushed the door open an inch before I looked over my shoulder one more time at the quiet neighborhood. Steeling my nerves, I walked into the lavish living room and closed the door behind me. The place was nicely decorated with a color scheme of dark red and a beige, making it look elegant. I laughed when I saw this, either Caesar upped his game with his fashion sense or his wife did the heavy lifting. I walked slowly around the room, observing the photos that were on the walls and book shelves. It was a timeline as I saw my brother get older through the photos. I smiled as I saw his wedding picture, he had a wide smile on his face as he held his beautiful wife in his arms, her lips pressed against his cheek as the picture was taken. I was moving on to the post marriage pictures when I heard the soft thumping of bare feet against the wood floor. Turning around, I was getting ready to say hi to my older brother. What I was not expecting to see the lady from the pictures walking around with nothing but her underwear.

“Baby? What are you doing up so early?”

She was rubbing her eyes as she walked in but quickly stopped when she saw me standing in the middle of her living room. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and I quickly joined her in the screaming match. Slamming my palms over my eyes, I backed up into the wall trying to give her more space and show her that I was not a threat. From another part of the house, I heard another door slam and the thumping of feet before I heard my brother’s voice echo throughout the house.

“What!? What’s wrong?! Who the fuck are you!?”

Keeping my eyes closed, I held my hands up and pressed myself against the wall even more than before.

“Wait wait! Caesar it’s me! It’s Rex!”

The room was silent again and I heard the metallic ting of something against the floor before hearing my brother’s voice again.

“Rex...? What the fuck are you doing in here?! Did, did you see my wife…?”

I felt my ears turn red as the thought of his wife popped up in my head. Caesar let out an offended gasp as he saw my reaction.

“You saw her!”

I kept my eyes closed as I heard him walk closer to me and start hitting me on the arms like he used to do when we were younger.

“How dare you look at my wife with your filthy eyes?!”

I held up my arms in self-defense against the weak hits before stammering out.

“It’s not my fault she was walking around in that state!”

“It’s not her fault you were in here unannounced!”

“I waited outside the door for at least 15 minutes!”

Caesar stopped hitting me and walked away from me, leaving me with my eyes closed against the wall. Nearby, I heard the exhale and the rustling of fabric as he sat down on the sofa.

“Can-can I open my eyes?”

“Yes you can open your eyes you idiot.”

I smirked on his tone of voice as he was not mad but slightly annoyed and tired. Opening my eyes, I saw that my brother was wearing a lab coat and his pajamas as he sat down on the sofa with a baseball bat next to him. He looked older and had a little bit more gray hairs than I remembered, but he looked almost exactly the same. Now that Caesar had calmed down, a wide smile spread across his face at the sight of me. It didn’t take long for Caesar to pull me into a tight but gentle hug.

“What are you doing here? Igris said I couldn’t see you until you remembered everything?”

I held him just as tightly as he did and patted his back before pulling away from him.

“Oh some things happened here and there and –“

“What kind of things?”

Caesar had a frown on his face. I started to stammer nervously as Caesars bullshit radar was on point like always.

“Oh, just um, just some former agents visiting at my school and recognizing me and Cassius?”

I said that quickly in one breath. Caesar fell quiet as he had to process what he had just told him. Caesar sighed after a couple of seconds and hung his head in defeat before looking up at me.

“You never could have a normal life huh?”

I laughed nervously at Caesars statement, I mean it wasn’t like he was wrong. I don’t think a life where I almost died and was turned back into a baby is exactly normal by anyone’s terms. Caesar smiled and pulled me into one more hug. I hugged him back, happy to see him after so many years. It was a sweet moment, until a woman cleared her throat at the door way to the living room. We let go of each other and turned to look at Caesars now clothed wife. I blushed at the sight of her and she did too, but she did not look happy. She stared at me for a couple of more seconds before flicking her eyes to my brother.

“So, care to explain who this is?”


	83. 18 Years Old, More Farewells

**Rex POV**

I licked my lips nervously while she glared me down. Leave it to Caesar to get a wife that so fucking intimidating. While she was very beautiful (not that I’m interested anyway) she had a glare that could make a demon cringe away. Caesar stood up and stood in between us with a huge, giddy smile on his face. It’s like he just forgot that I walked in on his wife while she was nothing but underwear.

“Honey, this is my little brother, remember, the one I told you about?”

Caesar had a painful smile on his face and Samantha’s eyes looked over to him with a very sassy eye brow quirked up.

“You mean the one that died over 20 years ago? I’m not an idiot Caesar, he’s way too young to be your brother.”

Caesar smiled nervously at this, her eyes drifted over to me one more time and sweet Jesus, if looks could kill. But I can’t expect her to get over the fact that I saw her in that state so I just had to accept it.

“Show me some proof.”

“Erm…what?”

“You heard me, show me some proof, pictures, genetic test, I want proof.”

Caesar looked over at me with an expecting look and I just put my hands up in defeat. Nothing about this trip was going the way I was thinking it was going to go and any rational person wouldn’t bring proof that they were siblings. Caesar laughed nervously and was going to answer his wife when the front door slammed open. Caesar looked at the door with a look of sweet relief before quickly walking over and brining in whoever was at the door. From my spot, I tried to see who it was but I just couldn’t.

“Oh thank god your here! Come on, he’s over here.” A smile spread across my face as I saw my best friend. He was much older now, his hair was started to thin the slightest bit and it looked like time treated him well. He was wearing just a regular pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt paired with a regular black leather jacket. His blue eyes lit up when he saw me and it didn’t take long for me to be wrapped in a pair of arms that were practically squeezing the life out of me. He was taller than I remembered.

“I think.” My voice went up an octave as I patted his back for him to let go. “I get it already. I’m kinda running out of air here.”

“Oh! Sorry.” Noah pushed me away with a goofy smile on his face, I could tell that he wanted to keep on hugging me, but he just settled for a pat on my shoulder.

“I missed you man. It was kinda boring playing basketball, no one to completely destroy me.” He ended with a wide smile and I swear if I smiled any wider, my face would have cracked in two or something.

“Yeah, I missed destroying you too.”

“Why you!” Noah grabbed me and started to give me a noogie, messing up my hair and making me break down into a bout of laughter. I could hear my brother laughing at my pain as well and it took me a little bit to get out of his hold. He was stronger than I remembered.

“Ok so this is really sweet and all but I still want an explanation.” Caesar sighed at his wife’s insistence, along with me and Noah.

“Ok this is a _long_ story.”

**.**

“So, you can really make machines with your body?”

“Yes, I can, I already showed you, multiple times.” The previously doubtful woman was showing her curious side. She was poking my cheek in curiosity and was also trying to coax me into creating something else out of my nanites. I just stared at my brother and best friend with a deadpanned look. And much to my annoyance, they both of them were just staring back with amused smiles on their faces. I was wondering how my brother was able to meet and fall in love with such a serious and confidant woman, but that I’ve seen this side of her, I can see why he married her. She’s pretty similar to my brother in that sense.

“Well, show me one more time!” my eyes drifted over to my brother, silently pleading for him to save me from his wife and her pokes. He noticed my look and put his hands up in defense, with a smile that said ‘you’re on your own.’ I looked over at Noah, who gave me the exact same look. I huffed when I saw the look he gave me and created my orange wings for her to fawn over. Again.

“I still can’t believe it…did it get colder in here or is it just me?” as if she caused it, I felt a shiver go down my spine along with the lights dimming just a little bit. I let a relieved, but somewhat sad, smile grow on my face as I realized that Danny was just about to come in. don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that I’m able to see my brother and my new sister-in-law, but I needed a break.

“Well, I got to go, Danny’s here.” I retracted my wings and started to exchange hugs with the three of them.

“I want a match next time you visit.” Noah exchanged a fist bump with me as a silent promise.

“Deal, it’s been a while since I’ve destroyed you.” Noah gave me a small smile and I turned to Caesar, only to be pulled into his arms. He looked sad and kept me in his arms for a little bit longer. I sighed at the familiar hug and put my head into the crease of his neck content.

“Don’t forget to visit.” I hummed in agreement.

“I won’t.” We separated as I heard that characteristic ripping sound in the room before hearing Igris’s voice.

“Ready to go?” I turned around to see Danny standing in the living room with a smile on his face, with a nod, I gave Caesar a pat on the shoulder before walking over to Danny, he walked into the portal first, leaving me behind to say goodbye.

“Take care _hermano_.”

“I will, by the way, I want a nephew by the time I get back.” I cackled at their red faces before jumping through the portal, Danny was on the other side waiting with Cassius.

“You have fun?”

“Yup.”


	84. 20 Years Old, Epilogue

**Danny Pov**

I ran my hands comfortably through Rex’s hair as he whimpered in his sleep before moving over to Ben to do the same. Their faces were scrunched up in pain and what looks like fear. With the flushed faces, with chests heaved up and down as they were forced to relieve those two years in a cell. I looked over at the clock miserably and saw that they have already been like this for a couple of hours. It was the day after the 20th anniversary of the day when they were turned into children and the two of them had already turned twenty less than a week ago. I was surprised that they didn’t remember exactly on their birthday but I wasn’t going to complain, at least we were able to celebrate their birthdays together. I brought my self out of my thoughts as I focused on my friends. They both whimpered in their sleep and even flinched as if they felt pain, which I wouldn’t be surprised if they did as it was those memories.

“Shhhh,” I gently shushed Rex as I wiped off the sweat from his body, “Its ok.” Well it wasn’t ok as soon as I finished that, Rex leaned over the edge of the bed and puked all over the floor, I only missed it by a few inches after I took a step back. I sighed heavily at this, I had just cleaned up Bens mess, and now I had to clean up this mess.

It took some time, retches, swallowed bile, but I was able to clean it up, I don’t mind taking care of them, but I do mind cleaning up their puke. There was just something about things coming from the mouth, I just can’t deal with them. I can deal with blood, broken bones, but it’s just something about fluids from the mouth that I did not agree with.

“D-Danny?” I was brought out of my think when I heard the weak and crackled voice of Rex, I walked over to his side and pushed his hair back. He looked exhausted and based on the glassiness of his eyes, I could tell that he wasn’t completely aware of his surroundings.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Rex leaned into my hand, probably feeling comfort at my touch before letting out a sigh.

“I think I would feel better if a car hit me, and then reversed.” I chuckled at this statement, I could relate and considering the fact that they were having symptoms similar to cold, save for the stuffy nose, he probably felt like it.

“Sorry, what do you remember?” Rex swallowed hard, and although I didn’t want to ask that question, I had to so I could figure out a new time range for how long he’ll stay like this. Rex scrunched his eyebrows before answering me.

“I remember breaking out, and staying at my brother’s house with Gwen and Kevin, but that’s all.” I nodded my head at this. He still had a lot to remember, but he was almost done.

“Ok, go back to sleep, you’ll be fine soon.” Rex tiredly nodded his head before closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep and it didn’t take long for him to start moaning and whimpering in his sleep. I sighed at this, this was gonna be a long night.

**.**

“Danny.” The voice was whispered and the holder of the voice tried to pull the blanket that was on me. I groaned loudly and pulled the blanket back onto me before rolling over with a sigh, determined to stay asleep on this soft bed. Wait bed? I sat up, confused as I don’t remember going to sleep, I just remember sitting in between the beds of the feverish men.

“And the dead rises, about time.” I looked over at them as they looked down at me with a smile. They both looked refreshed and were even wearing their old clothes along with their respective weapons, something they haven’t done since before we attacked the GIW.

“Come on, we made breakfast, you’ve been asleep for a while.” The two of them walked out of the room, ignoring the look on my face. I scrambled out of the bed, and put on the shoes that were taken off of me.

“Wait!” I ran after them as they walked down the stone hallway. Two years of living the castle had done the two of them some good and now they knew where they were walking. I ran out of the room and watched them as they walked away. I noticed the change in their posture and even in their personality as they talked and joked around with each other. Although they had similar personalities after they were reverted to children, there was always something that was missing. But now, they seemed like nothing happened. Like the past 20 years of reliving their childhood and school didn’t happen. I felt a weight lift off my chest as I realized that my mistake was finally repaired, not completely, but still better.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Ben and Rex were looking over their shoulders expectantly, waiting for me to catch up. I smiled and wiped my eyes with my sleeve before slight jogging towards them.

“I get it already! Wait for me!”

“Nope, last one there gets to clean the kitchen!”

“Wait what? Hey, Rex! Get back here!”

“All is fair in love and war my dear brother!”

“Fair my ass! Let’s so if it’s still fair when my left foot is up your ass!”

“Ha ha Ben. Wait, wait! I was just joking. I was joking!”

I watched them with a fond smile on my face as they chased each other down the hall. Rex running away from Ben as he chased him out of sight.

God I love those idiots.

~ Fin


End file.
